La menace du rival : le malentendu
by Lysanea
Summary: petite fic sur un épisode de l’histoire de nos 2 tourtereaux, au début de leur relation au bout d’un an quand même lorsque Yuki doit faire face à la menace d’un rival plutôt déterminé et qu’il apprend à gérer les sentiments inconnus que sont la jalousie
1. Chapter 1 : une soirée et des nouvelles

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, un lemon plus tard, lime un peu partout (enfin je crois) quelques chapitres songfic, bref y'a un peu de tout !

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions, sauf la nouvelle chanson de Bad Luck (enfin le brouillon, je laisse Shuichi bien la retravailler pour qu'elle soit potable hihi) !

**_Résumé_** : petite fic sur un épisode de l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux, au début de leur relation (au bout d'un an quand même) lorsque Yuki doit faire face à la menace d'un rival plutôt déterminé et qu'il apprend à gérer les sentiments inconnus que sont la jalousie et la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

J'ai pas centré sur Yuki/Shuichi, parce qu'au fil de l'écriture, j'ai eu envie de raconter un peu les amours de Tatsuha parce que je l'adore aussi

Cette fic est terminée mais je sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier les différents chapitres, y en a dix huit a l heure actuelle...

_**Chapitre un : une soirée et des nouvelles**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi).

Notes de début : comme pour mes fics précédentes, Shuichi appelle Yuki « Eiri » alors que les autres continuent de l'appeler Yuki. Moi j'utilise Yuki sauf dans certains passages, vous comprendrez en lisant

**Chapitre un : une soirée et des nouvelles.**

- Tadaïma, Eiri !

Shuichi retira ses chaussures et sa veste, écoutant le tapotement familier des touches sur le clavier, qui fut vite remplacé par le pas traînant de son auteur.

- Okaeri, fit-il alors que Shuichi le rejoignait.

Il l'embrassa rapidement puis gagna la cuisine. Le chanteur alla s'installer sur le canapé.

- Ca a été aujourd'hui, ton roman avance ?

- Haï.

- C'est bien. J'ai pas eu une minute pour t'appeler, aujourd'hui, je suis désolé.

L'écrivain s'avança dans le salon et lui tendit un soda avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il décapsula sa bière et en but un tiers en une seule gorgée.

- Tu m'a l'air fatigué, Eiri.

- Je le suis.

- Cette tournée était géniale, avec toi à mes côtés, mais depuis que nous sommes rentrés, tu travailles beaucoup plus. Cela fait presque sept mois maintenant. Gomen nasaï, Eiri-chan.

- J'ai pris un peu de retard, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas une perte de temps. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'aurais aucune hésitation.

- Arigato ! C'était tellement bien ! J'avais peur que tu t'ennuies ou que n'aimes pas l'ambiance générale, mais en définitive, ça t'a beaucoup plu aussi.

- J'étais avec toi, Shui-chan, le reste, y compris les gens, c'était que du décor.

Shuichi sourit et but son soda.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, en parlant de tournée, nous avons eu une visite surprise aujourd'hui au studio. Tu te souviens du groupe qui faisait parfois nos premières parties, les Whisper ? Et bien, ils sont de passage à Tokyo pour quelques temps !

Yuki ne laissa rien paraître, mais cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas. Dan Katsuo Kanzei, le chanteur, avait passé son temps à essayer de séduire Shuichi, qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'ambigu dans leurs relations. La complicité qu'ils avaient affiché avait fortement déplu à Yuki, parce qu'il la jugeait dangereuse. Dan s'amusait à le provoquer ouvertement, sous couvert de plaisanterie en public, mais en privé, le défiant sérieusement. Yuki ne s'était jamais laissé impressionné et n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre colère, il n'était jamais entré dans son jeu.

Pourtant, toutes les fois où Dan et les Whispers avaient participé à la tournée, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et ses angoisses l'avaient repris quelques fois.

Dan avait également un physique avantageux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas, même si il savait que sa relation avec Shuichi avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Le chanteur des Whisper était le fruit d'un métissage plutôt réussi entre un père japonais et une mère anglaise. Blond aux yeux noirs et profonds, il avait grandi au Japon, puis en Angleterre, et connaissait parfaitement les deux cultures dont il avait hérité. Ce qui le rendait vraiment très intéressant.

En d'autres circonstances, Yuki aurait pu apprécier sa conversation.

- Eiri ? s'inquiéta Shuichi en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Tout va bien ?

- Et si on allait manger dehors, ce soir ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours partant, mais tu m'as l'air fatigué…

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je ne suis pas sorti de la journée.

- D'accord !

- Je vais me changer. Je te laisse décider pour le menu.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et disparut dans leur chambre.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés au « Pink Cow » (1), un restaurant végétarien plutôt original du quartier de Shibuya. Ils aimaient cet endroit qui prouvait que nourriture américaine ne voulait pas forcément dire fast food et hamburgers…

Le repas se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Shuichi commença à raconter sa journée. Donc à évoquer les Whisper.

- Et vendredi, après le travail, on va directement au Tokyo Beer Dock.

- A Yokohama ?

- Haï. Ce serait bien si éventuellement tu pouvais venir avec nous…

- Shuichi…

- Ok, j'aurais au moins essayé ! T'es un vrai buveur de bière, t'aurais pu apprécier !

- Si tu trouves que je bois beaucoup, fallait me connaître avant. Il y aura qui ?

- Les Bad Luck et les Whisper au grand complet ! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire, mais tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ayaka-chan n'a pas encore pu dire si elle viendrait, ma sœur sera là aussi.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elles sont un peu jeunes ?

- Jeunes, mais bien entourées ! D'ailleurs, on peut demander à Tatsuha s'il veut venir et rester passer le week-end avec nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à mon frère ? Tu ne rates pas une occasion de nous le mettre dans les pattes !

Shuichi baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Il savait que Yuki n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais son irritation était perceptible.

- C'est ton frère, Eiri-chan. Vous avez la chance de ne pas vivre trop loin l'un de l'autre. Je trouve ça tellement dommage de ne pas en profiter. (2)

- Shui-chan se calma-t-il instantanément, je…

- Gomen nasaï, Eiri ! le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Mon frère me manque, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé partager avec lui, surtout cette dernière année. J'imagine toujours que tout le monde aimerait, comme moi, avoir une famille unie. J'oublie qu'on a tous notre propre histoire et que donc, ce n'est pas forcément le cas !

Yuki attendit, alors qu'on leur apportait leurs desserts et café, puis répondit.

- Et moi, j'imagine que si un jour il arrivait malheur à Tatsuha, je regretterai ce temps que je n'ai pas passé avec lui, alors que c'est si simple. Je vais l'appeler.

- Sugoï ! Arigato, Eiri-chan !

- A quelle heure dois-je passer te prendre, vendredi ?

La cuillère de Shuichi resta un moment suspendu.

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Haï. Je préfère ce bar aux autres clubs et endroits bizarres ou tu m'as parfois entraîné. Au moins là, je sais où je vais.

- Si on était à la maison, je t'aurai sauté au cou ! Merci beaucoup, Eiri ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

- J'imagine… grogna-t-il dans sa tasse de café.

- Et puis le plus drôle, dans ces endroits bizarres où je t'ai entraîné, c'est que je les ai découverts en même temps que toi !

- Et ça te fait rire…

- Avoue qu'on a bien ri, quand même.

Yuki ne dit rien, mais son sourire valait tous les aveux.

Leur dernier dîner ayant été payé par Shuichi, il régla celui-ci et ils rentrèrent.

- Eiri, demanda Shuichi en sortant de la voiture, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, ça te dit d'aller marcher un peu au parc ?

- Il est tard, tu risques de ne pas réussir à te lever, demain.

- Tu me jetteras hors du lit…

- Faudrait déjà que je sois réveillé…

- C'est vrai… Juste un petit tour alors ! Il fait tellement bon…

- Allons-y, céda-t-il en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Geste qu'il ne s'autorisait pas en ville, sauf par provocation, mais au parc, cela arrivait souvent.

Shuichi se serra un peu plus contre lui en souriant, et ainsi, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils terminèrent une soirée des plus agréables tout aussi agréablement…

A suivre…

Notes :

(1) Le Pink Cow est un vrai restaurant de Tokyo qui a pour mascotte une vache rose et blanche (ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un )

(2) dans ma fic « The Gravity Tour », j'ai construit une histoire familiale un peu douloureuse à Shuichi, en fait il a un frère plus jeune qui a quitté la maison pour tenter de retrouver leur père qui les a abandonné quand Shuichi avait 15 ans…

j espere que ca vous a plu et donné envie de lire la suite...

Arigato !

Lysanea


	2. Chapter 2 : le rival

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut)

**_Résumé_** : petite fic sur un épisode de l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux, au début de leur relation (au bout d'un an quand même) lorsque Yuki doit faire face à la menace d'un rival plutôt déterminé et qu'il apprend à gérer les sentiments inconnus que sont la jalousie et la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

J'ai pas centré sur Yuki/Shuichi, parce qu'au fil de l'écriture, j'ai eu envie de raconter un peu les amours de Tatsuha parce que je l'adore aussi

_**Chapitre deux : le rival**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Dan Katsuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper).

Notes de début : comme pour mes fics précédentes, Shuichi appelle Yuki « Eiri » alors que les autres continuent de l'appeler Yuki. Moi j'utilise Yuki sauf dans certains passages, vous comprendrez en lisant

**Chapitre deux : le rival.**

- Ohayo, Hiro

- Ohayo, Yuki-san. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Ce sont les programmations que Shuichi a oublié et m'a demandé de déposer.

- Arigato ! On en a vraiment besoin aujourd'hui, c'est gentil d'avoir fait un détour.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Il est à côté avec Dan, dit-il en faisant un signe vers le fond de la pièce.

Le regard de Yuki se durcit. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait « à côté », suivit par Hiro, qui appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles de l'écrivain et du chanteur des Whisper.

Yuki s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, entendant de la musique et des voix provenant de la pièce. Il frappa mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra et comprit pourquoi. Les deux chanteurs étaient au piano, jouant un morceau à quatre mains tout en chantant. Yuki n'apprécia pas le spectacle : ils étaient tous les deux debout, Dan derrière Shuichi, ses deux bras autour de lui pour atteindre le piano. Celui-ci étant bas, ils étaient obligés de se pencher. Ce qui donnait à la scène un caractère très ambigu. Même Hiro grimaça. Cependant, il prit les choses en main et passa devant Yuki.

- Hey les artistes, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre, la récréation est finie !

Les deux interpellés levèrent les yeux. Shuichi vit Yuki à la porte, qui affichait un visage impassible, et courut l'embrasser.

- Tu as pu venir, c'est vraiment gentil, tu as sauvé notre journée de travail !

- Tu n'as pas l'air trop débordé… remarqua-t-il.

- On faisait une pause avec Dan. Il m'apprend des trucs sympas au piano. Je vous laisse une minute, je reviens !

Shuichi les abandonna un moment. Le chanteur des Whisper s'avança et tendit la main à Yuki, alors qu'au Japon, on ne serrait jamais la main pour saluer.

- Yuki Eiri-san, je suis content de te revoir.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, répliqua ce dernier en ignorant sa main tendue.

- Toujours aussi aimable, je me demande bien ce que Shuichi fait avec toi.

- Je me demande surtout ce que tu essaies de faire avec lui.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais…

- Vous allez pas commencer tous les deux, intervint Hiro.

- Je dois rejoindre les autres de toute façon.

Shuichi revint à cet instant et entendit les derniers mots de Dan.

- Tu remontes déjà ? j'espère qu'on aura le temps de finir plus tard, t'as trop de bonnes combines que j'aimerai apprendre, si t'es d'accord.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Shui-chan, on va passer du temps ensemble, parce que tu as raison, il y a encore temps de choses que je peux t'apprendre…

Si le sous-entendu échappa au chanteur aux cheveux roses, il fut parfaitement clair autant pour l'écrivain que pour le guitariste. Hiro décida d'intervenir encore une fois.

- Je remonte avec toi, Dan, j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire… Et puis, on va leur laisser un peu d'intimité… On dirait pas comme ça, mais ils s'aiment tellement qu'à un moment, ils vont finir par oublier que je suis là et se sauter dessus…

- Hiro ! s'indigna Shuichi en devenant d'un joli rouge.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Yuki, merci encore de t'être déplacé. A demain pour notre petite soirée ! On y va, Dan.

- A tout à l'heure, Shui-chan, mais ne tarde pas trop… tu me manques déjà…

Shuichi pouffa alors que Dan passait sa main dans ses cheveux roses.

Hiro tenta de rassurer Yuki par un regard mais le sien, fixé sur Dan, était glacial. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, ils ferma les yeux et se força au calme. Il sentit les bras de Shuichi autour de sa taille et ouvrit les yeux. Son chanteur s'était blottit dans ses bras. Alors il referma les siens autour de lui et se sentit un peu mieux.

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi étourdi, mais en même temps, je suis content, parce que tu es là. Ca ne t'a pas trop dérangé, au moins.

- Je passerai plus souvent, si je le pouvais. Là, c'était possible. Ne t'inquiète pas de ces détails. Combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'on ne vienne te chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai te parler…

Lorsque Yuki disait cette phrase en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou et sur son visage, il ne signifiait pas vouloir s'installer autour d'une table et discuter… Non, il ne souhaitait pas utiliser un autre langage que celui du corps…

- Eiri…

Yuki le fit taire d'un baiser tout en tournant le verrou de la porte de son autre main, avant de l'entraîner sur la banquette.

Ce fut un Shuichi tout sourire qui regagna le studio une demi-heure plus tard, des étoiles dans les yeux, les joues encore rouges, sous les regards mi-irrités, mi-amusés de ses amis et collègues de travail.

Un seul ne souriait pas, Dan Katsuo Kansei.

Tu seras à moi, Shui-chan, et ce sourire qui te rend encore plus beau, c'est à moi que tu le devras !

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Lexique :

Ohayo : salut.

Arigato : merci.

Pour info : Whisper veut dire murmure (anglais) et Katsuo veut dire Victorieux (japonais)


	3. Chapter 3 : une soirée entre amis

Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! Ici, Welcome to my romance de je sais pas qui, mais ça fait partie des musiques de Gravitation…

_**Chapitre trois : une soirée entre amis**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Hiroshi/Ayaka, Fujisaki/Hisae, un peu Dan/Shuichi..

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Dan Kasuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper), Fujisaki Suguru (pianiste des Bad Luck), Hisae Shindo ( soeur de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki), Ayaka (petite-amie de Hiroshi), Saburo (batteur des Whisper) et Natsuko (guitariste des Whisper).

**_Résumé_** : petite fic sur un épisode de l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux, au début de leur relation (au bout d'un an quand même) lorsque Yuki doit faire face à la menace d'un rival plutôt déterminé et qu'il apprend à gérer les sentiments inconnus que sont la jalousie et la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

J'ai pas centré sur Yuki/Shuichi, parce qu'au fil de l'écriture, j'ai eu envie de raconter un peu les amours de Tatsuha parce que je l'adore aussi

Note : ce chapitre est un gros morceau, c'est pour faire patienter en fait, je reposterai un nouveau samedi, je pense, (j ' espere) parce qu'après je dissparais une semaine... bises et merci à vous pour vos com' et vos encouragements _lysa_

Chapitre trois : une soirée entre amis

Le vendredi soir était enfin arrivé. La journée avait paru interminable à Shuichi, qui avait tellement hâte de passer la soirée avec Yuki et tous ses amis.

Il lui arrivait encore de sortir, mais moins qu'avant, parce qu'il adorait rentrer chez lui retrouver Yuki et terminer la soirée avec lui. De n'importe quelle façon : regarder la télé, un film, écouter de la musique, lire une bd ou un manga confortablement installé dans ses bras, faire un tour au parc, dîner dehors, aller au ciné, ou simplement dîner et aller se coucher lorsqu'il était trop fatigué, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela lui convenait.

Yuki était très occupé à l'écriture de son roman depuis leur retour de tournée, mais il ne s'enfermait plus dans son bureau en oubliant complètement la présence de Shuichi. Il y travaillait la journée pour pouvoir se détendre le soir avec son amant. Et si parfois, pris d'inspiration et du besoin d'écrire, il retournait à son ordinateur après dîner, Shuichi avait appris à le laisser tranquille et s'occupait de son côté. Lorsque cela arrivait, souvent Yuki ne le rejoignait que très tard, alors qu'il était déjà couché. Shuichi, qui somnolait en l'attendant, était alors récompensé, en quelque sorte. Car comme pour se faire pardonner cet abandon, Yuki redoublait d'attention.

- Onii-chan !

Shuichi sursauta et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir sa sœur dans ses bras, qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber à la renverse.

- Imooto-chan… soupira-t-il. Je suis content de te voir aussi… Et si tu te levais, que je regarde comme tu t'es fait belle ?

Fujisaki s'avança et tendit la main à la jeune fille en souriant.

- Je vais t'aider à te relever, Hisae-chan.

- Arigato, Fujisaki-kun, dit-elle, toute rougissante sous son regard.

- Et moi, personne ne m'aide, bien sûr ?

Dan apparut comme par miracle, se saisit du bras de Shuichi et le releva. Mais sa traction, bien que non brusque, avait était si puissante que Shuichi se retrouva pratiquement dans ses bras. Il ne le lâcha pas, une main tenant toujours son bras, l'autre autour de sa taille, le visage dangereusement proche du sien. Shuichi se troubla à peine de cette proximité et sourit.

- Arigato, Dan, mais tu sais, je plaisantais, j'ai l'habitude avec ma sœur, et… Eiri ! hurla-t-il alors en se dégageant de l'étreinte du chanteur des Whisper pour rejoindre son amant.

La scène n'avait pas échappé à l'écrivain, qui lança un regard de tueur au chanteur des Whisper, qui sentit un frisson le parcourir malgré lui.

- Et merde, il pouvait pas être en retard celui-là… soupira-t-il.

Hiroshi s'approcha de lui et se pencha discrètement vers son oreille.

- Je te conseille de garder tes mains loin de Shuichi, j'ai vraiment envie de passer une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi, et ça risque d'être difficile si je me mets des barrières.

- Tu as déjà eu un aperçu, pendant la tournée. Si Yuki s'en va, Shuichi s'en va.

- Tu n'as pas tort… ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai discret. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce pantalon le met plus qu'en valeur… Franchement, au lieu de mettre des perruques, il ferrait mieux de cacher son fessier, il y en a pas deux aussi… humm, je trouve même pas les mots.

Hiroshi détesta son sourire carnassier, sa main le démangea, mais il préféra se calmer et prendre sur lui.

- Tous nos fans ne sont, heureusement, pas aussi obsédés que toi, Dan. Ils ne se fient pas à son fessier pour le reconnaître, ils s'intéressent à autre chose..

- Je sais bien. Mais moi aussi, je suis intéressé par plus que son fessier. Sa voix, ses gestes, ses yeux, il est canon. Et il sera à moi.

- Tu rêves. Regarde-les, ils ne se touchent même pas et leur amour irradie d'eux.

- Il en faut plus pour arrêter Dan Katsuo Kansei, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Hiroshi décida de ne pas insister davantage pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment. D'ailleurs, son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Tatsuha et d'Ayaka.. Il rejoignit la jeune fille et lui sourit tendrement en la complimentant, il la trouvait tellement belle... Elle lui retourna le compliment. Ils étaient tous très bien habillés pour sortir, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il était pressé de se retrouver un peu seul avec elle pour pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Ils firent les dernières présentations, puis ils décidèrent de la répartition des personnes dans les voitures.

Yuki embarqua Shuichi, Tatsuha, Fujisaki et Hisae, quant à Hiroshi, il prit avec lui Ayaka et les trois Whisper.

Les deux voitures filèrent donc vers Yokohama.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée au Tokyo Beer Dock. Il était rare qu'une seule conversation pu retenir l'attention de tous, le plus souvent, ils se parlaient par petits groupes. Cela leur arrivait même de changer de place… Entre ceux qui prenaient des nouvelles (Ayaka, Yuki, Hiroshi), ceux qui faisaient connaissance (notamment avec les Whisper), ceux qui en profitaient pour développer un lien (Hisae et Fujisaki), ceux qui draguaient ou discutaient simplement (Dan, Shuichi, Tatsuha, re les Whisper)… la soirée passa très rapidement.

Il fut très vite l'heure de quitter les lieux, qui fermait à 22h30. Les autres clients les regardaient aussi avec plus d'insistance, ils commençaient visiblement à être reconnus malgré leurs perruques qui changeaient leurs coiffures.

22h30 un vendredi soir, c'était bien tôt pour terminer une soirée…

A l'unanimité ils décidèrent d'aller faire un karaoké.

Yuki s'en serait bien passé, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer tant que Shuichi ne serait pas rentré. En plus, il était le plus vieux, il se sentait un peu responsable, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Enfin, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Dan qu'il l'autorisait à continuer ses tentatives de séduction.

Ca faisait pas mal de raisons, en fait…

Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans un karaoké de Tokyo.

Bien sûr, il fut le seul à ne pas chanter.

Tous les autres se succédaient sur la scène à un moment ou un autre.

Ayaka et Hiroshi s'éclataient en souvenir de la première soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Hisae et Fujisaki devenaient de plus en plus amoureux de seconde en seconde, et chantaient en essayant désespérément de ne pas se dévorer des yeux…

Natsuko, la guitariste de Whisper, et Saburo, le batteur, reprenaient des tubes de leurs groupes préférés, accompagné par Tatsuha.

Et pour le grand malheur de Yuki, Shuichi et Dan faisaient la même chose…

Les mœurs japonaises étaient à une certaine retenue, pourtant le chanteur des Whisper ne manquait pas une occasion de se coller à Shuichi. Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où disparaissait si souvent la main de Dan qui ne tenait pas le micro…

Il était content de voir que Shuichi s'amusait autant, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne fut pas avec l'homme qui avait juré de les séparer…

Ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, c'était le manque de réaction de Shuichi. Il mettait toujours du temps avant de se dégager d'une étreinte de Dan, à lui retirer une main qui s'attardait, à mettre de la distance… lorsqu'il pensait à le faire. Ils affichaient une telle complicité, encore maintenant, comme durant la tournée, plus encore. Ils partageaient tant de choses. Tout ceci avait-il un sens ?

Soudain oppressé, Yuki décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Il eut juste le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant d'être rejoint par Tatsuha.

- Alors, Onii-san, tu te sens déjà trop vieux pour tout ça ? dit-il en lui arrachant sa cigarette pour la mettre dans sa propre bouche.

Yuki ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard mauvais, avant de ressortir une nouvelle cigarette. Il l'alluma, toujours en silence.

- Tu passes vraiment une sale fin de soirée, on dirait. C'est étrange que Shuichi ne s'en rende pas compte. C'est vrai qu'il est très occupé…

- Au cas où t'aurais pas saisi, gaki, je suis sorti pour prendre l'air et être seul.

- Et moi je suis venu parler à mon frère.

Yuki tira sur sa cigarette et relâcha la fumée lentement avant de répondre.

- Tu passes le week-end à la maison, tu auras le temps de me parler.

- Je suis pas sûr que je m'en souviendrai !

- Alors ce ne doit pas être si important.

- Eiri…

- Vas-y alors, qu'on en finisse ! J'ai mal au crâne.

Tatsuha ne répondit pas de suite.

- Je trouve que c'est bien, ce que tu fais pour Shui-chan. T'es presque devenu un être social et sociable !

- Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, aies pitié de ton grand frère et ferme-là, Tatsuha.

- Sérieusement, chaque fois que je te voyais ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression que tu avançais, grâce à Shui-chan. Mais ce soir, depuis qu'on est entré pour faire ce karaoké, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière.

Yuki continua de fumer en silence. Tatsuha saisit sa cigarette et la jeta par terre.

- Merde, Eiri, t'es en train de te faire piquer ton mec et tu réagis pas ! Nous savons tous combien Shuichi t'aime, mais ce Dan est un sacré baratineur. Il ne tombera pas dans le panneau, aussi naïf soit-il, mais à condition que tu cesses de jouer l'indifférence et l'insensibilité. Ne te replies pas comme ça sur toi, exprime ce que tu ressens !

- Je te remercie pour la leçon, mais j'en ai aucune à recevoir de toi, otouto.

Yuki voulut rentrer dans le bar, mais Tatsuha le retint.

- De quoi as-tu si peur, Eiri-chan ? Tu as le doit d'être jaloux et de le montrer, tu as le droit d'avoir peur de perdre la personne que tu aimes, qu'est-ce que cela te coûte de la monter, si c'est pour l'éviter ?

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi, Tatsuha. N'as-tu pas été autant que les autres victime de mon rejet ? Je ne t'ai pas témoigné beaucoup de sentiments ces six dernières années.

- Et alors, je sais que tu les ressens, même si tu ne les exprimes pas. C'est pareil pour Shuichi. Il s'y est fait, comme moi, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres un peu ton cœur. Sauf que moi, je serai toujours ton frère, je serai toujours là. Pas lui, si tu continues.

- Il a accepté jusqu'à présent le peu que j'avais à offrir, cela semblait lui suffire. Si ce n'est plus le cas, il a raison de se laisser séduire. Je ne l'empêcherai pas d'avoir une chance d'être plus heureux et d'avoir tout ce qu'il mérite.

- On est pas dans un de tes romans, là ! C'est ta manière de l'aimer, mais elle n'est pas efficace, Onii-san. Ca te coûte quoi, une marque d'attention, quelques mots pour lui montrer que tu as peur et que tu te sens menacé par sa complicité avec Dan ?

Yuki ne répondit pas, refusant de le regarder. Tatsuha le força à lui faire face, et ne baissa pas les yeux sous son regard glacé.

- Ne refoule pas tes sentiments, kuso ! Quand il le touche, dégage-le ! Ne reste pas les bras croisés avec ce regard et ton indifférence habituelle…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Tatsuha. Vu que tu ne me comprends pas, reste en dehors de tout ça, tu veux.

Il poussa doucement son frère et rentra retrouver les autres. Shuichi se leva alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux et l'entraîna au bar.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en leur commandant à boire.

- Et toi ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Haï, ça m'a fait du bien ! K. et Sakano me tueraient s'ils savaient, heureusement que c'est le week-end, je vais reposer un peu ma voix.

- Avec Tatsuha, je sais pas si ça va être possible. Il risque de te demander d'imiter Ryuichi, encore et toujours.

- On pourrait l'inviter, ça réglerait tout, et ça ferait plaisir à ton frère.

- Je croyais qu'il avait emmené Noriko à Nagasaki voir sa famille.

- Ils rentraient ce soir, enfin hier soir, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont pas pu venir avec nous. Je l'appellerai demain, si tu es d'accord. Enfin, tout à l'heure, on est déjà demain. Je m'embrouille un peu, excuse-moi.

- Haï.

Ils burent un moment en silence.

- Tu étais dehors avec Tatsuha. Tout va bien ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il est venu m'embêter, comme d'habitude.

- Eiri, tu… tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Tout va bien.

Shuichi baissa les yeux. Il savait quand Yuki lui mentait, et c'était le cas. L'écrivain s'en voulut, il avait oublié qu'il ne parvenait plus à cacher grand chose à son amant. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter et rougir.

- Tu as raison, je suis un peu ennuyé. Je… J'aurais aimé chanter avec toi ce soir, plutôt que de te voir avec Dan. Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable.

- Le fait que tu sois là est déjà énorme, assura le chanteur en souriant. Et que tu m'avoues ce que tu viens de me dire aussi. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu être avec toi et les autres en même temps. J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée et moitié de nuit, vu l'heure qu'il est.

- Tant mieux.

- Il est d'ailleurs temps de rentrer, non ?

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué.

- Je pourrai chanter et danser des heures encore. Mais… j'ai encore plus envie de tes bras autour de moi pour m'endormir tranquillement après une bonne douche, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Dans ce cas…

Ils se levèrent et gagnèrent la table où étaient installés les autres. Hisae s'était pratiquement endormie dans les bras de Fujisaki. Shuichi se pencha sur elle et caressa tendrement sa joue pour la réveiller.

- Oujo, on va te ramener.

La jeune fille gémit et se blottit encore plus dans les bras du pianiste.

- Elle est aussi difficile à réveiller que toi, Shui-chan, lui rappela Hiroshi en se levant, lui saisissant le bras au passage. Aller viens, on s'en fait une dernière tous les deux, Fuji-chan va nous la réveiller tendrement en attendant !

Le chanteur eut à peine le temps de protester, il se retrouva sur la scène.

- Pour ton chéri, lui glissa à l'oreille le guitariste tout en choisissant la chanson. Et la mienne accessoirement.

La chanson s'appelait « Welcome to my romance »

_Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de_

_Naze suki ni natta no atta nante_

_ANATA no mimi moto Kotae shiiiru_

_WAGAMAMA wo yurushite_

_konna boku wa ANATA no koto_

_ANATA isshouni nanimo kamo_

_Shitteshimau unmei nano sa_

_Subete wo nugi sute you_

_Tozasareta sou mune ni_

_(Just like "first Love")_

_Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_...Welcome to my romance!_

Leurs deux mains se tendirent en une tendre invitation symbolique. Ni Ayaka, ni Yuki n'avait l'intention de les rejoindre, mais ils leur sourirent, elle plus franchement que lui.

_Unmei no deaite hito wa_

_Kawaru to daremo ga iukedo_

_chigausa hounto no jibun e to_

_kawatte yuku no sa_

_tsumasaki kara MISUTERIASU na_

_Kiss de nanimo kamo tsuzunde_

_ANATA no sono ai no fun dake_

_boku ni shoumeishite yo_

_kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_...Welcome to my romance!_

Doux sourire aussi bien de Hiroshi que de Shuichi chacun vers la personne qu'ils aimaient.

_Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)_

_Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa_

_Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara_

_You wanna "kiss" Soretomo_

_You wanna "touch"...Romance ni youkoso_

_I know what you want you want_

_I can tell you!_

_Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX_

_So tell me what you want me to..._

_(So tell me what you want me to...)_

_Let's "make love"_

Clin d'œil et sourire malicieux ne s'adressant toujours qu'à deux personnes dans la salle.

_kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

...Welcome to my romance

Ils terminèrent sous les applaudissements et regagnèrent leur table. Shuichi accepta le verre que lui tendit Yuki, but, puis se pencha sur sa sœur et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Fujisaki avait presque réussit à la réveiller, mais à ce rythme, ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, puis, se rendant compte de sa position, se redressa en rougissant, évitant de regarder Fujisaki.

- Gomen nasaï, Fuji-kun ! dit-elle en se levant, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Ce n'était pas désagréable ! répliqua le jeune pianiste, la faisant rougir encore plus.

Shuichi l'entoura de son bras pour la soutenir.

- On te ramène, oujo. Qui veut rentrer, alors ?

- Moi, répondit Fujisaki.

- Nous restons, annoncèrent Ayaka et Hiroshi.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester, Shui-chan ? demanda Dan. Yuki peut rentrer seul, non, il n'a pas besoin de toi ?

- Désolé, Dan, mais non. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de rentrer, et c'est moi qui ait besoin de lui. Je vous adore tous, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul avec lui.

- Pour le moment… murmura le chanteur des Whisper, mais peu l'entendirent. Alors rentre bien, moi je reste.

- Je reste avec toi, lui dit Saboru.

- Je reste aussi, décida Tatsuha.

Yuki lui tendit les clés de l'appartement.

- Ta chambre est prête alors pas de bruit, c'est clair ? Et tu ramènes pas n'importe qui chez nous.

- Haï ! Arigato, Onii-san.

- Il y a une place en plus dans la voiture, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ? proposa Shuichi.

- Voir deux, en se tassant, ajouta Yuki.

- C'est sûr que toi, ça te dérange pas, vu que t'es le chauffeur ! remarqua Dan.

- Si c'est toi la personne en plus, tu te satisferas sûrement du coffre.

- Si Shui-chan y est avec moi, y a pas de soucis, ça nous fera un peu d'intimité.

- Shuichi est claustrophobe, baka !

- Honto ? Moi qui rêvait de nous coincer dans un ascenseur… se désola-t-il en se tournant vers le chanteur que tout ceci amusait visiblement.

- Oublie ça, intervint Hiroshi, sauvant la situation comme à son habitude, on a encore besoin de notre chanteur.

- Le chanteur en question aimerait bien rentrer, si ça ne vous fait rien, alors…

- Je veux bien que tu me déposes, Yuki-san, si cela ne te fais pas un trop grand détour, demanda Natsuko.

- Iee. Allons-y.

Tatsuha se pencha vers on frère pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas si je ne rentre pas, je vais m'occuper de tu sais qui.

- Tat-chan, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là…

- Rentrez bien ! répondit le jeune adolescent en ignorant son frère. Dan, Saboru, en piste !

Yuki regarda son frère, légèrement inquiet.

- Eiri, il y a un problème ?

- Prends les clés et amène tout le monde à la voiture, je vous rejoins.

Shuichi n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions.

Yuki s'assit pour parler à Hiroshi et Ayaka.

- Onegaï, gardez un œil sur mon frère. Il n'apprécie pas l'attitude de Dan envers Shuichi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance.

- Ok, pas de problème.

- S'il y a la moindre embrouille, vous m'appelez, quelque soit l'heure.

Hiroshi hocha la tête.

Yuki regagna sa voiture. Il sourit à Shuichi pour le rassurer.

Hisae s'était endormie dans les bras de Fujisaki, qui n'avait jamais affiché un tel bonheur en dehors de la tournée.

Natsuko racontait comment elle avait rencontré Saboru qui l'avait présentée à Dan.

Son hôtel étant le plus proche, elle descendit la première.

Ils déposèrent ensuite Fujisaki.

- Shuichi, en tout bien tout honneur, Hisae peut rester chez moi, ça arrangerait tout le monde, non ?

- Et puis quoi encore, enlève tes pattes de sur ma sœur, ima !

- Shui-chan… murmura l'écrivain.

- Bon ça va. C'est d'accord, mais vous dormez pas dans la même pièce. Et pas de visites nocturnes.

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai fais cette proposition pour arranger tout le monde, que vous puissiez rentrer tôt et dormir, il est plus de quatre heure du matin !

- Comment tu fais pour m'engueuler à voix basse ?

L'écrivain et le pianiste poussèrent le même soupir désespéré.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour la porter ? proposa Yuki.

- Ca ira, elle est plus légère que mon piano. Merci pour la soirée et tout. A bientôt ! Rentrez bien.

- Dis a ma sœur de m'appeler dès qu'elle peut, et si je réponds pas, qu'elle me laisse un message.

- Ce sera dit.

Le pianiste et Hisae rentrés, Shuichi se tourna vers Yuki.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ce qui se passe entre eux, mais j'ai confiance en Fuji-chan. Hisae n'a que 15 ans, mais bon. Ca me fait peur que son premier petit-ami ait le caractère de Fuji, il peut être si insensible et blessant parfois. De toute façon, il est prévenu, s'il la blesse, je lui brise les doigts.

Yuki sourit devant son air sérieux.

- T'es vraiment mignon quant tu joues les méchants.

Shuichi rougit sous la pâle lumière des lampadaires.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Eiri, c'est ma sœur.

- Et quand tu rougis, encore plus… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sœur, pas maintenant…

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Un long et langoureux baiser qui fit tourner la tête du chanteur…

- Rentrons, on sera mieux à la maison, décida Yuki en redémarrant la voiture.

Shuichi hocha simplement la tête, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits…

A suivre (si vous le voulez bien )

Lexique

Arigato : merci

Gaki : sale gamin, emmerdeur

Gomen nasaï : désolé

Hai : oui

Honto : vraiment

Ima : maintenant

Imooto-chan : petite soeur

Onii-chan : grand frère.

Otouto : petit frère

Onegaï : s'il te plaît.

Oujo : princesse

merci bcp de m'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4 : étranges sentiments

**Titre :_ La menace du rival : le malentendu_**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, un peu lime, mais très très très léger.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient suaf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut)

_**Chapitre quatre : étranges sentiments**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Tatsuha/Dan.

**Personnages** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Dan Katsuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki)..

bonne lecture

**Chapitre quatre : étranges sentiments**

Shuichi émergea de son sommeil, ne sentant plus la chaleur de Yuki contre lui depuis un moment. Il se leva du lit déserté et gagna le salon, d'où il vit l'écrivain sur le balcon. Sans tenir compte du petit vent frais, il le rejoignit. L'air inquiet qu'il affichait termina de le réveiller.

- Eiri, tout va bien ?

- Tatsuha n'est pas rentré.

- Et alors ? Connaissant ton frère, il a dû rencontrer quelqu'un et finir sa nuit avec. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Comment pouvait-il lui parler de son inquiétude sans lui expliquer ses raisons, sans évoquer Dan, sa conversation avec Tatsuha ? Hiroshi et Ayaka lui avaient promis de l'appeler en cas de problème, mais une fois rentrés, comment savoir si tout s'était bien passé ? Yuki avait très bien compris que Tatsuha voulait détourner Dan de Shuichi, mais à quel prix ? Il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire et à le reconnaître, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, et il n'aimait pas l'attitude de Dan..

- Eiri ? le rappela Shuichi en posant sa main sur la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, tu as raison, je ne devrai pas m'en faire. Mais, je le trouve encore jeune, j'ai peur qu'il ne se blesse à jouer ce genre de jeu. Jusqu'à présent, c'est toujours lui qui a brisé des cœurs.

- Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'hier, tu l'as laissé dans ce karaoké, volontairement. Alors que d'habitude, tu ne sors pas avec lui, donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et où il va.

Yuki se tourna vers son amant.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir responsable des gens.

- Maintenant que tu sais comment effacer la distance et montrer un peu tes sentiments, tu commences à le faire avec tous les gens que tu aimes. Tu t'y feras.

- Encore une chose que je te dois. Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier.

- Tu… est-ce que tu préférais ta vie d'avant ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de souhaiter ne jamais m'avoir rencontré ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Shuichi baissa les yeux, blessé, et frissonna malgré lui. Il ne les releva que lorsqu'il sentit Yuki poser son bras autour de ses épaules. Le visage de son amant se rapprocha du sien, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

- Je me rends vite compte que c'est faux et que je suis mieux depuis qu'on est ensemble. Mais c'est tellement bien aussi de ne se soucier de personne, d'être indifférent à tout. Tu ne comprendras probablement jamais, et tant mieux, quelque part..

- Tu regrettes ce temps là ?

Yuki se redressa. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais encore moins lui mentir.

- Quelques fois.

- Quand, à quels moments ?

- Je ne veux plus en parler, soupira-t-il.

- Eiri, j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Je t'ai dit que ça arrivait de temps en temps, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire…

- Demo…

- Ca suffit ! le coupa-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement. Rentre, tu vas prendre froid.

- Eiri…

- J'ai dit : rentre ! reprit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ima.

Shuichi rentra la tête dans les épaules et s'exécuta, songeant amèrement qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché…

Au même moment, dans un hôtel du quartier voisin, un beau brun aux yeux noirs terminait de s'habiller… enfin, essayait…

- T'es vraiment obligé de partir ? murmura Dan en promenant ses lèvres sur la nuque du beau brun en question.

- Je suis sensé passé le week-end avec mon frère et son homme, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Dan se rallongea, laissant sa main se glisser sous le t-shirt de Tatsuha et caresser son dos. L'adolescent ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir.

- « Mon frère et son homme ». Tu ne choisis pas tes mots au hasard.

- Shuichi mérite bien ce titre après tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour l'obtenir.

- Que tu m'as subtilement détaillé autour du dernier verre qu'on a pris cette nuit.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de précisions sur l'attachement de Shuichi. Tu sais à présent combien il aime mon frère, et est aimé en retour.

- Cela ne me décourage absolument pas, Tat-chan.

Tatsuha se leva et se tourna vers lui. Œil noir contre oeil noir, sourire provocateur contre sourire provocateur.

- C'est bien dommage, Dan, finit-il par dire en laissant glisser un regard appuyé sur le corps du chanteur, à peine recouvert par le drap.

- Ne prend pas cet air désolé, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on se revoit. T'es plus que doué, pour ton âge.

L'adolescent s'appuya sur le lit et se pencha vers le chanteur jusqu'à le frôler.

- Ca ne dépend que de toi. Laisse mon frère et Shuichi tranquilles, et je serais à toi, même si je dois faire trente fois Kyoto-Tokyo par semaine. Je te laisserai même me dominer.

- Hummm, intéressant… reconnut-il en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Mais, malheureusement, tes propositions alléchantes et tes performances ne me font pas perdre de vue mon objectif : Shuichi. Tu sais te montrer persuasif, mais je ne peux pas renoncer. Dan Katsuo Kansei ne perds jamais.

- Pourtant, tu viens de perdre quelque chose en refusant mon offre. Et tu en connais la valeur, puisque tu as eu un aperçu.

Il voulut se redresser mais Dan l'en empêcha ; il l'attira à lui et le renversa sur le lit avant de le chevaucher pour bloquer toute fuite.

- Ai-je vraiment perdu quoi que ce soit ? murmura-t-il en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant tendrement la peau.

- Je ne peux fréquenter l'homme qui menace le bonheur si durement acquis de mon frère. J'ai peut-être peu de morale pour certaines choses, mais j'ai une conscience et le sens de la famille.

- Dommage. En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais Shui-chan est un défi, et je n'en ai jamais perdu un seul.

Tatsuha lui releva le visage et l'embrassa, puis le fit basculer pour dominer la situation et le bloquer à son tour. Il se recula ensuite pour le regarder en face.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques, tu as tort de provoquer mon frère.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Vous savez tous que je peux réussir et ça vous fait peur. Mais je dois dire qu'aux discours des autres, je préfère ta méthode… avoua-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer plus près encore. Tu peux m'en refaire une démonstration quand tu veux, tu sais.

Tatsuha se dégagea de son étreinte, se leva et mit sa veste en soutenant son regard.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas encore qui peut s'avérer le plus dangereux pour l'autre, entre mon frère et toi. En tout cas, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, Dan. Mata ne.

- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver…

L'adolescent quitta la chambre d'hôtel sans un mot de plus.

Dan se rallongea et sourit.

Les choses se compliquaient, mais il prenait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait espéré au début. Et si les choses continuaient de se passer comme il le voulait, il allait en connaître encore davantage, et très rapidement…

_A suivre..._

**Lexique** :

Demo : mais.

Ima : maintenant.

Mata ne : à plus.

Merci à toutes pour vos com', j espère que vous avez toujours envie de connaitre la suite...

Bises... Lysanea


	5. Chapter 5 : un début d'explication

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu. **

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient suaf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre cinq : un début d'explications**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Tohma/Mika

**Personnages** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki),

**Chapitre cinq : un début d'explication**

Shuichi et Yuki venaient de terminer un déjeuner rapide et silencieux lorsqu'on sonna. Le chanteur se leva pour ouvrir. La silhouette de Tatsuha se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ohayo, Tat-chan !

- Ohayo, Shui-chan.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il encore en le laissant entrer.

L'adolescent se déchaussa en une fraction de seconde, traversa l'appartement en traînant des pieds et s'affala dans le canapé. Shuichi le suivit en souriant, attendant sa réponse.

- Ca va très bien ! Et toi, tu as récupéré ? Eiri dort encore ?

- Iee, on vient de finir de manger. Je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Arigato, j'ai mangé un bout à l'hôtel avant de partir.

Shuichi n'eut pas le temps de relever, Yuki entra dans le salon. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard. Puis, Tatsuha lui balança les clefs, et il les rattrapa d'un geste fluide.

- J'en ai pas eu besoin, finalement, Onii-chan.

- T'étais où ?

Tatsuha laissa échapper un petit rire, surpris.

- C'est nouveau, ça ! En passant sur le fait que tu connais déjà la réponse, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, répondit-il sèchement avant de se détourner.

- Eiri, où vas-tu ? osa demander Shuichi d'une petite voix.

- A ton avis ?

La porte du bureau claqua, à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Y avait quoi au menu ? demanda l'adolescent en se redressant. Il a avalé de travers ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est bizarre depuis ce matin.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit en rentrant ? Il a pas eu son câlin et ça l'a frustré ?

- C'est pas drôle, Tat-chan. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au réveil. Depuis, j'ai plusieurs fois eu la désagréable impression de revenir en arrière. Il se braque, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il peut avoir.

- Je vois. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuichi s'assit à côté de lui et soupira.

- Pas directement, en fait. Tu vois, il s'inquiétait pour toi, ce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut pour ça.

- « Ca » quoi ?

- Il m'en veut d'avoir bouleversé sa vie, sa manière d'être et de penser.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps, si c'est ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit la véritable raison de son humeur, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tatsuha se pencha vers lui, un sourire moqueur mais le regard franc et sérieux. Shuichi recula par réflexe.

- Eiri est jaloux, murmura-t-il comme si c'était le secret le mieux gardé du Japon.

- Nani ?

Tatsuha se laissa aller de nouveau en arrière, sans quitter son petit sourire moqueur.

- Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être inquiet pour moi ni pour personne, mais il n'a pas l'habitude non plus d'être jaloux et d'avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un. Ca, oui, c'est de ta faute.

- De quoi tu parles, Tat-chan ?

- De Dan et toi, de quoi d'autre ?

Shuichi se détendit et s'autorisa à sourire vraiment pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était sérieux !

- Ca ne l'est pas, d'après toi ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

- Bien sûr que non ! Dan et moi, on est amis, rien de plus. Il s'amuse avec moi, c'est dans sa personnalité, mais il n'est pas sérieux.

- Et si tu te trompais ?

Shuichi resta silencieux un moment, observant Tatsuha, qui lui rendit son regard.

- Je me fous royalement de Dan, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que lui, il ne s'en fout pas de toi, Shui-chan, et que cela fait souffrir mon frère.

- Tu te trompes, Eiri sait que je l'aime, je l'embête assez avec ça dix fois par jour. L'attitude de Dan n'a rien à voir avec son humeur, c'est autre chose. D'ailleurs, je te le répète, Dan n'est pas sérieux. Il suffit juste qu'il trouve quelqu'un et il arrêtera ses bêtises avec moi.

- C'est toi qui te trompe. Je lui ai fait passé l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie, et même après avoir connu le paradis avec moi, il refuse de renoncer à te conquérir. Ce sont presque ses mots, tu sais, je n'invente rien.

Shuichi rougit violemment.

- Tu… Tu étais… non… Tat-chan, ne me dis pas… toi et Dan ?

- Ca t'étonne ? Tu me connais, depuis le temps. Et Dan est vraiment pas mal, faut le reconnaître, même s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon frère. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que physiquement qu'il est loin derrière. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de vérifier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Hey, mais t'es hyper mignon quand tu rougis ! remarqua-t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Ca suffit, Tat-chan ! le repoussa-t-il en se levant. Bon, j'ai une course à faire, je te laisse. Repose-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de faire comme chez toi. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tatsuha se leva et s'étira en souriant.

- C'est gentil, mais non merci. Je vais juste me reposer, en écoutant un peu de musique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tous mes albums sont dans la chambre, sers-toi, comme d'habitude. A tout à l'heure.

L'adolescent gagna sa chambre.

Shuichi prit sa veste et alla prévenir Yuki de son absence.

Il frappa à son bureau et n'obtenant aucune réponse, se risqua à entrer. Un instant, il songea qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire ça, un an plus tôt. Oui, les choses changeaient…

L'écrivain était devant son ordinateur, son profil se découpait dans la lumière du jour. Shuichi s'en voulut presque de le perturber, il paraissait si concentré… et il était tellement beau dans ces moments-là…

- Je descends, finit-il par dire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Iee.

Il n'avait même pas levé le nez de son écran. Shuichi prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il l'enlaça par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule.

- J'étais prêt à me prendre de nouveau cette attitude glaciale si je faisais quelque chose de mal, ou qui ne te plaisait pas. Mais je dois être vraiment idiot, parce que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire entre cette nuit et ce matin. Ou alors, j'ai eu une crise de somnambulisme. Je t'en prie, parle-moi, je ne comprends pas.

Yuki soupira.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Alors quoi ? C'est Tatsuha ? Il est là maintenant, il va bien. Tu devrais être rassuré.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer si tu ne veux pas, c'est entre ton frère et toi. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller parler avec lui, pendant que je vais chercher Ryui-chan. Ce serait dommage de lui faire cette surprise si de ton côté tu continues de faire la tête. Le week-end avait plutôt bien commencé, non ? Bien sûr, si tu préfères qu'on annule tout, j'irai faire un tour avec Ryuichi, je sais pas, on avisera, on peut s'arranger. Rien est obligatoire.

- Iee, va chercher Ryuichi et ramène-le-nous. Je vais parler à Tatsuha en attendant. Gomen ne, Shui-chan.

Il posa sa main sur son bras et appuya sa tête contre sa joue. Shuichi se détendit alors et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je préfère ça. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur. J'y vais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne sois pas trop dur avec Tat-chan, il était juste avec Dan. Au moins ce n'est pas un inconnu pédophile et pervers, ou une nymphomane qui l'aurait suivi jusqu'ici et poursuivi jusqu'à Kyoto. Quoi que, cela lui aurait servi de leçon… Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de lui en donner. Bref, j'y vais, avant d'être en retard. Je t'aime, Eiri-chan, à tout à l'heure.

Yuki grogna et Shuichi l'abandonna à son travail.

Mais l'écrivain ne pouvait plus travailler, Shuichi avait confirmé ses craintes : son frère était avec Dan.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de son cadet.

Il trouva Tat-chan allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs à fond dans les oreilles.

D'expérience, il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas couper la musique brutalement quand Tatsuha écoutait les Nittle Grasper, car il pouvait devenir violent. Alors Yuki se contenta de lui balancer un coussin.

L'adolescent sursauta et se dégagea de sous l'oreiller en coupant la musique.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je suis crevé, Eiri, va droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Combien de fois on l'a fait ? Quelles positions ? Où ? S'il a prononcé le nom de Shui… Ok ok, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Il est mignon, on en avait envie tous les deux. Où est le problème, onii-san ?

- T'as couché avec lui pour obtenir la confirmation de tes doutes et le détourner de Shuichi, voilà le problème. Je ne te demande pas de faire ce genre de choses, kuso !

- Arrête de t'imaginer que je me suis sacrifié pour vous ! Je n'avais aucun besoin de confirmation, dès que je l'ai vu à côté de Shui-chan, j'ai su qu'il le voulait. De mon côté, avec ou sans cela, j'aurais tenté le coup, parce que Dan me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Que ça serve en même temps tes intérêts, j'en suis ravi. Le vrai problème, Eiri, c'est que malgré la nuit exceptionnelle qu'il a passé avec moi, Dan refuse de renoncer à Shuichi.

- Ton ego a dû en prendre un coup, effectivement, railla-t-il.

- Eiri, ne joue pas à ça. Pour une fois, tombe les masques avec moi. Mon ego, on s'en fout. On a un vrai problème.

- « On » ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide.

Tatsuha soupira et décida d'ignorer cette dernière phrase.

- Il ne veut pas renoncer à Shuichi parce que c'est son ego à lui qui pose problème. Ses parents ont vraiment merdé en le nommant. Il est persuadé qu'en tant que « victorieux », il ne peut connaître d'échec. Shuichi est un défi pour lui et il compte bien le relever et l'emporter, quel qu'en soit le prix, en balayant tous les obstacles. C'est une obsession.

Yuki devint encore plus sombre, son regard se durcit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Tiens-toi loin de ce type, Tat-chan.

- Tu me prends pour qui, je sais me défendre, et je doute qu'il s'en prenne… Eiri… qu'est-ce que…

L'écrivain avait serré l'épaule de son frère plus fort, le faisant grimacer.

- Reste à l'écart.

- Je ne vois pas…

- J'ai dit : reste à l'écart.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, sa main broyait l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui finit par céder.

- D'a… d'accord.

Yuki relâcha sa pression et se leva.

- Itaï… gémit Tatsuha en se massant l'épaule. T'aurais pas pu faire un peu semblant ?

- Repose-toi, maintenant.

- Eiri ?

L'interpellé se retourna et eut droit à un sourire mi-radieux, mi-provocateur.

- Je t'aime aussi, grand frère.

- Baka.

Il referma la porte, laissant son petit frère retrouver Sakuma Ryuichi dans ses rêves, ne se doutant pas qu'il était en route pour passer le reste du week-end avec lui.

A suivre.

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot.

Haï : oui.

Iee : non.

Itaï : aïe.

Ohayo : salut.

Merci d'être encore là… rdv au prochain chapitre ? Bises/ Lysa


	6. Chapter 6 : un week end plein de surpriz

Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! ici, quelques paroles empruntées à David Halliday « un ange étrange »

_**Chapitre six : un week-end plein de surprises**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Tohma/Mika

**Personnages** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki), Ryuichi Sakuma (chanteur des Nittle Grasper) Kumagoro (deuxième personnalité de Sakuma Ryuichi ?) Seguchi Tohma et Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki et de Tatsuha, femme de Tohma)..

_Notes : ptite note pour yuki-chan, car je n'ai rien pour te répondre directement ! donc merci pour ton com', je suis contente que mes fics plaisent aux fans de gravitation comme moi. Et effectivement, je prête souvent un petit frère a Shuichi, Akitoshi Shindo, qui est une pure invention ! j'ai dans la tête une ptite fic qui raconterait leurs retrouvailles dans laquelle Shuichi lui parlerait de sa vie etc… on verra !_

**Chapitre six : un week-end plein de surprise**

Tatsuha chassa les dernières brumes de ses rêves et se leva. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il avait fait une bonne sieste d'au moins deux heures.

Il s'y attendait, après la nuit qu'il avait passé, entre les déhanchements sur scène et les déhanchés enchaînés sous la couette…

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, se demandant s'il n'était pas sérieusement atteint, car il entendait la voix de son idole alors qu'il était réveillé… jusqu'à ce que la réponse se matérialisa devant ses yeux sous la forme d'un Sakuma Ryuichi discutant tranquillement avec Shuichi, aux côtés de son frère qui lisait un livre.

Yuki et Shuichi lui tournaient le dos, donc ils ne le virent pas rentrer, mais Ryuichi leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les siens. Un large sourire illumina son visage, faisant s'accélérer le cœur du pauvre Tatsuha, qui n'était pas au bout de ses émotions : le chanteur se leva, courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta à son cou.

- Tat-chan ! hurla-t-il en le faisant tomber à terre.

Il était évident que le côté le plus égocentrique et narcissique de Sakuma Ryuichi ne pouvait que le faire adorer quelqu'un qui l'aimait au point de le considérer l'égal d'un dieu…

Tatsuha, lui, était toujours déstabilisé en présence de son idole. Il fantasmait beaucoup sur lui, mais une fois devant lui, il n'osait plus rien faire.

Là, par exemple, il restait couché par terre, Ryuichi allongé contre lui les bras autour de son cou, le cœur battant à se rompre, le souffle court.

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper se redressa, inquiet.

- Tat-chan ? Dis, t'es pas mort ? Oh, Kumagoro, on a tué Tat-chan !

- Mais non, le rassura Shuichi, amusé par la scène, il est juste tellement content qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. Lève-toi, Tatsuha, tu inquiètes Ryui-chan et Kumagoro.

Tatsuha se redressa, et se retrouva encore plus embarrassé par sa position : comme Ryuichi ne s'était pas levé, il se retrouva avec son idole assis sur ses genoux, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, ses mains toujours autour de son cou, son visage à un souffle du sien. Perdu dans son propre embarras, il ne remarqua pas le trouble de Ryuichi, qui finit par se relever comme si de rien n'était en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Gomen ne, Ryuichi-san, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est une belle surprise ! dit-il en se levant. Je… je suis tellement content !

- Shui-chan m'a appelé ce matin et il m'a dit que t'étais là, et que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir alors avec Kumagoro, on a décidé de venir !

- Arigato ! A vous tous !

- Viens t'asseoir, tu dois avoir faim. Ryui-chan nous a apporté des yokan et des monaka faits par la mère de Noriko, lui dit Shuichi en reprenant sa place près de Yuki.

- Elle m'en a donné trois fois trop comme d'habitude, elle dit que je suis trop maigre...

- Tu es parfait ! hurla presque Tatsuha avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son idole. Il n'y a rien à changer, tu es parfait.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit sans prétention le chanteur. Alors, on disait quoi, déjà ? Kumagoro, tu te souviens, toi, hein ? C'est ça, tu as raison ! Shui-chan était en train de nous raconter votre soirée. Vous vous êtes bien amusés, Na No Da ! On en a raté une belle, hein, Kumagoro ?

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir… avec Kumagoro, bien sûr !

- Ca t'aurait sûrement empêché de faire n'importe quoi : intervint Yuki.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fééééééééééééé ? voulut savoir Ryuichi en mode chibi eyes, faisant rougir l'intéressé.

- Rien, rien, tu connais mon frère, il est vieux jeu et ne sait pas s'amuser. Mais on a passé une excellente soirée, j'espère qu'on pourra en refaire une avec toi, Sakuma-san.

Ryuichi se pencha vers son lapin rose sans quitter Tatsuha des yeux.

- Kumagoro dit qu'il est d'accord, mais si tu m'appelles Ryui-chan.

- Je vais essayer.

- Ca fait un an que tu essaies, baka, se moqua Yuki.

Le téléphone sonna, empêchant Tatsuha de se défendre. Etant le plus proche, Yuki décrocha.

- Moshi moshi ? Ohayo, Mika. Haï. Pour le week-end. Haï. Ryuichi aussi. Il reste dîner. Nan'da ? Iee. C'est si important ? Venez, il y a de la place. C'est plus simple de venir à deux qu'à quatre. Matte, demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Mika et Tohma veulent dîner avec nous, ils ont quelque chose à nous dire.

- Je peux vous laisser en famille, proposa Ryuichi.

- Ta présence n'est pas un problème, au contraire, ça a fait plaisir à Mika de savoir que tu restais dîner.

- Dans ce cas, ils n'ont qu'à venir, je vais préparer le dîner pour six, lui dit Shuichi.

- Mika ? Venez. Iee, Shui-chan se propose de faire le dîner. A tout à l'heure.

Shuichi se leva alors qu'il raccrochait.

- Le temps passe vite, je ferai mieux d'aller à la cuisine réfléchir et commencer à préparer le repas.

- Je viens t'aider, décida Yuki en posant son livre.

- Ne mangez pas trop, sinon vous n'aurez plus faim pour le dîner.

Ils laissèrent Tatsuha et Ryuichi avec les pâtisseries, les magazines de musique de Shui-chan et leurs discussions.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un excellent sakuyaki (1) et se régalèrent. Ils terminèrent le repas par un kutzukiri (1).

Un bon thé chaud amena la soirée à son terme.

- Tous ceux qui ont goûté ta cuisine, Shuichi, nous ont dit que tu cuisinais vraiment bien. Y compris Eiri-san. Nous avons mis le temps pour vérifier, mais nous pouvons le confirmer aujourd'hui, le complimenta Tohma. N'est-ce pas, Mika-san ?

- Ikanimo ! C'était digne d'un restaurant de Ginza.

- Merci, Tohma-san, Mika-san. Je suis content que vous ayez enfin pu venir manger à la maison.

- Il y avait toujours un empêchement, avant. Là, c'était une bonne occasion, et nous ne pouvions pas la laisser passer.

- Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose d'important, rappela Yuki..

Le couple se regarda en souriant. C'était rare de les voir se manifester autant de tendresse.

Tohma prit la main de sa femme.

- Mika et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Un instant, le temps se figea.

- Il était temps, murmura Yuki. Félicitations.

Tatsuha se leva pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, muet d'émotion, Ryuichi fit de même avec Tohma.

- Félicitations ! leur dit Shuichi à son tour. C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Avril, répondit Mika.

- Effectivement, ça valait bien un tel dîner !

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis les futurs parents prirent congés, raccompagnant Ryuichi au passage.

Les trois autres ne s'attardèrent pas. Tatsuha avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions de ces deux derniers jours, ils allèrent donc chacun dans leurs chambres.

Une fois couchés, Shuichi se tourna vers Yuki, alors que celui-ci se mettait dans la seule position qui lui permettait de dormir : sur le ventre.

- Dis, Eiri, pourquoi as-tu dit « il était temps » tout à l'heure ?

- Ils sont mariés depuis presque quatre ans. Mika voulait un enfant depuis longtemps.

- Pas Tohma ?

- Il était occupé, je suppose. Après la séparation des Nittle Grasper, il s'est beaucoup investi dans NG production.

- Est-ce que… euh…

- Quoi ? soupira-t-il en se mettant sur le côté pour être face à son amant.

- Est-il vraiment amoureux de toi, Eiri ?

- Iee, il n'est pas amoureux, mais il m'aime, c'est certain. D'une manière étrange, non défini. C'est un mélange d'affection, de culpabilité, d'attachement et d'amour aussi, mais pas celui auquel tu fais référence.

- Et ça l'empêche d'aimer Mika comme un époux aime sa femme ?

- Je ne suis pas expert en relations humaines, tu te souviens ?.

- Gomen nasaï.

- Si elle est enceinte aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils en ont discuté et qu'il a accepté d'être un père. J'espère que ça le ferra devenir un mari aussi. Il adore ma sœur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le reste peut venir avec le temps.

- Comme pour toi avec moi ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais adoré, Shuichi. Je t'ai aimé, et je t'ai détesté pour cela, enfin, j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre. Des paroles d'une chanson me revenait sans cesse quand je te regardais ou pensais à toi.

- Lesquelles ?

Yuki passa sa main dans ses mèches roses.

- « De quel dieu ou bien de quel diable peux-tu être l'étrange créature ? Dangereusement désirable derrière ce regard d'enfant si pur. Je sais que tu es un ange, étrange, qui se croit tout permis, et met le feu à toutes mes nuits. Rien qu'un ange, étrange. J'ai si peur quand le jour se lève que tu ne sois plus qu'une illusion. »

- Je connaissais pas. Mais ça te va bien, tu aurais pu l'écrire. Alors, tu as trouvé une réponse ? Ange des cieux ou créature des enfers ?

- J'ai arrêté de me poser la question avant.

- Et…

- Ca suffit ! l'interrompit-il en l'embrassant. Il est tard, si tu ne veux pas dormir, je peux m'occuper de te fatiguer.

- Tu sais bien que quand on est pas seuls, je préfère pas. Je ne te poserai plus de questions, je ne dis plus un mot, promis.

- Bien. Eteints la lumière.

- Haï. Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi, Shui-chan.

A nouveau sur le ventre, Yuki commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Shuichi tâtonner dans le noir.

- Eiri, tu dors ?

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta-t-il. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Des doigts curieux effleurèrent son visage, puis ses lèvres, avant d'être remplacés par un souffle chaud, puis des lèvres douces qui se pressèrent contre les siennes, tendrement, amoureusement..

- Tu m'as embrassé pour me faire taire, tu sais que je n'aime pas rester sur un baiser « pratique » .Maintenant on peut dormir.

- Baka…

Yuki ne dit rien de plus, souriant dans le noir à cette notion de « baiser pratique » contre laquelle luttait son adorable chanteur. Il posa son bras sur sa poitrine, sa main reposant sur son épaule, qu'il caressait doucement du bout des doigts. Shuichi posa à son tour sa main sur son bras, lui faisant la même caresse pleine de tendresse.

La fatigue prit le dessus sur les questions et Shuichi finit par s'endormir avant Yuki, qui le suivit quelques minutes à peine plus tard..

_A suivre_…

**Notes** :

Le Sakuyaki :est une sorte de fondue, le Kutzukiri est un dessert très frais servi dans un bol, préparé à base de "wasambon-tô" un sucre de canne et de lamelles gélifiées de "kuzu"

**Lexique**

Arigato : merci

Baka : imbécile, idiot

Gomen ne : excuse-moi

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Ikanimi : parfaitement

Moshi moshi : allô.

Ohayo : bonjour, salut

Oyasumi : bonne nuit

Merci merci, je posterai peut etre le 7 avant de partir demain matin, sinon a dans une semaine...

bises a tous et merci pour votre soutien ! Lysanea


	7. Chapter 7 : le tournoi de sumo

Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, un peu lime, quelques chapitres songfic.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient suaf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre Sept : le tournoi de sumo**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki, Dan/Tatsuha

**Personnages** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki), Dan Katsuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper), Sakuma Ryuichi (Chanteur des Nittle Grasper), Hiroshi Nakano (guitariste des bad Luck, meilleur ami ,de Shuichi)

**Note :** un pti dernier avant le depart... bises !

**Chapitre sept : le tournoi de sumo**

Les Bad luck et les Nittle Grasper avaient été invités au dernier grand tournoi annuel de sumo qui avait lieu les 15 derniers jours de septembre à Tokyo. Tohma, Noriko et Fujisaki ne pouvaient pas y participer, retenus ailleurs. Ryuichi avait donné l'invitation de Tohma à Tatsuha, Dan avait bénéficié de celle de Fujisaki, Yuki était un invité officiel, ils s'y rendirent donc à six (1) et bénéficièrent d'un emplacement privilégié et protégé des indiscrétions.

Tatsuha se retrouva assis entre Ryuichi et Dan, Shuichi, derrière eux, entre son meilleur ami et son amant.

Abrités des regards comme ils l'étaient, Dan ne se gêna pas : il se pencha vers Tatsuha, un bras posé sur le dossier de son siège, ledit bras terminé par une main qui frôlait négligemment sa nuque, tandis que son autre main s'installait confortablement bien haut sur sa cuisse.

- Tu m'as presque manqué, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Presque ? releva l'adolescent sur le même ton. Dommage… Tu n'es pas revenu sur ta décision ?

- Etrange, j'allais te poser la même question… Et si on en discutait après, en privé ?

Il avait dit cela en levant les yeux vers Shuichi assis juste derrière Tatsuha, qui détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'écouté leur échange. Il ne se doutait pas que Dan avait parlé doucement, mais en veillant à ce que ses mots restent intelligibles pour tous.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Tatsuha.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Il sourit et se remit droit, sans ôter ni son bras ni sa main, et non sans avoir lancé un regard à Yuki, dont l'expression demeura indéchiffrable, mais au regard glacé plus qu'éloquent.

Le premier combat commença…

Après quelques duels, Shuichi et Ryuichi profitèrent de la pause pour aller chercher à boire. Dan et Tatsuha prétextèrent une envie pressante pour aller continuer à faire un peu plus connaissance dans les toilettes du complexe.

Hiroshi et Yuki se retrouvèrent donc seuls un moment.

- Je sais pas comment tu peux être si calme, Yuki-san. Dan utilise ton frère pour provoquer ton amant ; moi je lui aurai déjà cassé la gueule.

- Je ne répondrai pas à ses provocations, il en serait trop heureux. Il n en vaut vraiment pas la peine. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il essaie de faire, cela ne marche absolument pas.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère ?

- Tatsuha l'a cerné, s'il ne dit rien, c est que ça ne le gêne pas. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de se tenir loin de Dan. Il en profite, il sait que je ne le laisserai pas repartir seul avec lui.

- Et pour Shuichi ?

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte du petit jeu de cet abruti.

- Comme d'habitude. N'empêche, je te trouve vraiment fort. Ca m'userait de voir la personne que j'aime se faire draguer si ouvertement sous mes yeux.

- C'est peut-être une chance pour Shuichi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'écrivain regarda le guitariste un long moment en silence.

- Allons, Hiroshi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il serait peut-être plus heureux avec un autre que moi ?

Hiroshi fut si étonné qu'il resta un moment sans voix ; bien sûr qu'il y avait songé, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais Yuki, Yuki, avoir ce genre de pensées ?

- Mais… mais il t'aime ! finit-il par protester. Comment pourrait-il être heureux autrement ?

- Si l'amour suffisait, il n'y aurait pas tant de gens malheureux, tu ne crois pas ?

Le guitariste n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre, Shuichi et Ryuichi étaient en train de revenir.

Les deux chanteurs se rassirent, distribuant les boissons et discutant, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que faisaient les deux absents.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à revenir et à s'installer comme si de rien n'était. Ils firent juste chacun un sort à la canette que leur tendit Shuichi, sans un mot.

Le tournoi reprit et la main de Dan ne quitta pas un instant la cuisse de Tatsuha, alors que l'autre s'attardait sur sa nuque. Parfois, il se penchait pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Tatsuha avait alors deux réactions : soit il lui donnait un coup sur la tête, soit il affichait un sourire entre ironie et provocation.

Yuki ne savait pas comment réagir ; il voyait bien que Dan se servait de son frère, mais en même temps, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Tatsuha était à la recherche du plaisir, et il multipliait les conquêtes et les aventures sans lendemain. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu une différence avec Dan ?

L'écrivain finit par conclure que même avec son consentement, il n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de son frère de cette façon. Encore moins dans le but avoué de séduire son amant.

Pouvait-il simplement intervenir ? Parler encore à Tatsuha ne servirait pas à grand chose, mais c'était la seule démarche qu'il s'autorisait à avoir. Il fallait qu'il lui rappelle encore de se tenir loin de Dan, de ne le voir que lors de leurs sorties communes, quitte à s'éclipser comme ils venaient de le faire.

Quelque part, il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir cette partie de lui qui souhaitait que Tatsuha réussisse à détourner Dan de Shuichi, car il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que pouvait avoir le chanteur aux yeux noirs…

Vu tout ce qu'il avait appris, Yuki avait raison de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Dan était un obsédé de la victoire, c'en était pathologique.

L'écrivain se promis de tout tenter pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit victime de ce malade de ce danger sur pattes…

Restait à trouver comment…

A suivre

_(1) Shuichi, Hiroshi, Dan, Ryuichi, Tatsuha et Yuki, pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre._


	8. Chapter 8 : cet enfant que j'ai été

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi. Ce chapitre peut paraître à certains un peu ooc par rapport à Yuki, mais je trouve que ça va vraiment dans le sens de son évolution par rapport à Shuichi et sa relation avec lui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit pour d'autres fics que j'ai écrit, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement un glaçon, surtout en vivant une relation avec un mec aussi kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii que Shui-chan ! ni garder en lui le poids si lourd de ses pensées, de son passé.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! Ici, c'est un bout d'Etienne Daho, _Ouverture._

_**Chapitre huit : cet enfant que j'ai été**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Hiroshi Nakano (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi)

Chapitre huit : cet enfant que j'ai été…

Yuki entra dans la chambre, une serviette autour des reins, une autre autour des épaules avec laquelle il frottait ses cheveux. Shuichi, qui était en train de boutonner son jean, leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Mais son sourire se figea : l'écrivain paraissait soucieux.

- Ca va pas, Eiri ?

- Tu sais où est Tatsuha ?

- Il passe la journée avec Ryui-chan, tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Il est vraiment avec lui ?

Le chanteur mit son pull avant de répondre.

- Ryui-chan est venu le chercher pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Tu sais qu'ils sont souvent ensemble, depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

Yuki commença à s'habiller à son tour. Shuichi essayait de ne pas trop le regarder, entre fausse pudeur et désir difficilement contrôlable. Il devait vraiment être préoccupé pour ne pas se rendre compte de son regard, parce qu'ordinairement, il était plutôt gêné lorsqu'il le surprenait.

- C'est bientôt la rentrée, répondit-il, et il vient très souvent à Tokyo. Mon père et Mika s'inquiètent de ses fréquents allers-retours, ils craignent qu'il ne déserte les bancs du lycée.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, même si Yuki faisait confiance à son frère pour ne pas faire de bêtise au niveau scolaire. Sa famille s'inquiétait un peu pour ça, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son inquiétude à lui.

Elle se résumait en trois lettres : Dan.

Tatsuha lui avait de nouveau promis qu'il ne le verrait plus seul. Mais lorsqu'ils se voyaient avec les autres, il lui était arrivé de douter, ils avaient l'air de plus en plus proches et intimes. Dans leur attitude, il y avait beaucoup de provocation et de jeu, de joutes verbales, de gestes de séduction. Dan se servait de tout ça pour provoquer Shuichi, et ce depuis le début, avec le consentement évident de Tatsuha. Mais Yuki avait peur que son frère ne s'attache à lui d'une quelconque façon et finisse par souffrir de son attitude, autant qu'il craignait de voir Dan succomber et abandonner son « défi Shuichi ». Parce que ce serait un échec, et avec son obsession de la victoire, il pouvait se retourner contre Tatsuha et le blesser.

Parallèlement, son frère passait presque toute l'autre partie de son temps avec Ryuichi. Yuki avait fini par se demander si tout ceci était authentique ou si le chanteur des Nittle Grasper ne servait pas de couverture à Tatsuha pour qu'il puisse voir Dan en secret.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il trouvait que cette attitude de la part de Ryuichi n'aurait eu aucun sens… Sans compter le fait que Yuki les avait déjà croisés plus d'une fois en ville, ensemble. Et que d'après Shuichi, Ryuichi appréciait vraiment Tatsuha, il parlait souvent de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou vu…

- Eiri, tu m'écoutes ?

Yuki sortit brutalement de ses pensées et baissa les yeux sur son amant, à présent face à lui. Shuichi avait les poings sur les hanches et un sourcil arqué désapprobateur.

- Gomen nasaï, j'étais ailleurs. Que me disais-tu ?

- Je disais que si Tatsuha préfère Tokyo, nous pouvons peut-être faire en sorte qu'il y vive.

Yuki se figea alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise.

- Tu proposes de l'installer à Tokyo ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous pouvons l'héberger ou lui louer un studio pas trop loin, il est bien assez responsable.

- Impossible. Ses mœurs dissolues choquent déjà mon père, même s'il ferme les yeux. De Tokyo, il ne pourra pas se préparer à reprendre la succession du temple.

- Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il veut, Eiri ?

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas, je me demande juste s'il veut vraiment succéder à ton père. Ca me paraît si loin de son caractère ! Est-il obligé parce que toi tu y as renoncé ?

L'écrivain lui lança un regard mauvais et sortit de la chambre. Shuichi le suivit, se mordant la lèvre ; avait-il été trop loin ?

- Tatsuha est un excellent serviteur du temple de mon père et de Bouddha, parce qu'il aime ce qu'il fait et qu'il y croit. Mais tu as raison, il a aussi une part de lui qui est à l'opposé d'une vie de prières et de médiation. C'est elle qui le conduit à profiter au maximum de sa jeunesse, il s'amuse tant qu'il peut aujourd'hui, parce qu'il sait depuis tout petit qu'il va finir dans un temple... Et ce, même si j'avais été le fils dont mon père rêvait et que j'avais pris la succession. Il serait resté au temple avec moi.

- Gomen nasaï, je parle sans savoir. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça.

- Si je ne parle pas et que tu ne me poses pas de questions, on avancera jamais. Et comme tu as plus de facilité pour poser des questions que moi pour parler, je ne me vois pas te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort.

Yuki s'assit sur le canapé et posa la main sur le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment, sans l'ouvrir.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour servir Bouddha. J'ai toujours voulu être écrivain, j'en ai acquis la certitude à New York. Je n'aimais le temple que parce qu'il m'offrait le calme nécessaire à mes lectures.

- Tatsuha ne t'embêtait jamais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Nous avions un temps pour jouer, et un temps pour lire. Il adorait que je lui lise des histoires un peu différentes des contes japonais dont se servait ma mère pour l'endormir. Mon père et Mika disaient que je le pervertissais avec des histoires venues d'ailleurs. Ma mère, au contraire, était heureuse que je lui ouvre l'esprit. Face aux insultes dont j'étais victime et dont je t'ai déjà parlé, sur mon physique, je me réfugiais dans mes livres et me créais un monde à moi. Tatsuha y était le bienvenu, même s'il se sentait un peu perdu dans mon univers.

Shuichi buvait ses paroles.

Yuki ne parlait presque jamais de sa mère, et rarement de son passé. Depuis qu'il le faisait, Shuichi avait appris à se taire et accepter ce partage de souvenirs comme un cadeau, ne demandant rien de plus, l'encourageant à peine parfois d'une question, mais pas souvent, il avait si peur de briser l'instant.

Yuki se tourna vers lui, le regard sous un voile de tristesse qui bouleversa le chanteur.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, simplement, et lui sourit tendrement.

- Cela me paraît si loin, tout ça, reprit Yuki. Tout s'est brisé lorsqu'une agression de trop a conduit Tohma à proposer à mes parents de m'emmener à New York avec lui. Il venait d'avoir 21 ans et voulait poursuivre ses études aux Etats-Unis. Mes parents avaient confiance en lui, il était comme un grand frère pour nous. Il s'en est toujours beaucoup voulu, croyant avoir trahi la confiance de ma famille. Pourtant, nous ne lui avons jamais rien reproché. Ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a présenté Yuki Kitazawa, mais moi.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai toujours cru que si Tohma s'en voulait autant, c'était pour cette raison-là.

- Iee. Je fréquentais la même bibliothèque que Kitazawa, le même rayon, devrais-je dire. On en est venu à se parler, naturellement. Il a commencé par me conseiller un auteur, un livre, puis m'a appris être professeur. C'était une chance de rencontrer ainsi un autre japonais, en plus un professeur, et passionné de littérature. Je l'ai présenté à Tohma qui lui a proposé d'être mon professeur particulier. Il a immédiatement accepté, ravi. Et je l'étais aussi.

- La première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui, à notre retour du parc d'attractions d'Odaïba, tu m'as avoué qu'il t'attirait…

- Je le trouvais si beau et attirant, il avait un regard si doux. Et il connaissait tant de choses qu'il me faisait partager, généreusement. J'avais parfois le sentiment de faire exprès de me mettre en retard, parce que j'aimais cette sensation de courir pour le rejoindre. J'aimais l'apercevoir qui m'attendait, le nez dans un livre, j'aimais son regard lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers moi quand j'arrivais, et son sourire indulgent avec lequel il me pardonnait tout. Mais il m'attirait aussi pour tout ce qu'il m'apprenait, j'étais fasciné par ses connaissances. Il a enrichi mon monde intérieur, avant de me faire basculer dans le chaos le plus total.

Le silence se fit et se prolongea un long moment. Yuki avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Eiri… finit par murmurer Shuichi, reviens au présent, s'il te plaît, avec moi. Tu me fais peur quand tu replonges si profondément dans ton passé, ta tristesse est si intense.

Yuki se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, j'éprouve le besoin de te parler. Je le fais avec tristesse, parce que j'ai volé une vie qui avait du sens et de la valeur. Mais je me sens bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je suis heureux quand tu me parles de ton passé avec ta famille, mais lorsque tu évoques New York et Kitazawa, c'est douloureux. Je ne supporte pas ta peine que je perçois encore, ni ta tristesse, j'aimerai qu'elles disparaissent complètement, que ce ne soit plus qu'un souvenir sans mal.

- Tu as fait des miracles avec moi, Shui-chan, tu m'as guéri, mais la cicatrice est encore douloureuse, tu le sais. Tous mes souvenirs sont revenus, et j'apprends à les accepter et à vivre avec, depuis. Mais, il me faut du temps, tu l'as bien compris.

- Haï. Je t'aime, Eiri-chan, je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

- Je le suis, avec et grâce à toi, assura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.

Alors que leurs langues commençaient un ballet de plus en plus fougueux, l'interphone sonna.

Shuichi se détacha à regret.

- Ce doit être Hiro. Tu veux que j'annule pour rester avec toi ?

- Iee, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé un moment seul avec lui, je sais que ça te manque. Quant à moi, je vais avancer sur mon roman.

- Sorenara…

Shuichi sourit et alla répondre à son meilleur ami.

- Je descends, Hiro-chan, dit-il avant de couper et de se tourner vers Yuki, qui s'était levé du canapé. J'y vais. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il ferma son manteau et ajusta sa perruque.

- Je n'ai pas de mèches roses qui dépassent, derrière ?

- Iee, tu es un beau brun des racines jusqu'aux pointes.

- J'adore quand tu te moques de moi. Merci, Eiri, pour tout ce que tu as accepté de me faire partager en te confiant à moi.

- Là, c'est toi qui te moque.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi. A ce soir.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser et sortit.

Yuki étendit ses jambes sur le canapé et alluma une cigarette.

« Il fut long le chemin, et les pièges nombreux, avant que l'on se trouve. Il fut le long le chemin, les mirages nombreux, avant que l'on se trouve. Ce n'est pas le hasard, c'est notre rendez-vous, pas une coïncidence. » fredonna-t-il entre deux nuages de fumée.

_A suivre…_

Lexique :

Gomen nasaï : désolé

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Sorenara : dans ce cas.

_Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et votre patience !_

_Bises_

_Lysanea_


	9. Chapter 9 : du rêve au cauchemar

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, un peu lime, pov.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut)

_**Chapitre neuf : du rêve au cauchemar**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper).

Chapitre neuf : du rêve au cauchemar.

Tatsuha vivait sa dernière journée de vacances à Tokyo : il rentrait le lendemain à Kyoto pour reprendre le lycée dans trois jours.

Il avait passé presque toute cette dernière semaine avec Ryuichi. Lorsque ce n'était pas la journée, c'était la soirée.

L'adolescent avait comme découvert une autre facette de son idole, loin du chanteur demi-dieu ou de l'éternel adolescent ; il avait appris à connaître un homme. Ryuichi lui avait fait partager son secret, que seul Tohma, Noriko, K et dans une certaine mesure Shuichi, connaissaient vraiment : il existait en lui un être totalement équilibré, à mi-chemin entre les deux personnalités que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient promenés au zoo, Ryuichi ne s'était pas du tout comporté en enfant capricieux ou stupide. Il avait raconté à Tatsuha quelques anecdotes sur les parcs animaliers des Etats-Unis. L'adolescent avait découvert un Ryuichi sensible et soucieux de la préservation de la nature et des animaux.

En traversant les quartiers de Tokyo, Ryuichi lui avait donné de véritables leçons d'histoire. Connaissant son lien avec les temples, il l'avait emmené voir ou revoir tous ceux de Tokyo, lui parlant de chacun d'eux comme s'il avait lui-même écrit l'histoire.

Il lui avait également fait découvrir des petites salles où on passait des films rares mais cultes.

Enfin, ils avaient passé des soirées mémorables à faire la fête et danser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ryuichi avait toujours été responsable en faisant en sorte de le ramener et en bon état.

Bien sûr, il avait continué d'avoir des phases totalement délirantes de temps à autres, Kumagoro n'étant jamais loin.

Tatsuha aurait voulu que cela ne finisse jamais…

Ce soir-là, la dernière donc, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le toit de la maison de Ryuichi, admirant les étoiles, écoutant de la musique.

- Tu crois que tout est écrit dans le ciel ?

- Tout, ça fait beaucoup de choses, Tat-chan. De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Du destin, de nos destinées. Certains moines sont des « liseurs d'étoiles ». Tu crois vraiment qu'elles écrivent quelque chose dans le ciel et que certains ont reçu le don de déchiffrer leurs messages ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi, sinon, inventer un mot juste pour décrire leur arctivité ?

- Inventer un mot ?

- On les appelle les « liseurs d'étoiles », pas les « lecteurs d'étoiles ».

- Choudo. Alors c'est vraiment possible.

- Si certaines choses prévues et annoncées se sont vérifiées, il doit y avoir une raison. Oh, regarde, là, on dirait une tête de lapin ! Kumagoro parle aux étoiles !

- Je vois pas trop ton lapin, mais en tout cas, c'est vachement beau. Elles sont très loin, non ?

- Les étoiles ? Bien sûr ! Tellement que leur lumière met des années à nous parvenir !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, ces étoiles que tu trouves si belles, elles sont peut-être éteintes depuis des millions d'années, Tat-chan.

- Honto ?

- Honto ni. Mais comme il faut des années lumière à leur rayonnement pour arriver jusqu'à nous, nous croyons qu'elles existent encore et brillent du même éclat à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Je trouve ça super beau et en même temps super triste !

- Ca l'est. C'est aussi un peu d'espoir. Quand quelqu'un meurt, il devient une étoile qui rejoint le ciel. Une étoile dont la lumière continue de nous éclairer et de nous guider alors qu'elle s'est éteinte.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son aîné et surpris un éclair de tristesse dans son regard.

- Ryui-chan…

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y avait un lapin dans le ciel, tout à l'heure ! le coupa-t-il en reprenant un air joyeux et désinvolte. Ce devait être tous les ancêtres de Kumagoro qui brillent, Na No Da ! Pika pika, Kumagoro !

- Je dois avoir déjà entendu ça, quelque part, parce que depuis la mort de ma mère, je lui parle souvent en regardant les étoiles. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle est là-haut, son âme accrochée dans le ciel.

- Elle n'y est pas vraiment, Tat-chan, mais ça fait du bien d'y croire. Réellement, tu gardes un bout d'elle. Ici, précisément, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur son cœur. Et chaque battement de ton cœur la fait revivre à travers toi. C'est ainsi pour toutes les personnes que tu as aimées et perdues.

Le chanteur ôta sa main et se rallongea sur le toit.

Tatsuha ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ému et touché par sa tristesse, ses propos, et la manière dont il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine ainsi que son regard, tandis qu'il parlait.

Il reporta son regard vers le ciel étoilé.

- Ryui-chan, murmura-t-il après un long silence, à propos de tout ce temps passé ensemble, je voulais te dire merci et…

- Urusaï, Tat-chan, le coupa t-il en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise au revoir maintenant et si tu commences à me remercier, c'est ce qui va se passer.

Tatsuha regarda son idole qui était devenu son ami en si peu de temps, penché sur lui, si près de lui, sa main si douce et chaude contre ses lèvres...

Le ciel étoilé était beau, mais c'était dans le regard profond de Ryuichi qu'il était en train de se perdre.

Il vénérait et adorait Sakuma Ryuichi, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper depuis des années.

Il était tombé amoureux de Ryui-chan, cette espèce de mélange entre adolescent et adulte, en une pauvre petite semaine.

Il ferma les yeux, l'émotion était trop forte, il devait se calmer.

Son cœur battait à se rompre.

_POV de Tatsuha_

Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? Je vais rouvrir les yeux et me relever tranquillement, tout va bien, tout ira bien. Ah ! il a retiré sa main, je… nani ? Iee, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas le souffle de Ryuichi que je sens sur mon visage, me brûlant la peau. Ce ne sont pas ses lèvres qui viennent de se poser sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas sa langue qui demande timidement l'entrée à ma bouche. Ce ne sont pas mes lèvres qui se sont entrouvertes. Ce n'est toujours pas sa langue qui avance en hésitant entre elles. Ce n'est toujours pas ma bouche qui s'ouvre un peu plus, ni ma langue qui vient chercher la sienne. Ce n'est pas la sienne qui, plus confiante, vient s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Ce ne sont pas ses mains sur mes joues. Ce ne sont pas les miennes sur ses hanches. Ce n'est pas son corps contre le mien. Je ne suis pas en train d'échanger le baiser le plus brûlant de toute ma vie avec le seul homme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé…

_POV de Ryuichi_.

Il a fermé les yeux, je suis perdu. Mes lèvres réclament ce baiser qu'il a inconsciemment donné à ma paume. Je retire ma main. Je la remplace par les lèvres. Il ne me repousse pas, à peine un mouvement de surprise. Ma langue demande à entrer, il accepte… Es-tu sûr ? Sa bouche s'ouvre plus encore, sa langue vient chercher la mienne. Je cède et m'enroule autour de lui. Kami-sama, je devrai reculer, arrêter ça. C'est moi l'adulte, je dois montrer l'exemple. Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches, je n'ai plus de volonté. J'approfondis encore notre échange. Nos langues livrent un combat entre sensualité et fougue, alors que mon corps se presse contre le sien. Ca suffit, Ryuichi, écarte-toi, soit responsable, ce n'est qu'un adolescent… Hummm, c'est si bon… Mensonge, il n'a pas le corps d'un adolescent, et est plus mûr que les jeunes de son âge. Ton corps se presse contre le mien à son tour…. C'est si bon… Soudain, je sens quelque chose… Ton désir, contre le mien… Chikushou ! Non !

Ryuichi s'écarta brusquement et se recula.

Tatsuha se redressa, perdu, éperdu.

Ils se regardèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges.

- Tu… tu ferais mieux de rentrer, je vais te ramener.

- Iee, je vais marcher. J'en ai besoin, je crois.

Il se releva prudemment, imité par le chanteur, et ils regagnèrent le salon en évitant de se regarder.

Ryuichi le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Tatsuha ouvrit la porte, puis se tourna vers le chanteur ; il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te dise merci pour ne pas écourter la soirée, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je parte, Ryui-chan ?

- Tat-chan, ce que je veux ne compte pas. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser une telle chose se produire. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de nous empêcher de faire d'autres bêtises, si tu restes.

- Depuis quand est-ce une bêtise de s'aimer ?

- Ne confonds pas tout.

Un éclair de pure douleur traversa le regard de l'adolescent. Ryuichi se força à ne rien laisser paraître, mais cet éclair lui transperça le cœur.

- Je vois. Tu aimes simplement le fait que je t'aime, l'image que je te renvois de toi. Quel idiot… Merci quand même pour tous ces bons moments, Sakuma-san. Ou devrais-je dire Ryuichi-sama ? J'ai mal, mais je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir partager ta vie de cette manière, pour avoir vu qui tu étais vraiment. Sois tranquille, je ne te trahirai pas, je ne te harcèlerai pas. J'ai trop d'amour et de respect pour toi. Sayonara.

Ryuichi le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette se fonde parmi les ombres nocturnes.

Il monta dans sa chambre et serra Kumagoro dans ses bras.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, hein, dis, Kumagoro ? Je n'ai pas le droit de ne penser qu'à moi, pas avec lui. Heureusement que tu es là, toi. Le monde des adultes est bien cruel.

_A suivre_

Lexique :

Chikushou : brute / bête / animal / (2) / nom de dieu / nom d'un chien / bon dieu / zut / mince / flûte / merde…

Choudo : juste, exact.

Haï : oui

Honto ? Honto ni : vraiment ? vraiment.

Iee : non

Kami-sama : mon dieu !

Sayonara : au revoir, adieu

Pika pika : sorte de son imitant l'effet pour créer une image, ici, cela veut rendre l'effet de l'éclat, de quelque chose qui brille, qui ferait « pika pika » en brillant, quoi !

Merci d'avoir continué votre lecture et j'espère que vous serez la au prochain chapitre (et aux suivants ).

Lysanea…


	10. Chapter 10 : le grand frère

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, attention **LEMON**.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

**Chapitre dix : le grand frère**

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki,

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi) Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper).

Chapitre dix : le grand frère

Tatsuha rentra chez son frère et fut soulagé car il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient dû sortir en amoureux.

Il commença à ranger ses affaires, furieux mais surtout blessé. Il ne savait plus trop s'il pleurait de rage ou de souffrance. Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, en fait, depuis la mort de sa mère, cinq ans plus tôt. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait pleurer les autres. Il n'y avait jamais eu que les gens qu'il aimait vraiment qui avaient réussi à faire couler ses larmes.

Il avait espéré récupérer toutes ses affaires avant que son frère et Shuichi ne rentrent, malheureusement, il sortait juste de la salle de bain lorsque ceux-ci rentrèrent.

Yuki se figea à la vue de son frère, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et rouges. La luminosité était faible, mais Yuki avait le regard perçant, il était habitué à l'obscurité.

- Tatsuha… murmura-t-il.

- Vous me raconterez votre soirée demain avant que je parte, là, je suis crevé ! dit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- J'ai rêvé où il avait une drôle de voix ? demanda Shuichi.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il a.

- C'est évident que c'est à toi de le faire, mais si tu veux que j'y aille… Je commence à bien savoir lui faire vider son sac et le dérider, quand il a des soucis.

- Iee, ça a vraiment l'air sérieux cette fois. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Je crois aussi. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas loin.

- Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça.

L'écrivain posa sa veste et entra dans la chambre de Tatsuha. Celui-ci terminait de faire son sac, fourrant rageusement ses effets à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tat-chan ?

- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis ton frère.

- Ah ! vraiment ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers lui. C'est une nouvelle mise à jour, parce que je me souviens pas d'en avoir eu un, ces dernières années. Je peux m'en sortir seul, j'ai appris seul, merci.

Yuki ne se laissa pas ébranlé par sa colère, qu'il jugeait d'ailleurs tout à fait légitime.

- Je suis là aujourd'hui, pour toi. Parle-moi, otouto.

Tatsuha le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Visiblement, la colère lui donnait des forces supplémentaires.

- C'est de ta faute ! J'avais l'impression avec lui d'avoir trouvé ce frère qui m'a manqué toutes ces années ! J'ai reporté toute l'affection que j'avais pour toi, que j'avais gardé en moi quand tu es parti trois ans à New York, et durant les six années qui ont suivi ton retour. J'ai tout reporté sur lui quand il a cessé d'être mon idole pour me présenter un visage humain et ami. Mais ce n'était pas mon frère, je n'avais pas cette barrière. Et aujourd'hui, il me rejette, comme toi, comme tout le monde !

Sa pression s'était relâché tandis qu'il laissait sa colère jaillir et s'écouler hors de lui. Yuki le serrait alors contre lui et vit son frère pour la première fois tel qu'il était réellement : un adolescent d'à peine dix-huit ans lâché dans un monde d'adultes, et qui avait la douloureuse illusion d'en connaître et d'en maîtriser les règles.

Il le conduisit jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent. Yuki trouva ces gestes si simples qui servaient à consoler, caressant les cheveux de son frère, essuyant tendrement ses larmes.

- Ca va aller, Tat-chan, calme-toi, sans retenir tes larmes. Libère-toi, ne garde pas tout. Shuichi m'a appris combien cela pouvait faire du bien. Parle-moi, dis tout ce que tu as envie, insulte-moi si ça peut te faire du bien. Frappe-moi, même. Ne garde rien en toi. Je suis là pour toi, maintenant.

- T'es parti, Eiri, puis maman. Et maintenant, c'est Ryuichi qui m'abandonne. Pourquoi, pourquoi personne ne m'aime assez pour rester avec moi ?

- Tu te trompes. N'as-tu pas passé d'excellentes vacances avec nous ? Shuichi et moi adorons t'avoir à la maison, même si je ne le montre pas. C'est toi qui fuis. Tu me connais, si je ne voulais pas de toi, je t'aurais foutu à la porte, comme je l'ai fait par le passé. Et je le regrette. Mais là, il ne s'agit plus de moi, mais de Ryuichi.

- Vous êtes pareils, je ne représente rien à vos yeux. Je ne suis qu'un faire-valoir, dit-il en s'écartant de son frère.

Yuki lui releva le visage.

- Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime. Quant à Ryuichi, je ne peux répondre à sa place. Shuichi le connaît beaucoup mieux que moi, je peux lui dire de venir et tu en parleras avec lui.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, laisse-moi, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant encore une fois. Je vais dormir et demain je prends la première correspondance pour Kyoto.

- Je préférerai que tu reste encore un peu ici, au moins jusqu'à ta rentrée. Je te ramènerai à Kyoto en voiture.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

- Tu le seras ici. Je travaille sur mon roman, tu ne me verras que quand tu le souhaiteras. Shuichi est au studio toute la journée, il ne rentre qu'à l'heure du dîner. Tu peux me croire, lorsqu'il le sait nécessaire, il sait se montrer très discret. Et au contraire, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, si tu as besoin de te changer les idées et de rire un bon coup, il se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi.

- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé la perle rare.

Il avait voulu en faire une réplique cinglante, mais la sincérité de cette affirmation explosa au visage de Yuki. C'était bien la première fois que Tatsuha arrivait à l'émouvoir…

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

- Tu trouveras la tienne, Tat-chan, et je ne te dis pas que tu dois y croire pour cela. Moi, je n'y croyais plus, je ne le voulais pas, et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Personnellement, je doute que Ryuichi soit la bonne personne, mais je le connais si peu, alors je me trompe peut-être.

- Tu te trompes même sûrement, parce que tu as raison sur un point, tu ne le connais pas !

- C'est vrai. En apparence, je ne le trouve pas très équilibré. Le fait qu'il ait un côté ado attardé pourrait faire un contrepoids à votre grande différence d'âge. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sens, comme beaucoup, qu'il y a un homme derrière le chanteur et Kumagoro, un homme de 32 ans qui a vécu pas mal de choses que tu n'imagines pas à ton âge, malgré ta maturité. Qui a traversé des épreuves que tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu n'as pas assez l'expérience de la vie.

- Comment expliques-tu alors qu'on s'entende si bien, qu'on ait pu partager tant de choses en si peu de temps ?

- Les sentiments ne font pas une relation, Tat-chan. Si vous vous aimez, cela vous aidera souvent, mais un jour vous vous rendrez compte peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant. Il y a des difficultés qui restent insurmontables, malgré l'amour, malgré la volonté. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien.

- De toute façon, Ryuichi ne m'aime pas. Il s'aime à travers moi, à travers l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Ce que je suis, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, Tat-chan, fit Shuichi en entrant. Je suis désolé, je venais voir si ça allait, et j'ai entendu vos dernières phrases. Je peux entrer ?

Tat-chan haussa les épaules, Yuki lui fit un signe de tête. Le chanteur s'approcha et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu injuste avec Ryui-chan. Tu veux nous dire ce qui est arrivé avec lui, ce soir ?

- Il m'a embrassé, révéla-t-il en soupirant.

Il leur fit un rapide résumé de la scène.

- Ryuichi a agit comme un homme, en conclut Shuichi. Comme Eiri, avec moi, au début. Il t'a repoussé en complet désaccord avec ses sentiments. Tout ça parce qu'il pense que tu mérites mieux que lui, qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on l'aime et tout un ramassis d'absurdités du même genre. Mais il refuse de la reconnaître, à cause de son ego.

- Ca va, Shuichi, n'en rajoute pas.

- Encore maintenant, il fait le fier, tu vois. Ryui-chan cherche à t'éloigner de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il t'a beaucoup parlé de lui, de son enfance…

- Iee, à peine quelques allusions.

- Tu sais, il a cruellement manqué d'amour et d'affection. Adolescent, il a enfin pu être placé chez un couple, ils sont devenus ses tuteurs, et l'ont aimé sincèrement. Il a grandi, heureux, avec eux. Mais à leur mort, arrivée bien trop tôt, tout s'est effondré. Il s'est alors construit un monde dans lequel il vit et retourne à chaque fois que c'est trop dur pour lui d'affronter notre réalité. En même temps, il reste conscient de ce qui l'entoure et évolue avec son époque et les gens qui y vivent. Son talent de chanteur a aussi été nourri de ses blessures. Il ne chante pas, il vit ses chansons. Chacune d'elle est un hymne à ses tuteurs qu'il aimait tant. Kumagoro est un souvenir d'eux. Ils lui ont offert en s'excusant de ne pouvoir lui donner un frère ou une sœur pour jouer et être plus heureux. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils veilleraient toujours chacun l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu en sais des choses, dis donc. Je vais être jaloux, lui dit Tatsuha.

- Ryui-chan et moi avons eu pas mal l'occasion de beaucoup parlé, en travaillant au studio. Tout le monde dit qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, je devais vérifier ! répliqua-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

Les deux frères lui lancèrent la même œillade meurtrière, auxquelles il répondit par un large sourire. Au moins, Tatsuha allait mieux.

- Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, Eiri, Ryui-chan a visiblement un lourd passif, comme toi.

- C'est à toi de décider si tu veux le partager ou pas, lui répondit son frère.

- Et si la réponse est oui, il va falloir l'en convaincre. Pour avoir livré cette bataille contre monsieur glaçon ici présent… itaï ! gémit-il alors qu'il se prenait un coup au sommet du crâne de ledit glaçon, je disais donc que cette bataille va être rude. Mais de la même façon que j'ai été aidé par tout le monde y compris toi, Tat-chan, n'oublie pas qu'on est tous là pour t'aider. Même si chaque situation est unique, notre expérience pourra t'être utile. Je le répète, si tu décides de livrer ce combat.

- T'es-tu posé la question pour mon frère ?

- Une seule fois, pour évaluer si je risquais de lui faire plus de mal en m'acharnant. J'en ai conclu que non, alors j'ai été jusqu'au bout, quitte à le perdre, autant que ce soit en essayant jusqu'au bout de gagner la guerre. Ca en valait la peine.

- Comment être sûr ? Je sais que j'aime Ryuichi, mais… ça me fait un peu peur. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

- Je me suis posé cette question aussi. Mais une autre me torturait l'esprit : pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Je savais que non, cela me paraissait impensable, et c'est là que j'ai puisé ma force. Que je la puise encore aujourd'hui quand je doute de moi.

- Tu doutes encore aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, et heureusement. Je ne peux pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, rien n'est acquis. J'ai toujours peur, quand j'ai l'impression qu'Eiri n'est pas heureux, qu'il pourrait l'être plus, quand une femme ou un homme, d'ailleurs, s'approche trop de lui. C'est normal, je pense. Enfin, c'est normal pour moi, mais je pense pas que Eiri éprouve ce genre de choses, il sait comme je l'aime.

A sa grande surprise, Tatsuha hurla de rire. Avec toute la pression qu'il avait eue en cette soirée, il fut victime d'une véritable crise de larmes, se pliant en deux, le corps secoué par les rires et les sanglots mêlés.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Shuichi.

Yuki fusillait son frère du regard, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque au-dessus de son nez.

- Laissons-le, il est fatigué, ce doit être l'émotion. Tat-chan, réfléchis à tout ce qu'on t'a dit, quand tu reprendras tes esprits. Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi, Tat-chan. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Bon, mieux vaut te laisser. Il y a de l'eau sur la table, ne t'étouffe pas...

Les deux amants refermèrent la porte, le laissant encore en pleine crise.

Le portable de Shuichi sonna.

- C'est Ryui-chan, constata-t-il avant de répondre. Moshi moshi ?

- Konbon wa, Shui-chan. Gomen, il est tard.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, on vient de rentrer avec Eiri. Ca va ?

- Haï. Je voulais juste savoir si Tat-chan était bien rentré.

- Oui, il est là. Je te le passerai bien, mais il est en pleine crise de nerfs.

- Nani ? C'est… grave ?

- Iee, ne t'en fais pas. On a beaucoup parlé, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je suis de repos demain, mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai passer te voir au studio.

- Si c'est pour parler de ce soir, ça ne sert pas à grand chose, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir. Tohma m'a promis de ramener de nouvelles crèmes glacées, on les goûtera ensemble, Na No Da !

- Sugoï ! Je passerai demain pour le goûter, alors ! A demain, Ryui-chan. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on prend soin de Tat-chan. Oyasumi.

- Arigato. Oyasumi.

Shuichi coupa son portable et surprit le regard de Yuki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on prend soin de Tat-chan » ? Tu voulais pas le remercier aussi de l'avoir mis dans cet état ?

- Tu peux parler ! Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas rassuré quand Hiro t'assurait qu'il prenait soin de moi, après que tu m'aies foutu à la porte ! se défendit-il en gagnant la salle de bain.

Yuki ne répondit rien, surpris, impressionné, interdit, un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Shuichi, content d'avoir, pour une fois, réussi à fermer le clapet de son écrivain adoré, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche… et gémit de désespoir en constatant les dégâts dans ses cheveux, provoqués par le port de perruque. Il les détestait (les perruques) pour cette raison. Mais il refusait de se teindre les cheveux, le rose était sa marque, sa signature, qui l'annonçait, en quelque sorte : « Shindo Shuichi, des Bad Luck. » Même si ce n'était pas la couleur de ses cheveux qui faisait son talent, cela faisait parti d'un tout.

Justement, il sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux et se retourna… pour se retrouver face à Yuki, une brosse dans la main.

Il lui fait un grand sourire. Il adorait quand Yuki le rejoignait sous la douche, il adorait quand Yuki lui brossait les cheveux.

Là, il avait la totale.

Yuki passa la brosse dans ses cheveux, les yeux rivés aux siens, lui rendant son sourire avec tendresse.

- Ils ont encore poussé, remarqua-t-il.

- Je sais, j'ai dû refaire une coloration la semaine dernière à cause des racines. Mais on était trop en retard, Hiro a pas pu me les couper.

- Tu peux te payer le meilleur des coiffeurs et tu confies ta tête à un guitariste.

- C'est pas qu'un guitariste, c'est Hiro, mon meilleur ami. C'est un rituel entre nous depuis des années. Il m'a toujours fait mes colorations.

- Et il n'a jamais rien tenté d'autre, alors qu'il était amoureux de toi ? demanda-t-il en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou, abandonnant la brosse sur le côté.

- I… Iee.

- Vous n'avez jamais rien fait tous les deux ? insista-t-il en se rapprochant pour le serrer contre lui. Même pas quelques caresses…

- I… Iee.

- Il n'a jamais rien tenté ou tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ? continua-t-il en le poussant contre le mur de la douche.

- Je ne sais… pas… je ne pense pas… quelle importance…

- Aucune, tu as raison, reconnut-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les franchir et de la plonger dans sa bouche.

Il happa celle du chanteur et se mit à la sucer avidement, alors que ses mains descendaient entre leurs corps jusqu'à leurs sexes qui se frottaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, douloureusement. Il libéra sa langue, caressa l'intérieur de sa bouche de la sienne un moment encore avant de la quitter. Shuichi attrapa de lui-même la main d'Eiri pour mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il les lécha, les humidifiant abondamment en enroulant sa langue entre eux, tandis que Eiri triturait ses mamelons douloureusement durcis par le désir, les pinçant, les tirant délicatement entre ses dents. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Eiri glisser de son torse jusqu'à l'intérieur de son nombril, il ne put retenir un gémissement, mordant presque les doigts d'Eiri dans sa bouche. Celui-ci, le sentant frémir, descendit encore jusqu'à son membre, s'amusant avec le bout qui pulsait sous le désir, avant de le prendre complètement. Plaqué contre le mur de la douche, Shuichi ne put se retenir et se mit à aller et venir dans sa bouche, son dos contre la faïence glacé contrastant avec la chaleur de tout son corps. Eiri dégagea ses doigts bien humides et les glissa le long du torse, puis les fit passer sous lui jusqu'à son intimité. Au moment précis où il le pénétra d'un premier doigt, Shuichi se libéra dans sa bouche. Il avala puis se dégagea, se redressant, mais sans retirer son doigt. Il soutint Shuichi, dont les jambes tremblaient un peu, avant de l'embrasser. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, Shuichi sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui, puis un troisième, car il se détendait facilement malgré les premiers instants de douleur. Eiri fit quelques mouvement avec ses doigts, touchant sa prostate, recueillant ses cris de plaisir au fond de sa gorge. Enfin, il fit passer ses jambes autour de ses reins et remplaça ses doigts par son membre tendu qui réclamait la chaleur du fourreau de chair de son amant.

Il le pénétra doucement, et s'immobilisa, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Shuichi avait posé son front contre son épaule et haletait.

L'eau ruisselait toujours sur leurs corps.

- Vas-y… murmura le chanteur à son oreille. Prends-moi, ajouta-t-il en commençant à remuer de lui-même, l'enfonçant plus loin encore. Oui ! Encore…

Eiri se retira un peu pour mieux plonger, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Il se mit alors à le pénétrer régulièrement, poussant jusqu'au fond, stimulant sa prostate, leur procurant à tous les deux un plaisir intense à chaque coup.

Shuichi s'agrippait à lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui mordillant la nuque, lui soufflant des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille, entre deux gémissements et encouragements. Eiri, quant à lui, murmurait son nom, inlassablement, laissant parfois échapper un gémissement plus marqué. Sentant sa libération proche, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Shuichi, le pressant plus fort encore contre lui, afin de pouvoir le soutenir d'une seule main, la deuxième s'occupant de son membre dressé entre eux. Il reprit ses mouvements, accordant le rythme avec celui de sa main.

- Eiri… Eiri ! Je viens… je … viens !

Le chanteur se libéra dans sa main, et ses contractions entraînèrent l'écrivain dans son monde de jouissance. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, ils glissèrent au sol, l'un contre l'autre, et restèrent blottis un long moment, leurs corps emmêlés. Shuichi tendit une main tremblante vers la douche pour la couper, haletant toujours, puis dégagea les cheveux de Yuki qui tombaient sur son front pour le regarder. Celui-ci fit de même. Ils se sourient, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Un poing qui cognait sur la porte les fit sursauter.

- Quand vous aurez fini votre aquagym, je pourrai peut-être utiliser la douche, non ?

Yuki sourit et Shuichi éclata franchement de rire, avant de se relever. Au début, il était un peu gêné par la présence de Tatsuha et préférait s'abstenir quand il passait quelques jour chez eux. Mais très vite, Yuki l'avait convaincu de ne plus s'en soucier, et Tatsuha aussi, d'ailleurs.

Les deux amants s'essuyèrent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas que Yuki avait ramenés avant de sortir.

Tatsuha était dans le couloir, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- T'es pas encore couché, toi ? lui demanda Yuki.

- Quoi, c'était le programme de nuit interdit au moins de 18 ans, c'est ça ?

- Baka…

- Visiblement, tu vas mieux, ça fait plaisir ! intervint Shuichi. Moi, une telle crise m'aurait terrassé…

- On a tous le droit de craquer de temps en temps. Bon, je peux aller me débarbouiller un peu, vous avez tout nettoyé ?

Yuki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et rejoignit la chambre, suivit par un Shuichi tout sourire.

- Vous avez une force impressionnante, dans ta famille, lui dit Shuichi en se glissant dans le lit à ses côtés. Il était abattu, il y a à peine une heure et regarde-le, blaguant comme si de rien n'était, refoulant sa propre douleur. C'est une qualité que j'aimerai avoir, au lieu de pleurnicher dès qu'il m'arrive un truc…

- Tu as cette qualité, Shuichi. C'est cette attitude que tu as eue au lendemain de l'agression d'Aizawa. Je passe sur l'épisode de l'écolière… Tu as aussi eu cette force toutes les fois où je t'ai blessé. Tu as peut-être pleurniché et retardé ton travail, mais tu as toujours fini par faire front et te relever. Ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à Hiroshi.

- En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai, tu as raison. J'aimerai alors juste arriver à ne plus pleurer pour un rien.

- Tu fais des efforts, ça viendra.

- Je l'espère. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va s'arranger pour ton frère.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il passe par des étapes nécessaires pour grandir, il est normal qu'il souffre un peu. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il rebondira.

- Je lui fais confiance pour ça. C'est Dan qui va être déçu s'il apprend cette histoire, ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier. Parfois, même, ils donnaient l'impression de sortir ensemble.

- Tu es trop naïf, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

- Certainement. Ils se ressemblent quelque part, de vrais coureurs.

- Mon frère n'a jamais cherché à briser des couples.

- Parce que Dan le fait, lui ?

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Demo…

- Shuichi… le coupa-t-il, menaçant.

- Ok, je dis plus rien. Oyasumi, Eiri-chan, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Oyasumi, Shui-chan, répondit-il après lui avoir rendu son baiser.

Le chanteur éteignit la lumière, les dernières paroles de son amant encore à l'esprit, mais toujours aussi incompréhensibles.

_A suivre…_

Lexique :

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Demo : mais

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Oyasumi : bonne nuit

Sugoï : super

Merci encore ! j espère que vous aimez toujours... bises... Lysa


	11. Chapter 11 : grandir, c'est dire je t'm

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, un peu angst.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut)

_**Chapitre onze : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper).

* * *

Chapitre onze : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime

¤

Les Nittle Grasper étaient en pleine répétition pour un concert qui devait avoir lieu dans la baie de Yokohama le week-end suivant.

Tatsuha eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son idole sur scène.

Mais cela ne changea rien à sa détermination.

A la pause déjeuner, Ryuichi se dirigea directement vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux soir, deux jours plus tôt.

- Ohayo, Tat-chan.

- Ohayo ! Comment ça se passe ? Vous m'avez l'air prêts.

- Quelques petits arrangements encore et ça ira ! Cette scène ressemble à celle où on va jouer, mais quelques différences posent problème. Je les laisse s'en occuper. Tu es venu nous dire au revoir ?

- Haï. Eiri m'avait demandé de rester encore ces deux jours, mais là, je dois vraiment rentrer. Je suis passé à NG et on m'a dit que tu étais ici, et avant de partir, je voulais te voir et te parler, si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr. Mais allons d'abord rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner, Kumagoro et moi, on meurt de faim !

Son fidèle lapin rose sur l'épaule, il entraîna l'adolescent vers un bâtiment, derrière la scène, qu'ils contournèrent pour atteindre un escalier.

- Je t'ai ramené de la glace au caramel et aux noix, et des monaka. J'ai tout laissé à NG, avec ton nom dessus.

Les yeux du chanteur s'illuminèrent alors qu'ils grimpaient les étages.

- Arigato ! T'es trop gentil, Tat-chan. Kumagoro, tu entends ça ? On a une bonne raison de repasser par NG ce soir, Na No Da ! Ca y est, on est arrivé. Entre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit appartement.

Le repas était déjà prêt, une note était posée au milieu.

Ryuichi grimaça.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous serons seuls, Noriko et Tohma ont dû partir. Si ça te dérange, on peut aller manger dehors.

- Iee, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter !

Il faisait celui qui n'était pas troublé, mais il l'était vraiment.

Ryuichi les servit et ils s'installèrent.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, plus par habitude que par gêne.

- Je suis désolé, dit soudainement Ryuichi en repoussant son assiette vide. Tat-chan, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, l'autre soir.

- Si je t'en voulais, je ne serais pas là. J'aimerai qu'on se parle sincèrement, Ryui-chan. Même si ça fait mal. Je préfère une vérité qui blesse qu'un mensonge qui tue.

Le chanteur le regarda longuement, et l'adolescent eut bien du mal à soutenir ce regard.

- Que veux-tu savoir, Tat-chan ?

- Pour l'instant, je voudrai juste que tu m'écoutes et que tu me dises si j'ai raison ou tort.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je crois qu'on est en train de vivre une situation similaire à celle qu'ont vécu mon frère et Shuichi. Tu me repousses parce que tu penses que je serai mieux avec un autre que toi. J'ai raison ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans ta vie, pas de la façon dont on en a envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai bientôt 32 ans, Tat-chan, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, je porte un grand poids sur les épaules. Nous ne pouvons pas être de simples amants et nous amuser comme nous le faisons avec d'autres, nos sentiments nous en empêchent. Seulement, partager ma vie n'est pas simple, je ne veux pas risquer de t'écraser. Tu nous as comparés à Yuki et Shuichi, mais je ne suis pas ton frère et tu n'es pas Shuichi. Notre différence d'âge à plus de conséquences. Si je n'avais pas un si lourd passif, cela n'aurait sans doute pas posé de problème.

- Je sais. Cela me détruit d'avoir à dire cela, mais je ne me sens pas capable de partager ce poids avec toi. Je me sens trop jeune, même si je suis plus mûr que les gars de mon âge. Vivre avec toi comme ces derniers temps, et surtout la semaine qu'on vient de passer, c'est un beau rêve. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible au quotidien. Parce que c'est une relation d'adulte, et je ne me sens pas encore capable. Ceci, malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, et je te jure qu'il est immense.

Ryuichi tendit la main par-dessus la table et prit la sienne.

- Merci d'avoir été si honnête avec moi. A mon tour, maintenant. Tatsuha-chan, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi, et je te désire de la même façon. Je ne pense pas que je parviendrai à t'oublier et à tourner la page si facilement. Bien sûr, je sais que jamais tu ne me demanderas de t'attendre, et je refuse de te laisser croire que c'est un choix que je fais. Je n'ai pas le choix, tu fais partie de moi. De ton côté, grandis, vis ta vie, tes expériences, fais tes choix, traverses tes épreuves. Et si un jour tu veux revenir vers moi, n'hésite pas. Je ne peux te dire dès aujourd'hui comment j'accueillerai ton retour, seul le temps nous le dira. Mais si la vie nous accorde une nouvelle chance, je prie pour que nous sachions la saisir, que nous soyons prêts tous les deux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'aurai toujours le droit à des invitations pour tes concerts ?

- Bien sûr. Du moment que tu ne viens pas avec une conquête que tu tripoterais sous mes yeux.

- Baka !

- Tu risquerais de me faire rater mon concert !

- Je ne ferai jamais ça, je te respecte trop.

Ryuichi lâcha sa main, se leva et s'assit sur le canapé.

- De toute façon, je vais repartir aux Etats-Unis quelques temps, reprendre ma carrière solo.

Tatsuha resta un instant sans voix.

- Demo… et les Nittle Grasper ?

- On va ralentir un peu, mais on ne se sépare pas. Tohma veut passer du temps avec Mika, maintenant qu'elle est enceinte. Et moi, j'ai juste besoin de prendre mes distances. Cela ne concerne pas uniquement notre relation, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu repars seul ? Et K ?

- Il reste s'occuper des Bad Luck. J'ai un autre manager, là-bas. Il a eu assez de vacances comme ça, hein, Kumagoro ?

Tatsuha vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Avant la fin de l'année, c'est sûr.

- Tu ne passes pas les fêtes de fin d'année ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Noël est un rituel chrétien qui rassemble les familles. Kumagoro et moi, on en a plus depuis longtemps… Kumagoro est aussi la seule créature en laquelle je crois ! Quant à la nouvelle année, il y a plus d'ambiance aux Etats-Unis. Et puis, je peux toujours faire les deux, avec le décalage horaire.

- C'était un peu tôt pour en parler, mais on se disait qu'on fêterait Noël tous ensemble, cette année, chez les Shindo. La mère de Shuichi nous a tous invités. Tohma nous a dit que Noriko ne pourrait sûrement pas, mais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec toi.

- Ca risque d'être de sacrées fêtes !

- N'as-tu pas dit que tu considérais les Nittle Grasper comme ta famille ?

- Tu as raison. On verra bien, je t'en informerai de toute façon.

Tatsuha se leva.

- Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu avant de reprendre les répétitions. Merci pour le déjeuner.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais.

- C'est juste que c'est difficile d'être si près de toi, Ryui-chan… et de s'interdire de te toucher, avoua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'interdis quoi que ce soit, en tout cas. C'est toi, Kumagoro ? demanda-t-il sérieusement en brandissant son lapin rose. C'est pas bien, tu sais ! Il ne faut pas être jaloux comme ça, Na No Da !

Tatsuha ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air concentré de Ryuichi.

Celui-ci se tourna soudain vers lui et lui tendit la main.

Tatsuha cessa brusquement de rire ; l'enfant s'était complètement effacé.

- On peut peut-être se dire au revoir correctement, tu ne crois pas ? Savoir exactement à quoi on renonce… pour un temps ou à jamais ?

Tatsuha s'avança et lui donna sa main. Il l'attira contre lui sans vraiment bouger, et l'adolescent se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Ryuichi lui saisit le visage entre les mains, plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs avant de prendre ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux à la dernière seconde, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, langoureusement, amoureusement, tendrement, fougueusement, de mille et une façon.

Lorsque leur désir s'imposa à eux, Ryuichi s'écarta.

- Cela me convient, ainsi, il n'est pas obligé de se passer autre chose, Tat-chan.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais été pris, Ryui-chan, j'ai toujours dominé, avoua-t-il.

- Honto ? Cela m'étonne de Dan…

- Il n'a pas été facile à convaincre, mais s'il me voulait vraiment, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Te connaissant, tu as fait en sorte que son désir de toi compte un instant plus que sa fierté. Un instant dont tu as su profiter.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers manipulateur, maintenant, c'est malin, Ryui-chan.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux, c'est bien.

Tatsuha plongea on regard dans le sien.

- C'est toi que je veux, Ryuichi.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras, tenshi. Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête ici, nos baisers me suffisent, je pourrai t'embrasser des heures, je crois bien ! Et si tu veux me prendre, je suis à toi.

Tatsuha fut ému par la marque de confiance qu'il lui donnait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes un court instant, puis se recula pour le regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu sois le premier, Ryui-chan. Je veux que tu me prennes.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Sazo. Je t'aime.

Ryuichi sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Aï shiteru, Tat-chan.

Il le souleva dans ses bras, étonnant Tatsuha, qui ne le soupçonnait pas si fort, et le conduisit dans une petite chambre de l'appartement.

- Un mot de toi, et tout s'arrête, lui rappela le chanteur en le déshabillant et l'embrassant.

- Prends-moi… répéta Tatsuha.

L'adolescent ne l'arrêta pas une seule fois.

Un peu plus tard, blottit dans ses bras, Tatsuha songea que c'était une réelle première fois pour lui, car il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un dont il était si amoureux. Il avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, pour une femme mariée, aussi avait-il gardé ses distances. Il y avait eu un serveur aussi, mais hétéro, et Tatsuha n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire virer de bord.

Il venait de connaître un réel bonheur avec Ryuichi et il devait déjà y renoncer.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le chanteur se leva.

- J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, malheureusement, je dois retourner en répét'. Tohma et Noriko ont dû revenir, maintenant. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux, tu mettras juste la clé dans le bac à fleur à gauche de l'entrée.

- D'accord.

- Ca va aller, Tat-chan ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue. Je m'en veux de devoir te laisser ainsi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Tu peux y aller.

- Bien. Je vais passer à la salle de bain me rendre présentable.

Tatsuha fut tenté de le rejoindre, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en retard. Il devait accepter et être fort.

Ryuichi revint un quart d'heure plus tard et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- On continue à s'envoyer des mails comme d'habitude, et des textos débiles, d'accord, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- Evidemment !

- Parfait. Merci, Tat-chan, pour ce merveilleux moment qu'on vient de passer. Je comprends Dan et tous ceux que tu as su convaincre. Tu m'as fait, en plus, l'honneur de t'offrir à moi, c'est un cadeau inestimable.

- J'en connais la valeur, pour l'avoir reçu de nombreuses fois. Mais j'avais fait la promesse à ma mère que je ne me donnerai qu'à l'homme que j'aimerai vraiment. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu tenir cette promesse qui me tenait à cœur.

- J'en suis heureux. Yoshi, Kumagoro, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui souhaiter un bon retour à Kyoto et une bonne rentrée ! Prends soin de toi, et fais pas trop de bêtises.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tatsuha mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément durant un long moment.

- Arigato, Ryui-chan. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu et entendu pour la première fois, tu n'as cessé de bouleverser ma vie en m'apportant du bonheur là où je ne l'attendais plus. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir…

- Yamero, le coupa-t-il en l'embrassant encore. Merci à toi, Tat-chan. Vraiment. A bientôt.

Kumagoro juché sur son épaule, Ryuichi quitta la chambre.

Tatsuha se rallongea, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, savourant encore l'odeur que le chanteur y avait laissé. Les images de leur étreinte qui défilaient dans sa tête faisaient battre son cœur et frissonner son corps. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce mélange de plénitude, de paix intérieure qui côtoyait le grand vide laissé par le départ de Ryuichi.

Son portable sonna, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Yuki était prêt à le ramener. Il lui demanda une demi-heure et lui donna l'adresse du lieu où il se trouvait.

Il put donc prendre une douche et effacer les traces de la petite aventure qu'il venait de vivre.

Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rêvé. Mais ses sentiments étaient si réels que le doute n'était plus permis.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était le fait d'avoir du renoncer à Ryuichi parce qu'il ne se sentait pas assez adulte.

Mais cet acte même, avec les conséquences que ça avait eu, l'avait fait grandir.

Plus rien désormais ne serait comme avant, un bout de voile de son « innocence » était resté dans cette chambre, dans ce lit...

… ou peut-être simplement dans le cœur de Sakuma Ryuichi, qui depuis la scène, suivant des yeux la Mercedes noire qui s'éloignait, regardait partir une personne qu'il aimait, encore une fois...

* * *

**Lexique **:

**Aï shiteru** : je t'aime

**Arigato** : merci

**Baka** : imbécile, idiot

**Demo** : mais

**Honto **: vraiment

**Ohayo** : salut

**Sazo** : sûr, certain, sans aucun doute

**Tenshi** : ange

**Yamero** : stop, arrête

**Yoshi** : bien, bon ( dans le sens "bon, allons-y" par exemple).

**Notes** : j'espère que ça vous a plu ! je sais que d'habitude dans le couple Ryuichi/Tatsuha, on pense plus à Tatsuha en seme, qui domine, et Ryuichi en yuke, qui fait l'enfant. Mais j avais envie de laisser le Ryuichi adulte s exprimer pour montrer combien il prend cette histoire au sérieux, que sa relation avec Tatsuha est une relation d'adulte, et qu'il n'a pas a se réfugier dans son attitude d'enfant parce qu'il n'a pas peur et assume ce qu'il est grâce à leur amour. Quelles que soient mes raisons, le principal pour moi, c'est que ça vous a plu ! Est-ce le cas ? Kisu ! Lysa

* * *

**Notes supplémentaire ajoutée en mai 2007** : suite à ce chapitre et à cette fic en générale, j'ai repris l'histoire de Ryuichi et Tatsuha dans une fic à eux, **Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime **du même titre que ce chapitre pour ceux que ca intéresse... Bises. Lysanea 


	12. Chapter 12 : l'interview

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu**. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et la journaliste Sayuri Kaede.

__

_**Chapitre douze : l'interview.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**Personnages** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), une journaliste Sayuri Kaede.

Chapitre douze : l'interview.

Yuki gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et regarda sa montre ; comme il s'en doutait, il était en avance. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir à attendre Shuichi.

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall central et se présenta ; un jeune employé le conduisit jusqu'au studio où avait lieu l'enregistrement de l'émission et de l'interview des Bad Luck.

L'écrivain se fondit dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude, et écouta son amant répondre aux questions de la journaliste.

« Dans le temps qu'il nous reste avant de devoir rendre l'antenne, je souhaiterai aborder la question de la présence à Tokyo du groupe Whisper, qui assura la première partie de quelques unes des dates de votre tournée. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ?

- Les Whisper sont de passage à Tokyo pour l'enregistrement de leur première album, répondit Shuichi.

-.Si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, Sayuri-san, il faudra les inviter à votre émission ! ajouta Hiroshi, malicieusement.

- J'y songerai. Shindo-san, est-il exact que vous allez apparaître sur leur album ? Il serait question d'un duo ?

- Lors de la tournée, il m'est arrivé d'accompagner Dan sur une de leur chanson. Il m'a demandé d'en enregistrer une version pour leur album, et j'ai accepté.

- Justement, au sujet de Dan Katsuo Kansei, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec lui ?

- Dan, ainsi que Saburo et Natsuko, d'ailleurs, sont devenus des amis.

- Pourtant, on parle souvent d'une grande complicité entre vous et Kansei-san, une complicité qui, pour reprendre les propos de mes confrères, « crève l'écran ».

- Lorsqu'on a eu l'occasion de partager autant de choses que Dan et moi, il est logique de voir se développer une telle complicité.

- Quelles choses avez-vous partagé, par exemple ?

- Et bien… une tournée ! Passer plusieurs mois sur les routes ensemble, ça créé des liens, vous ne pensez pas, Sayuri-san ?

La journaliste sourit, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par ce mélange de candeur, de naïveté et de simplicité si propre au caractère de Shuichi.

Ceux qui le connaissaient bien étaient aussi impressionnés par les progrès qu'il avait fait : il se contentait de répondre le plus simplement possible, ne disant que le nécessaire, sans jamais utiliser de mots ni de tournures qui pouvaient prêter à confusion ou être interprétés.

Il était même parvenu, certaines fois, à éviter des questions pièges, aidé de Hiroshi, bien évidemment.

- Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses, pendant une tournée, reprit la journaliste. Certaines rumeurs vous prêtent une relation assez intime avec Kansei-san. Lui-même, lors d'une récente interview, a déclaré que votre lien ne cessait de s'approfondir et de se développer, et qu'il était prêt à s'installer à Tokyo avec vous, dès que vous lui en feriez la demande.

Shuichi sourit en se grattant la tête.

- C'est tout Dan, ça ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, il est très provocateur ! Non, Dan est un très bon ami, et rien de plus, ça risque pas de changer.

- Votre relation avec l'écrivain Yuki Eiri en est-elle la cause ?

- Je suis ici en tant que chanteur de Bad Luck, je n'ai pas à répondre à des questions aussi personnelles. Mais, je vais le faire, parce que vous avez tendance à un peu tout mélanger, vous, les journalistes. Oui, le fait que je vive avec Yuki Eiri, comme tout le monde le sait, y compris Dan, est la raison pour laquelle je ne me vois pas m'installer avec lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Connaissant Dan, intervint Hiroshi, il a fait cette déclaration pour donner du travail à vos confrères, ou seulement pour leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

- A moins que ce ne soit pour se débarrasser d'eux, avança alors Fujisaki, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas..

- Vous me donnez encore là une raison d'inviter les Whisper à participer à une prochaine émission. Mais en attendant cette éventualité, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir votre sentiment, Shindo-san ?

- Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà donné ?

- Certes, vous nous avez rappelé vivre avec l'écrivain Yuki Eiri. Et ce depuis plus d'un an et demi, à présent, alors que peu de gens croyait en la durée de votre relation, compte tenu de sa réputation, acquise essentiellement auprès des femmes. Aussi sommes-nous en droit de conclure que ses sentiments pour vous sont réels et sincères. Mais les vôtres, Shindo-san, n'ont-ils pas pu varier ?

- Euh… je suis désolé, Sayuri-san, je ne comprends pas votre question, là…

- Madame continue de poser des questions indiscrètes et veut savoir si tu ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, précisa Hiroshi, en lançant un regard mauvais à la journaliste. Vu que cela ne concerne pas Bad Luck, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. N'est-ce pas ?

Shuichi le regarda, puis reporta son regard vers la jeune femme.

- C'est exact, reconnut-elle. Mais vous avez accepté de nous donner des éléments de réponses, pour satisfaire la curiosité de votre public. Je me fais leur porte-parole en vous interrogeant sur votre lien avec Dan Katsuo Kansei, avec tant d'insistance, je l'avoue, expliqua-t-elle. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer plus tôt, vous êtes plutôt proches et avez partagé beaucoup de choses. Il est normal pour nous de penser que vous pourriez être tombé amoureux d'un chanteur avec qui vous avez des goûts et des occupations similaires, avec lequel vous avez affiché une réelle et touchante complicité et qui plus est, est réellement très mignon. Si je peux me permettre, vous semblez apprécier les blonds, Shindo-san…

Yuki commença à s'agiter dans son coin. Il se força au calme, ne voulant pas provoquer de scandale, mais il aurait bien aimé débarquer sur le plateau et embrasser Shuichi bien en face des caméras, pour faire taire ces rumeurs stupides.

Seulement il savait que ce serait bien inutile, et que les mauvaises langues finiraient par cracher leur venin très rapidement à nouveau.

Quant à cette journaliste, il se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas pu être payée d'une quelconque manière par Dan : ce n'était pas possible de poser ce genre de question innocemment.

Elle avait même réussi à effacer le sourire de Shuichi ; il n'aimait pas ce genre de discours. Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hiroshi, qui allait intervenir, lui aussi irrité par la tournure prise par l'interview.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris, _Kaede-san_, dit-il en regardant la journaliste si intensément qu'elle déglutit avec peine. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie les blonds particulièrement, ni même les hommes, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, mais amoureux de Yuki Eiri, qui se trouve être un homme. Lorsque je vois Dan, ou Hiroshi, ou Fujisaki, je vois des hommes, des amis. Lorsque je regarde Yuki Eiri, je vois la personne que j'aime, qui, effectivement, est un homme. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais présenté ainsi, vous donnez le sentiment de rejeter votre homosexualité.

- C'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le fait d'aimer les hommes qui fait de moi un homosexuel, parce qu'encore une fois, je n'aime pas les hommes, je ne me sens pas attiré plus par eux que par les femmes. Mais parce que j'en aime un et que j'ai une relation avec lui, j'en suis un.

- Vous avez une manière bien à vous d'expliquer votre situation, Shindo-san. C'est pourquoi je me trouve obligée de demander des précisions, n'y voyez pas de curiosité malsaine, je fais juste mon travail.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de rappeler ce que je vous ai dit un peu plus tôt, et que je répète à chaque interview : je suis ici en tant que chanteur des Bad Luck, avec les autres membres du groupe, Hiroshi et Fujisaki. Aussi je considère ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions touchant à ma vie privée, donc, ne pas avoir à évoquer Yuki Eiri. Je l'ai fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de malentendus concernant Dan et moi, restons-en là.

- Vous avez bien saisi ? reprit Hiroshi. Entre Dan et Shuichi, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une amitié basée sur un travail commun. Et croyez-moi, je suis assez proche de Shuichi pour pouvoir affirmer que Yuki Eiri est son seul amour, et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer, si cela devait seulement changer un jour…

- Nous espérons vraiment qu'on nous laisse tranquille avec ces rumeurs et que Bad Luck redevienne le seul intérêt du public, termina Fujisaki.

- Votre souhait ne doit pas être difficile à exaucer, au vu des excellents résultats que vous continuez d'avoir, et de l'enthousiasme et de l'impatience avec lesquels est attendu votre prochain album. Le moment est donc arrivé de rendre l'antenne. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à remercier chaleureusement les Bad Luck pour la générosité dont ils ont fait preuve avec nous en répondant à toutes nos questions, même les plus indiscrètes, avec tant de sincérité.

Elle se tourna vers les caméras et continua son baratin, tandis que Shuichi, Hiroshi et Fujisaki se levaient pour regagner leurs loges.

Yuki n'eut pas attendre très longtemps que Shuichi le rejoigne.

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

- Iee. Tu es prêt ?

- Haï, on peut y aller, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- J'ai eu un appel de mon éditeur, je dois passer le voir, mais cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

- On a le temps, de toute façon.

- Tu pourras m'attendre à la cafétéria de la maison d'édition, ils font d'excellentes pâtisseries européennes.

- Sugoï ! C'est là-bas que tu les as découvertes, alors ?

- Haï, répondit-il en montant dans la voiture.

Sur la route, Shuichi se mit à l'interroger sur le nom de certains desserts pour savoir si par hasard il les connaissait, et il se rendit compte que son écrivain avait plus que de simples notions de cuisine étrangère.

- Moi qui croyait que je t'avais fait découvrir plein de recettes, en fait, tu avais déjà goûté à presque tout !

- Personne n'a jamais cuisiné pour moi comme tu le fais, Shui-chan. C'est ce qui donne à tes plats un goût unique.

Il ne lui faisait pas de compliments tous les jours, mais lorsqu'il y avait droit, ils n'étaient pas petits ! Les yeux du chanteur brillèrent, alors qu'il murmurait un « arigato » tout ému. Profitant de ce qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur de la maison d'édition, Shuichi se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de reprendre sa place, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur l'étage… et des gens.

Quelques personnes saluèrent l'écrivain, qui leur répondait souvent d'un simple hochement de tête.

- La cafétéria est au bout du couloir. Je t'y retrouve dès que j'ai terminé.

- Ok.

Shuichi suivit la direction indiquée et trouva facilement la cafétéria. Il y avait très peu de personnes, la plupart des tables étaient inoccupées.

Il commanda une part de charlotte aux fruits. Comme il avait eu l'air de beaucoup hésiter avant de choisir, le jeune homme au comptoir lui offrit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat sur lequel il avait aussi louché, et lui demanda un autographe en guise de remerciement.

Cela fait, il s'installa avec un thé bien chaud.

Tout à son goûter, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il était observé, mais il finit par lever les yeux en sentant sur lui un regard insistant : une jeune femme le fixait en souriant, deux tables plus loin. Il se retourna comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien l'objet de son attention, avant de sourire à son tour. Elle se leva.

Elle était grande, presque autant que Yuki, des cheveux longs marrons cascadant sur ses épaules, et de très beaux yeux verts.

Les talons de ses bottes, qui semblaient monter haut sous sa jupe, firent résonner ses pas tandis qu'elle s'approchait, sa tasse fumante à la main.

- Tu es Shindo Shuichi, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Jade Kasumi. Puis-je m'asseoir un moment à ta table ?

Shuichi se leva et inclina le buste pour la saluer.

- Je vous en prie. Vous… Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Arigato, répondit-elle en s'asseyant, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon thé. Je veux seulement discuter un peu avec toi. Tu peux te rasseoir.

Shuichi s'exécuta, un peu déstabilisé par la jeune femme. Que lui voulait-elle, qui était-elle ?

- Tu te demandes sûrement ce que je te veux ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. En fait, j'ai supposé, en te reconnaissant, que tu étais avec Yuki Eiri. Ne l'attendrais-tu pas, par hasard ?

- Si.

- J'ai donc vu juste.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Comme presque tout le monde ici, oui. Seulement moi, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un peu plus de deux ans, maintenant. Le temps passe si vite ! Je suis revenue à Tokyo il y a peu, je me doutais bien que je finirai par le revoir en traînant par ici. Cela te dérange-t-il si je fume ?

- Iee, je vous en prie. Vous ne travaillez pas ici ?

- Plus aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en allumant une cigarette. J'y travaillais lorsque j'ai rencontré Yuki. Lorsqu'il a rompu, j'ai demandé ma mutation, cela devenait trop difficile. Il peut être si cruel, parfois. Tu as dû connaître cela, toi aussi.

Shuichi se contenta de terminer son gâteau en silence.

- J'ai été bien surprise en apprenant votre relation, reprit-elle, et je le suis à chaque fois que vous faîtes parler de vous dans la presse. Comme beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que Yuki s'installerait un jour, encore moins avec un homme. Mais je suis heureuse pour lui. Dis-moi ton secret, comment as-tu fait pour réussir ce miracle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai aimé, simplement.

- Comme beaucoup de femmes. L'amour d'un homme pour un homme est-il si différent ? Est-ce ce qu'il lui fallait ?

Décidément, c'était sa journée. On n'avait jamais autant évoqué son homosexualité que depuis ces dernières heures.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous répondre, je n'ai pas les capacités pour analyser ce qui nous est arrivés, à Yuki et moi. Je l'ai aimé, il a fini par m'aimer en retour.

- L'amour… tu as raison, le reste, ce n'est qu'une suite de mots.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

- Et bien, disons qu'il a été exclusivement à moi pendant dix-huit jours. Ensuite, c'était un peu au gré de ses envies.

- Comment cela ?

- Il voyait d'autres femmes. Ca a duré comme ça deux mois, durant lesquels je passai chaque jour à me détester d'espérer autant que ce soit à mon tour de partager son lit.

- Et après deux mois, ça s'est terminé ?

- Haï. Un matin, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que je voulais être la seule, que je ne supportai plus de le savoir avec d'autres. Alors, il a rompu. Je croyais, alors, que j'avais fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Je l'ai supplié de m'accepter de nouveau, lui promettant de ne plus faire de réflexion, voire même de lui présenter d'autres femmes.

- Vous deviez vraiment l'aimer.

- On est prêt à faire n'importe quoi par amour. Mais lorsque Yuki Eiri dit « c'est terminé », il n'y a rien à faire, ça l'est vraiment. J'ai fini par accepter de l'avoir perdu, alors j'ai préféré partir et tenter de l'oublier, comme tant d'autres femmes avant moi.

- Vous avez réussi ?

La jeune femme écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette avant de tendre sa main droite, où brillait un bel anneau incrusté de petits diamants.

- Je suis fiancée depuis six mois, maintenant, révéla-t-elle en souriant très largement. Mon mariage approche, d'ailleurs, c'est si excitant !

- Félicitations ! je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

- Je t'en souhaite également, avec Yuki Eiri. C'est quelqu'un de bien, qui n'a jamais vraiment éprouvé du plaisir à blesser les gens. Je crois qu'il a même souvent souffert presque autant que toutes les personnes qu'il rejetait. Il mérite d'être heureux, et je crois bien, d'après tout ce que j'ai vu, lu et entendu, qu'il l'est vraiment avec toi. Je t'en remercie, Shindo-san, ne serait-ce qu'au nom de toutes les femmes à qui il ne brisera jamais le cœur maintenant qu'il t'a rencontré! Et aimé…

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, à part l'aimer, justement.

- C'est une capacité que beaucoup de gens pense avoir, mais peu l'ont vraiment. Et à l'inverse, Yuki Eiri pensait l'avoir perdu.

- Qu'ai-je cru avoir perdu ?

Ils se retournèrent alors que Yuki atteignait leur table, et se levèrent.

- Yuki, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas changé, en apparence.

- Toi non plus, Jade. Toujours aussi bavarde. Qu'étais-tu en train de raconter, encore ?

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je n'ai pas embêté Shuichi, je te le promets. Nous discutions simplement.

- Et de quoi, justement ?

- De toi, bien entendu ! Je le laisse te rapporter notre conversation, si cela t'intéresse vraiment. J'avais envie de te revoir et de te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux partir.

- Matte, la retint Shuichi, avant de se tourner vers Yuki. Eiri, Jade va se marier, tu pourrais peut-être la féliciter et lui souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, à ton tour…

L'écrivain se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et il finit par sourire gentiment, surprenant Jade, qui ne lui avait jamais connu que des sourires ironiques ou cruels.

- Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, Jade, assura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule un court instant. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir par le passé.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je te pardonne, car tu as donné une bonne raison à celui qui allait devenir mon fiancé de m'aborder et de me consoler. Cette fois, j'y vais. Soyez heureux, tous les deux.

- Vous aussi, Jade, et merci, lui dit encore Shuichi.

Elle quitta la cafétéria, et les deux amants prirent le même chemin un moment plus tard.

Dans la voiture, Shuichi lui rapporta leur conversation. Yuki accepta de lui parler un peu de son histoire avec la jeune femme, mais juste le temps qu'il leur fallait pour atteindre le musée.

Car à la demande (surprenante ?) du chanteur, l'écrivain avait accepté de l'accompagner à l'inauguration d'une exposition pour laquelle il avait reçu une invitation.

Shuichi aimait beaucoup le travail de cet artiste, mais il n'avait jamais pu le comprendre sans aide, celle d'Hiroshi, le plus souvent ; en effet, l'artiste légendait ses peintures avec des citations tirées d'œuvres d'auteurs du monde entier, pour inviter son public à réfléchir autant sur ce qu'il avait représenté que la citation choisie et le lien entre les deux.

C'était un exercice qu'appréciait le chanteur, malgré le fait qu'il soulignait ses lacunes, parce que justement cela lui permettait de les combler.

Et vivre avec Yuki lui avait permis de comprendre la différence entre l'intelligence et la culture.

Alors puisqu'il était intelligent, même si son intelligence somnolait souvent au fond de son cerveau, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se cultiver pour pouvoir la mettre en avant...

Et cela plaisait beaucoup à Yuki Eiri d'échanger sa plume d'écrivain contre un bâton de professeur, pour partager ses connaissances avec son amant et lui ouvrir les portes de son monde de culture et de savoirs.

Comme un certain autre professeur, répondant au nom de Yuki Kitazawa, l'avait fait pour lui, des années plus tôt…

Shuichi lui offrait encore là une occasion de se réconcilier avec son passé, ses regrets et sa culpabilité.

Car, mettant de côté les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de Kitazawa, effaçant le monstre qu'il était devenu en vendant son corps pour 10 $ à deux sales types, il rendait hommage et honorait la mémoire de l'homme et du professeur qu'il avait été, en devenant à son tour celui de son amant de chanteur.

_A suivre…_

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Haï : oui

Matte : attends

Sugoï : super/génial

**Notes **: Merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews pour les derniers chapitres ; c'est vrai que c'est un peu tristounet pour Tatsuha et Ryuichi mais rien n'est définitif, ils ont deja passé de bons moments et ils s'aiment, c'est quand meme pas rien ! je n'ai pas prévu de nouveaux chapitres pour eux dans cette fic, mais si j'ai assez d'inspiration et de temps, je m'occuperai d'eux en parallèle... c'est fou comme on s'attache a des personnages qu on finit par s'approprier même si on rappelle qu'ils ne nous appartiennent pas (je comprends mieux la nécessité du disclaimer)

j espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! et aux suivants... bises... Lysanea


	13. Chapter 13 : la tentative

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu**. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, lime (?)

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre treize : la tentative**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**Personnages** : Dan Katsuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper), Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck).

_Note de l'auteure : **merci **pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'y suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sensible ! _

Chapitre treize : la tentative

- On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu, K ?

- Ok. Tu as bien travaillé, Shindo-kun, on te libère, tu peux rentrer. Sakano et moi allons monter communiquer les résultats à Tohma.

- Arigato ! Je range mes notes et je file !

- Bien, à demain !

- Rentre bien, Shindo-kun.

Le producteur et le manager laissèrent le chanteur ranger ses affaires. Les techniciens sortirent également les uns derrière les autres, après l'avoir salué. Il fut bientôt seul, mais ne le resta pas ; alors qu'il mettait sa veste, Dan entra.

- Konbon wa, Shui-chan ! Hey, mais t'es tout seul ? Intéressant, ça… se réjouit-il en refermant la porte.

- Konbon wa, Dan. J'avais des trucs à terminer avec K et Sakano, Fuji et Hiro sont déjà partis, je crois, certainement comme tout le monde, maintenant...

- Sauf toi... et moi.

- Je devais ranger mes brouillons avant, j'allais juste partir. C'est tout le travail pour le prochain album, j'ai pas intérêt à le perdre ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire à NG à cette heure-ci ?

- C'est idiot, ce midi, quand j'ai vidé mon casier, j'ai oublié pas mal de trucs. En plus, je dois voir quelqu'un.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Tu te répètes, Shui-chan. Serais-tu jaloux ?

Shuichi pouffa en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

- C'est juste de la curiosité, je me demande qui peut bien rester à NG en fin de journée, à part Tohma, K et Sakano… Mais c'est peut-être l'un d'eux que tu dois voir ? On t'aurait pas fait une proposition pour l'album, par hasard ?

- Iee. Par contre, j'en ai une à te faire. Ca te dit de sortir, ce soir ? proposa-t-il en l'éloignant de la porte, sans la refermer.

- Franchement, je suis crevé, la journée a été super longue. Une autre fois, promis. Je sais que tu pars bientôt, mais on se refera une soirée avant.

- On pourrait s'en faire une ce soir, à mon hôtel, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de lui à le frôler. Prendre un bain, tous les deux, et ensuite, je te masserai pour détendre tes muscles engourdis.

- On pourrait s'en faire une ce soir, à mon hôtel, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de lui à le frôler. Prendre un bain, tous les deux, et ensuite, je te masserai pour détendre tes muscles engourdis.

- C'est exactement ce qui m'attend, Dan, dès que j'aurais rejoint Eiri à la maison.

Le regard de Dan se durcit d'un coup, il poussa le chanteur aux cheveux roses contre le mur.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu méritais mieux que cet écrivain aussi froid qu'une banquise ?

- Ca suffit, Dan, ça ne me fait plus rire, maintenant. Je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal d'Eiri. Lâche-moi, je dois rentrer, il m'attend.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rire, ni de te moquer à ce point de mes sentiments. Depuis le début, je suis sérieux, Shuichi. Kuso, c'est toi que je veux.

- Gomen nasaï, Dan, je t'apprécie vraiment, demo…

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase, coupé par la bouche de Dan s'écrasant sur la sienne. Interdit, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque, profitant de sa surprise, Dan voulut forcer le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, quelque chose en lui se révolta. Il le repoussa brutalement, son cahier tomba avec un bruit mat et ses notes s'éparpillèrent au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, ça va pas ? s'indigna-t-il, rouge de confusion. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! T'as bu ou quoi ?

Dan s'agenouilla pour ramasser les feuilles, dissimulant un sourire ; quelques instants avant que Shuichi ne le repousse, il avait vu une ombre se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes… et qui n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour voir la fin de la scène et l'éclat du chanteur aux cheveux roses.

Il se releva et tendit le cahier à Shuichi en souriant, alors que celui-ci, visiblement, attendait une explication.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas mélangé tes notes, ni perturbé ton esprit, Shuichi. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Ma capacité à te rendre heureux est bien supérieure à celle de ton écrivain, n'en doute pas. Je t'en fais la démonstration quand tu veux.

Shuichi ne put prononcer un mot, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi par le sérieux de Dan, auquel il n'avait jamais cru jusque là.

Dan, en sortant, tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue. Mais comme un réflexe ou une sorte d'instinct, le chanteur s'écarta.

Dan n'insista pas et sortit, sans se départir de son sourire.

A suivre...

Lexique :

Arigato : merci

Demo : mais

Gomen nasaï : désolé

Iee : non

Kobon wa : bonsoir

Kuso : merde


	14. Chapter 14 : super Hiro

Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre quatorze : "super Hiro"**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**Personnages** Dan Katsuo Kansei (chanteur des Whisper), Nakano Hiroshi (guitariste des Bad Luck, meilleur ami de Shuichi), Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Tatsuha (frère de Yuki Eiri, amant occasionnel de Dan)

Chapitre quatorze : « super Hiro »

En quittant Shuichi, Dan se dirigea vers le studio d'enregistrement, où il était attendu.

En effet, lors de son passage à midi pour vider son casier, il avait trouvé un message de Hiro lui demandant de le rejoindre au studio d'enregistrement à 18h30. Le guitariste voulait le voir sans être dérangé. En fin de journée, ce n'était pas difficile d'être seuls.

Le chanteur entra et le trouva en train de gratter quelques notes.

- Tu voulais me parler, Hiro ?

- Haï. Je crois qu'il y a encore besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi.

Le guitariste posa sa guitare et invita Dan à s'asseoir sur le tabouret en face de lui.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ça concerne Shuichi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant. Tu veux me demander encore une fois de le laisser tranquille, c'est ça ? Comme toutes les autres fois, tu perds ton temps.

- C'est toi qui perds le tien. Je te croyais intelligent, j'arrive pas à croire que tu te penses capable de le séduire, après tous nos avertissements et tout ce dont tu as été témoin. Dis-moi que c'est juste un jeu, une provocation parce que tu aimes faire enrager Yuki et nous tous, sûrement.

- J'ai juré que Shui-chan serait à moi, je ferai absolument tout pour y arriver.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi clairement tes raisons, je ne te comprends pas.

- Je te l'ai dit, je le veux, je l'aurai. Je m'appelle Dan _Katsuo. _Mon prénom japonais signifie « victorieux. » Et effectivement, je n'ai jamais connu d'échec.

- Ca n'a donc vraiment rien d'un jeu, Dan.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'en était un, c'est vous qui avez utilisé ce terme pour vous rassurer.

- Parce que pour Shuichi, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jeu auquel tu joues avec lui, rien n'est sérieux. Tu ne l'intéresse pas, Dan, il te voit comme un ami et rien de plus. Si sa vision avait dû changer, ça serait déjà arrivé. Accepte-le, tu n'es qu'un ami, ça ne changera jamais.

- Pourtant, il est très ouvert avec moi. Il ne me repousse jamais. Est-ce ainsi qu'il traite tous ses amis ?

- Tu parles beaucoup, tu provoques et sous-entends beaucoup de choses, mais tes gestes, bien que parfois très familiers, ne vont jamais trop loin. Mais essaye donc de l'embrasser et tu te retrouveras avec son poing dans la figure.

_-_ Tu crois ça ?

- Dan, tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Shuichi ne te laisse pas faire parce qu'il est attiré par toi, mais parce que pour lui, il n'y a aucun doute et aucune ambiguïté. Il aime Yuki si fort qu'il n'imagine même pas voir un autre homme comme il le voit, lui. Arrête de rêver, il ne le quittera jamais.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Hiro. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est peut-être vrai, mais ça n'a pas empêché Shuichi de m'embrasser, il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Hiro plissa les yeux de manière menaçante et eut un sourire cruel.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu pourrais tromper n'importe qui, mais pas moi. Je connais Shuichi comme personne, il ne t'aurait _jamais_ embrassé. Je traduis donc ce que tu m'as dit : tu l'as _forcé_ à t'embrasser. Rien que pour ça, tu mériterais mon poing dans la figure.

Le chanteur aux yeux noirs haussa les épaules.

- Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser et m'a repoussé. Mais les quelques secondes de surprise où il n'a pas réagi ont juste suffit à ce que Yuki nous surprenne. Et donc, même si Shuichi n'est pas prêt à le quitter, Yuki doit, depuis cet instant, croire que c'est possible. Il préférera sûrement le quitter avant d'être quitté, fier comme il est. Et c'est moi qui consolerait Shuichi, dans _mon_ lit.

Le poing du guitariste manqua de lui déboîter la mâchoire. Il bascula du tabouret et se reçut violemment sur l'épaule. Il cracha du sang dans une grimace de douleur silencieuse. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever, Hiro se pencha sur lui et le bloqua au sol.

- T'étais prévenu. J'ai été cool jusque là, patient, gentil, mais je crois que t'as besoin d'une meilleure méthode d'apprentissage, enflure. Leur relation résulte d'une histoire complexe mais merveilleuse, leur amour est au-dessus de tout. Pourtant la mesquinerie de certaines personnes comme toi reste une menace, tant que le manque de confiance qu'ils éprouvent chacun de leur côté ne sera pas comblé. Tu entends bien ce que je te dis ? Ils s'aiment, mais leur amour leur apparaît tellement comme inespéré et merveilleux qu'ils ont peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ils représentent tant l'un pour l'autre que de se perdre les détruirait. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, simplement parce que tu t'appelles Katsuo et que tu n'as soi-disant jamais connu l'échec. Et bien tu peux noter ce jour d'une croix, parce que tu viens de connaître le premier. Ai-je parlé assez lentement pour ton cerveau si minuscule qui flotte dans ta tête plus grosse que deux pastèques siamoises, _Haisha-kun_ ?

Dan reçut l'insulte comme une gifle, et s'il se contenta de regarder fixement Hiroshi, la lueur de défi dans son regard ne faiblissait cependant pas. Ce qui ne plut absolument pas au guitariste. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le chanteur se retrouva encore plus plaqué au sol, les doigts de Hiro dangereusement placés sur sa gorge.

- Dis-moi, quel peut-être l'avenir d'un chanteur privé de cordes vocales ? murmura-t-il d'un ton où perçait tout le sadisme avec lequel il imaginait la scène.

- C'est bon ! réussit-il à articuler, la terreur au fond des yeux. J'ai compris… Je t'ai dit que j'avais saisi, Hiroshi ! Lâche-moi, kuso !

Hiroshi attendit encore un moment, puis le lâcha et se redressa. Dan finit par se relever à son tour, frottant les marques rouges sur sa gorge.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais quoi qu'il se passe, cela ne te regarde plus. Ca fait déjà deux semaines que t'aurais du repartir. Je te donne deux heures, et je te retrouve à ton hôtel, avec toutes tes affaires, et je t'emmène à l'aéroport. Je veux être sûr de ne jamais revoir ta tête de vainqueur. Ne pense même pas à une autre solution, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Et la prochaine fois, je ne te poserai pas la question avant de m'occuper de tes cordes vocales.

- Teme, je croyais vraiment en notre amitié. Tu as joué la comédie, sale hypocrite…

- Si je n'avais rien ressenti, je n'aurais pas passé tant de temps à essayer de te faire réagir. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Dan, et je le regrette. Notre amitié a cessé dès lors que tu t'en es pris à ma seule famille, c'est à dire quand tu es devenu une menace pour le bonheur si durement acquis de Shuichi.

- Est-ce un mal d'être amoureux ?

- Non, car ce sentiment amène à vouloir le bonheur de l'autre. Ce n'est pas ton cas, tu t'apprêtais à faire souffrir Shuichi de la plus horrible manière. Jamais tu n'aurais réussi à le consoler. Tu n'étais pas seulement amoureux de lui mais obsédé par lui et par la victoire. De pathologique, c'en est devenu pathétique. J'aurais préféré que cela n'ait de conséquences que pour toi, que tu te rendes compte combien tout ça est absurde. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Ce baiser va avoir des répercussions, mais je sais qu'ils en sortiront plus forts

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à le blesser, je suis réellement persuadé que nous pouvons être heureux ensemble.

- Il l'est déjà, avec Yuki. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, plus que tu ne t'aimes, acceptes-le et passe ton chemin, Dan. Dans deux heures, à ton hôtel, conclut-il en lui ouvrant la porte du studio. Du moins, si tu tiens à tes cordes vocales…

Dan sortit, lui décrochant un regard mauvais au passage, que le guitariste ignora superbement.

Biiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiip

« Ohayo, c'est le répondeur de Tatsuha, je prends votre message et le lui retransmet dès qu'il est dispo, ce qui n'est pas souvent le cas, enfin ça dépend pour qui ! C'est à vous après le biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! »

« Konbon wa, Tat-chan, c'est Dan. Je… C'était pour te dire que je repars pour l'Europe, j'ai mon avion dans une heure. J'aurais souhaité te voir avant, mais j'ai pas le temps de venir à Kyoto. C'est toi qui avait raison. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. J'espère que mes bêtises n'auront pas trop de conséquences pour Shuichi. Voilà, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et merci pour les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Si seulement on avait pu se connaître dans d'autres circonstances… je t'aurai fait oublier ton Ryuichi, moi. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai pourri ton répondeur alors que tu dois avoir des millions d'appels d'amants et de maîtresses en attente. Prends soin de toi, Tat-chan. Je trouverai un moyen de prendre de tes nouvelles. Bye bye. »

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

« Moshi moshi ?

- Shui-chan, c'est Dan. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon geste de tout à l'heure.

- Ca m'a vraiment choqué, tu sais, autant ton geste que tes paroles… et je t'avoue avoir été déçu par ton attitude. Mais bon, j'accepte tes excuses, si tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer ça.

- Je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. Je repars pour l'Europe, mon avion décolle dans une heure.

- Comment ça, tu repars ? C'est à cause de moi ? Dan, t'es pas obligé, on peut s'arranger… Ca va être un peu bizarre, au début, mais tout pourra vite redevenir comme avant, si on fait tous des efforts.

- Peut-être mais c'est encore mieux pour tout le monde si je pars. Tu n'es pas responsable des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ni de ceux que tu as pour Yuki et non pour moi.

- Je suis désolé, Dan. Je ne peux même pas te dire que sans lui, ça aurait pu être possible, parce que je ne me sens pas attiré par les hommes. Je suis simplement amoureux de Yuki Eiri, qui se trouve être un homme.

- J'ai fini par le comprendre. Puis-je te poser une dernière question ?

- Bien sûr.

- As-tu ressenti quelque chose lorsque je t'ai embrassé, à part de la surprise ou de la colère ?

- Dan…

- Sois sincère, comme tu l'as toujours été.

- Je suis désolé, mais non.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé et je te demande pardon, si je t'ai causé des problèmes. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, tu sais, et avant toi, personne ne m'avait jamais dit non. C'est une drôle de sensation. Mais ça me passera. Quelque part, je me console en me disant c'est bien que ce soit toi, le premier à me jeter, ça passe mieux. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Surtout que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Dan, je sais que tu t'en remettras bien vite, je te fais confiance pour ça !

- Ca me permettra d'écrire de belles chansons, à mon tour. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Sois heureux, Shui-chan.

- Je le suis, et je compte bien le rester. Je te souhaite aussi de trouver un tel bonheur. Fais attention à toi et longue vie à Whisper !

- Au revoir, Shui-chan, sayonara.

- Sayonara, Kansei-chan.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip…

_A suivre…_

****

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Konbon Wa : bonsoir

Kuso : merde

Moshi moshi : allô

Ohayo : salut

Teme : enfoiré

Sayonara : adieu / au revoir

Haisha : perdant ; Hiro en a fait une insulte en appelant Dan Haisha-kun, « le Perdant » avec le « - kun » pour rajouter une note de tendresse mais ironiquement.

**Note :**

Merci d'avoir continué de lire ma ptite fic... c'est vrai que j'update très vite, mais je dois avoir fini avant de reprendre les cours, pour ne pas bacler tout ca... et comme au départ il devait y avaoir 18 chapitres mais qu'il y en aura pour l'instant, 21 au final, ca donne 7 chapitres a revoir et updater avant lundi... désolée pour ceux qui ont des alertes, ca leur pourri surement leur boite mail quand je publie quatre chapitre d'un coup... mais c'est aussi et surtout pour vous que je le fais, parce qu'avec tous vos encouragements, j'ai une super pression, je veux pas vous décevoir, donc je fais attention et je revérifie bien tout avant de poster...voila, merci encore beaucoup ! Bises... Lysanea very happy


	15. Chapter 15 : la crise

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu**. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, songfic.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! Ici, une chanson de Radiohead « I can't » (album _Pablo honey #10"_)

_**Chapitre quinze : la crise **_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck).

Chapitre quinze : la crise

- Tadaï… ma ? Tiens, c'est tout noir… Eiri ? T'es là ?

Shuichi alluma la lumière et entra dans le salon.

Il sursauta en découvrant Yuki assit sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers la porte-fenêtre conduisant au balcon. Il s'avança vers lui, Yuki le regardant enfin. Shuichi n'aima pas le regard que la demi-obscurité lui permit de capter, mais il se pencha tout de même vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais au lieu des lèvres attendues, sa bouche rencontra la joue de l'écrivain, et un très court instant : Yuki avait détourné le visage.

Blessé par ce geste, Shuichi s'écarta.

- Eiri-chan, que se passe-t-il ?

Yuki se leva, cela devenait trop difficile de rester si près de lui, c'était trop douloureux, la vision de Shuichi et Dan s'embrassant lui torturait l'esprit.

- C'est ton appartement autant que le mien. Peu m'importe lequel de nous le quitte, du moment que c'est rapide, annonça-t-il froidement.

- Nani ? Demo… Eiri, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il lui prit le bras pour le retenir, mais Yuki se dégagea violemment et lui jeta un regard si dur que Shuichi en frissonna.

- Je t'ai donné ma confiance et plus encore, Shuichi, mais visiblement, ça ne te suffit plus. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire et faire, malgré nos efforts respectifs, tu as fini par te tourner vers un autre.

- Mais de _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je n'étais pas loin de NG, alors je suis passé te chercher… Quelle stupide idée… Alors, depuis quand ça dure ? Non, je ne veux même pas savoir…

Shuichi comprit soudain : il avait fallu qu'il soit témoin de l'ultime tentative de séduction de Dan. Yuki se croyait trahi… Cela n'allait pas être facile de le convaincre du contraire.

Il lui reprit le bras.

- Eiri, je te jure que ce que tu as vu ne voulait rien dire. Il m'a eu par surprise, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Et j'avais l'intention de t'en parler, parce que c'est tellement insignifiant pour moi que je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais réagir ainsi. Mais c'est parce que tu crois que j'étais d'accord. Eiri, jamais, tu entends, _jamais_ je ne laisserai un autre prendre ce qui t'appartiens. Je l'ai repoussé, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, tu dois me croire !

- Tu as tenté de le repousser avec la force de ton esprit, peut-être ? Parce que je n'ai pas vu ton corps faire un seul mouvement dans ce sens…

- Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps… Tu as bien dû voir que je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte ! Je mets un moment avant de réagir lorsque je suis surpris, tu le sais. Eiri, je te connais, tu t'es senti blessé alors tu as fui, mais je te promets que…

- Ca suffit ! s'écria-t-il en se dégageant une nouvelle fois. Il t'a eu par surprise, hein ? Ca fait des semaines que ça dure, qu'il te fait du rentre dedans et que tu ne vois rien d'anormal. Elle est belle, ta surprise. Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Shuichi baissa les yeux en rougissant. Tout le monde lui avait dit de se méfier de Dan, qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais il les avait ignorés, persuadé que Dan respecterait son amour pour Yuki.

Jusqu'à ce soir…

Malheureusement, Yuki avait assisté à la scène.

- Eiri, dit-il enfin en levant les yeux vers lui, je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Ma naïveté est seule en cause. Quant à Dan, j'ai eu un appel sur le chemin du retour, il s'en va, il quitte Tokyo et s'est s'excusé pour ce geste. Eiri, je t'en prie…

- Urusaï ! Tu n'es peut-être pas à l'origine de ce geste, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour l'éviter ! Tu l'as laissé venir à toi. Est-ce vraiment de la naïveté ? Ne t'a-t-il pas promis des choses que je suis incapable de t'offrir ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Eiri ? Que puis-je demander de plus, je suis comblé avec toi ! J'aimerai seulement que tu aies plus confiance…

- Silence ! Tu oses parler de confiance ? Alors que tu l'as laissé t'enfoncer sa langue au fond de ta gorge ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la seule chose qu'il a

- Yamero ! le coupa-t-il à son tour. Tomaku, Eiri, je t'en prie, arrête ça. Tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux, tu sais que c'est faux, tu sais que c'est impossible !

- Je vois, vous avez été interrompus… Qu'attends-tu donc, alors, pour aller le rejoindre à l'aéroport, le retenir, et terminer ce que vous avez commencé ? Je te libère, si c'est ce qui te gêne. Je ne te ferai aucun problème. Tu m'as montré le mode d'emploi, je peux me débrouiller seul, non ?

Les larmes de Shuichi roulèrent sur ses joues. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur son bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre ce genre d'éclat et un silence glacé. Mais je préfère sortir plutôt qu'entendre ce genre de choses. Je t'aime Eiri, jamais je ne te tromperai, jamais je ne te quitterai, jamais…

- Urusaï ! répéta-t-il en le repoussant pour la troisième fois. J'en ai assez des mensonges et des promesses non tenues, des trahisons ! Tu m'as laissé croire que ça n'arriverait pas avec toi, je t'ai fait confiance. Peut-être es-tu habitué à ce qu'on trahisse la tienne, moi pas.

- Tu n'es pas en état de m'écouter, alors je te laisse, même si ça me brise le cœur.

- C'est ça, va le rejoindre…

- Iee, ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. Je refuse de voir le retour de Yuki. Profite de mon absence pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'on a vécu, et demande-toi sérieusement si je pourrais être attiré par un autre homme. Je t'aime tellement, Eiri-chan…

- Va-t-en…

- Je reviendrai, Eiri. Je vais chez Hiro, si…

- Va-t-en ! Si tu ne te décides pas à partir, c'est moi qui m'en vais…

- Non ! Non, reste, au moins je sais où tu es…Daisuki, Eiri-chan, ne l'oublie jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour.

La porte claqua un court instant plus tard.

Yuki écouta les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il avait envie de courir le rattraper, le retenir, le serrer contre lui, mais il n'en fit rien…

_S'il te plaît oublie les mots_

_Que je viens de laisser échapper_

_Ce n'était pas moi_

_C'était mon étrange et putain de doute_

_Qui continue de faire cliqueter ma cage_

_Et il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui l'arrêtera_

_Bien que je puisse, bien que j'essaye,_

_Je ne peux pas_

« Comment ne pas douter, Shuichi, tu es une étoile, un soleil autour de qui les gens gravitent, irrésistiblement attirés par cette force mystérieuse que tu as en toi. Que suis-je, que puis-je, moi, dans tout ça, qui t'apporte si peu ? Mais ce peu représente tout ce que je peux t'offrir. »

_Il y a tellement de choses qui forcent_

_Qui me forcent à rester dans mes souterrains_

_Il y a tellement de mots que je_

_Que je n'arrive pas à trouver_

_Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant_

_Je serais détruit comme_

_Je ne l'avais jamais été avant_

« Je ne suis pas si fort que ça, tu sais. Voir cet abruti t'embrasser a matérialisé ma peur la plus profonde : celle d'être abandonné. Que toi, tu m'abandonnes. Ce que nous construisons tous les deux n'est-il qu'un château de cartes prêt à s'envoler au moindre souffle ? J'essaye de me dire que non, que c'est plus solide, à l'image de ce que nous ressentons, que je n'ai jamais vécu avant, mais… »

_Bien que je puisse, bien que j'essaye _

_Je ne peux pas_

« As-tu senti le désespoir sous mes phrases sèches, ma peur sous mon rejet et mes reproches, mon amour sous la jalousie… »

_Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant_

_Je serais détruis comme_

_Je ne l'avais jamais été avant_

« … ou le doute a-t-il été si fort qu'il a couvert tout ça et que c'est la seule chose que tu as pu ressentir ?

Shuichi, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas ce combat que je te force malgré moi, malgré nous, à mener.

Car si tu abandonnes, c'est moi que tu abandonnes…

Et si tu m'abandonnes… »

_Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant_

_Je serais détruis comme_

_Je ne l'avais jamais été avant_

Yuki se laissa glisser à terre et pleura dans ses mains.

Il les contempla alors, humides de larmes, surpris.

« _Kuso, _d_ois-je te remercier pour ça, Shui-chan ?_ »

_A suivre_

**Lexique** :

Daisuki : je t'aime plus que tout, je suis fou de toi

Demo : mais

Iee : non

Kuso : merde

Nani : hein ?

Tadaïma : je suis rentré

Tomaku : arrête

Urusaï : la ferme, ta gueule

Yamero : stop, arrête


	16. Chapter 16 : mon ami, mon confident

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre seize : mon ami, mon confident**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi).

Chapitre seize : mon ami, mon confident.

Sortant de son ascenseur, Hiro ne fut pas surpris de trouver Shuichi assit sur son palier. Sans un mot, il ouvrit sa porte, puis tendit sa main à Shuichi, qui se releva et suivit son meilleur ami. Toujours en silence, Hiro le laissa s'affaler sur le fauteuil, puis lui ramena un verre.

- Hiro…

- T'as besoin d'un remontant.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Le guitariste s'assit, déposant d'autres sodas, la bouteille de saké entamée et quelques plats de traiteur, car il avait deviné que Shuichi allait venir le trouver, et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dîner.

- « L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console. » William Shakespeare, récita Hiroshi.

- C'est le gars qui a écrit Roméo et Juliette, non ?

- Haï. Et Lady McBeth, Hamlet, Richard III, entre autres… Un grand monsieur. Mais on se fera une parenthèse culturelle une autre fois. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça se voit que t'as besoin d'un coup de fouet. Je connais toute l'histoire, mais c'est vrai aussi que t'as une sale tête. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si abattu. Ne t'en fais pas, cet enflure de Dan ne te causera plus de soucis, Shui-chan, je viens de le mettre dans un avion pour l'Europe. Il a soudain eu envie de découvrir un peu plus sa moitié anglaise.

- Il m'a appelé pour s'excuser. Mais je ne sais pas si son départ changera grand chose, tu sais. Eiri est si… Kami-sama, si tu avais pu voir son regard ! A la fois glacé, blessé, douloureux. Je m'étais juré de tout faire pour ne plus lire ça dans ses yeux, et j'en suis aujourd'hui responsable…

- Faut le comprendre, et t'es mieux placé que quiconque pour ça.

- Mais, il a dit des choses tellement ahurissantes !

- Quel genre ? Tiens, mange…

- Arigato… Demo, j'ai pas très faim…

- Mange, discute pas, et dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit de si ahurissant.

Shuichi lui rapporta leur conversation plutôt vive en grignotant du bout de la fourchette.

- Tu imagines, me dire que j'ai laissé tout ça arriver, comme si je l'avais attendu… Que je n'ai jamais repoussé Dan… Hiro, c'est quoi ce regard, encore ?

- Je t'ai prévenu plusieurs fois, Shui-chan. Et je suis pas le seul. C'était comme si t'étais le seul à ne pas voir toutes les manœuvres de Dan pour te séduire.

- Pour moi, c'était un jeu, tout était clair. Connaissant mon amour pour Eiri, comment aurais-je pu envisager un seul instant qu'il était sérieux ? Ca découragerait n'importe qui, non ? Ca t'a bien découragé toi, non ?

- Ne mélange pas tout, Shui-chan. Ce n'est pas simple d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais ça m'a permis de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'accepter les choses, parce que je te respectais et que je voulais ton bonheur avant tout. Dan avait visiblement de réels sentiments pour toi aussi, mais un ego surdimensionné. Et aussi l'ignorance de ce que vous avez vécu et traversé, Yuki et toi, même si Tatsuha lui en a parlé. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à ce que je lui explique…

- C'est quoi cette tête de sadique ? Hiro, que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien, en comparaison de ce qu'il t'a fait à toi. Sans lui, tu serais avec Yuki en se moment, pas avec moi. Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur les gens qui te blessent et qui récoltent le fruit de ce qu'ils ont semé, en croyant que c'est de ta faute.

Shuichi soupira.

- C'est pour Eiri que je m'inquiète le plus. Je l'ai laissé dans un tel état, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises. J'hésite à appeler quelqu'un de sa famille… Tatsuha est pas mal occupé, mais il pourrait se débrouiller pour venir.

- Je vais y aller, décida Hiro en se levant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Hiro. Vous avez de bons rapports, mais quand il est dans cet état, il est difficile à approcher…

- Je vais prétexter être venu prendre des affaires, tes notes, j'en sais rien, et je vais essayer de parler avec lui. Je sais que je peux te laisser seul, je ne l'aurais pas fait, i y a un an et demi, mais tu as beaucoup mûri depuis. Lui aussi a changé. Je crois qu'il y a un an, il t'aurait foutu à la porte sans dire un mot. Alors laisse-moi faire. En plus, j'ai un atout.

- Lequel ?

- Disons que la petite discussion que j'ai eu avec Dan a eu lieu au studio… d'enregistrement.

- Tu veux dire que… tu as enregistré ce que vous avez dit ?

- Haï ! Au début, ça t'était destiné. Avec Fuji, on se disait que si tu entendais clairement Dan dire qu'il voulait te séparer de Yuki, tu réagirais peut-être… Ca fait un moment que ça nous fait peur, tu sais… Finalement, ça te servira peut-être à convaincre Yuki.

- Il dit quoi, cet enregistrement ?

Hiro essaya de lui rapporter le plus fidèlement possible sa conversation avec Dan. Shuichi retrouva un peu d'espoir.

- Tiens, je te donne mes clefs, peut-être ne voudra-t-il pas ouvrir la porte. Arigato, Hiro.

- Après tout ce que tu as enduré pour lui, ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, et ce que vous avez vécu depuis plus d'un an, franchement, ça peut pas se terminer comme ça.

- Je l'espère. Il croit que je l'ai trahi, il doit penser revivre son passé, alors que je lui ai donné l'espoir que ça n'arriverait pas avec moi.

- Je pense que ça va plus loin, Shuichi. Il n'est pas idiot, en temps normal, il réaliserait que jamais tu ne pourrais avoir cédé à Dan, pas comme ça. Mais, il a peur de te perdre, vraiment. Ca n'a pas dû être simple pour lui de traverser ce genre d'épreuve, de prendre conscience de la force de son amour pour toi parce qu'il pense être en train de te perdre. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré. Il doit être convaincu que tu as tenu ta promesse et que tu ne l'as jamais trahi.

- Visiblement si, je l'ai trahi en laissant Dan venir à moi…

- C'est parce que t'es idiot, il peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, quand même ! Aller, fais-moi confiance, on va arranger ça. A tout à l'heure. Couche-toi, si tu es fatigué, je te réveillerai pour te raconter en rentrant, promis. Fais comme chez toi, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

- « L'ami aime en tout temps, et dans le malheur, il se montre un frère » (1). Arigato, Hiro-chan.

- Tu fais pareil pour moi, même si je me mets moins facilement que toi dans des situations difficiles. A tout à l'heure.

Ils se laissèrent aller à une rapide étreinte, puis Hiro sortit.

Shuichi emprunta le pyjama, toujours le même, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il venait dormir ou plutôt se réfugier chez lui. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis près d'un an…

Il se mit sur le canapé avec une couverture, puis pris son carnet et se mit à griffonner des paroles.

Un mal pour un bien…

_A suivre..._

**Notes :**

(1) Proverbe 17 La Bible.

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Demo : mais

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Kami-sama : mon dieu

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère toujours que vous continuerez ! bises ! lysanea


	17. Chapter 17 : super Hiro, le retour

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre dix-sept : « Super Hiro » : le retour**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi), Nakano Hiroshi (meilleur ami de Shuichi, guitariste des Bad Luck).

Chapitre dix-sept : « Super Hiro » : le retour.

Hiroshi sonna plusieurs fois, mais comme l'avait deviné Shuichi, Yuki ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Il utilisa donc les clefs.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir.

Il alluma la lumière.

- Yuki, c'est moi, Hiroshi. Je viens chercher quelques trucs à Shuichi. Yuki, t'es là ?

Il s'avança et trouva Yuki avachi sur le canapé, un verre dans une main, une cigarette à la bouche.

- Yuki…

L'écrivain tourna sa tête vers lui. Hiro eut le sentiment d'être projeté plus d'un an en arrière par ce regard.

- Prends ce que tu veux et va-t-en, lui dit-il en exhalant sa fumée.

- Haï.

Le guitariste gagna la chambre et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, surtout comment il pouvait lui dire. Yuki était une personne si complexe… Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis un an, mais ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des amis. Pourtant, il était arrivé aux deux hommes de discuter de Dan, pendant la tournée, et aussi ces derniers temps, et de Shuichi. Le fait d'être les deux hommes les plus proches du chanteur les liait inévitablement. Ils le connaissaient mieux que quiconque hormis sa mère et sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, il s'était décidé.

Il s'assit face à Yuki, qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je me pose cinq minutes, ça te dérange pas ?

- Si.

- Tant pis, tu vas devoir me supporter. Shuichi est chez moi…

- Bien évidemment…

- … et il ne va pas fort, comme toi, continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

- Ca m'est égal, Hiro. J'ai pas envie de parler.

- Alors tu vas m'écouter. Je ne vais pas te dire les éternels « Bon sang, Yuki, c'est Shuichi, comment tu peux croire qu'il puisse être attiré par un autre ? » Je t'ai dit cent fois que tu n'avais rien à craindre de Dan.

- Tu t'es trompé.

- C'est vrai, j'ai sous-estimé sa capacité à vous blesser. Mais je refuse de croire qu'il a réussi à vous séparer.

- ……………

- Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne te convaincra pas. J'aurais voulu que tu aies simplement confiance en toi et en Shuichi, mais c'est pas facile quand on vit un truc comme votre histoire. T'as beau ne pas vouloir le reconnaître, t'as autant peur de vivre sans lui que lui a peur de vivre sans toi…

Yuki le fusilla du regard mais resta silencieux.

- Ecoute, ce soir, au studio, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Dan. Je voulais qu'il reconnaisse qu'il ne jouait pas avec Shuichi pour pouvoir le convaincre du danger. Il est tellement naïf, parfois…

- Souvent… laissa échapper l'écrivain.

- Oui, souvent. Notre conversation a dérivé sur ce qui s'était passé, un peu plus tôt. Je parle de…

- Je sais de quoi tu parles ! le coupa-t-il brutalement.

- Yuki…

- Tu ne sais pas… commença-t-il, mais il garda le reste en travers de la gorge.

- Kuso, parle ! Arrête de tout garder pour toi, Shuichi ne t'a-t-il pas appris à ouvrir un peu ton cœur ?

- Et qui te dis que c'est à toi que j'ai envie de parler, hein ?

- Personne, c'est juste que c'est moi qui suis là, et que tu retiens tes mots au fond de ta gorge. Appelle quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux pas me parler, mais extériorise-toi, ça va te bouffer ! Tiens, dit-il encore en lui tendant le téléphone, appelle qui tu veux.

Yuki se détourna, Hiroshi reposa le téléphone.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre ce téléphone parce que la seule personne à qui tu arrives à parler, c'est Shuichi. Et tu refuses de l'appeler et de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Pourtant, il comprendrait. Il comprend déjà.

- J'ai cette image… devant les yeux…

- Yuki…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! répéta-t-il en se levant.

Hiro laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir la personne que l'on aime depuis longtemps en embrasser une autre ? C'est une chose de surprendre un baiser volé, s'en est une autre d'être témoin d'un baiser passionné.

Yuki se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai pas besoin de te dire que c'est fini tout ça, je n'éprouve vraiment plus rien pour Shuichi, si ce n'est une forte amitié, un amour fraternel. Ma rencontre avec Ayaka-chan a été salutaire. J'avais des raisons de t'en vouloir, tu sais. J'ai renoncé à Shuichi parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi, et je ramais avec Ayaka-chan parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à t'oublier. Mais finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Ni elle ni moi n'aurions pu lutter contre ce qui vous lie, Shuichi et toi. Ca ferait mal à beaucoup de monde qu'une enflure tel que Dan ait réussi à vous séparer, mais ce qui compte, c'est votre souffrance à vous. Est-elle nécessaire, Yuki-san ?

- …………………………………………………….

- Tu connais le monde dans lequel évoluent les célébrités depuis plus longtemps que nous, Yuki, tu en as fait les frais. Tu sais que vous n'en êtes qu'au début. Ca a commencé avec Aizawa des ASK, déjà. Cet incident avec Dan, au fond, c'est peu. Il faut voir les choses en face, vous allez devoir affronter pire. Shuichi est naïf, mais il apprend vite. Laisse-le grandir et tomber, se blesser, mais ne te laisse pas atteindre, toi parce que c'est toi qui le relèvera. Il est trop intègre et honnête, le jour où il voudra te quitter, si ce jour arrive, il viendra te voir avant même de savoir si il a une chance avec l'autre. Tu sais tout ça.

- ………………………………………………………………….

- Bien, je t'ai dit que j'avais eu une conversation avec Dan pour convaincre Shuichi, je te laisse l'enregistrement, dit-il en le posant sur la table avant de se lever. Il t'aime, Yuki. Au début comme un adolescent qui vit sa première grande histoire, mais depuis un an, de plus en plus en adulte. Peux-tu vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir ce sentiment que son amour pour toi irradie de tout son être, au point que tout le monde le voit. D'avoir la naïveté de penser que de ce fait, personne ne voudrait toucher à un tel amour ? Il apprend peu à peu à accepter que les gens puissent avoir un mauvais fond. Il refuse de le reconnaître tant qu'il n'en a pas vu les manifestations, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Si on le frappe, il tend l'autre joue. Si on frappe un de ses proches, il prend les armes. Encore une fois, tu sais tout ça. Je te laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, j'ai l'espoir que Shuichi rentre vite chez vous, à sa vraie place. Tu sais où nous trouver, où le trouver.

Hiroshi sortit sans un mot de plus et referma la porte sur l'appartement redevenu silencieux.

Yuki retrouva sa place au fond du canapé, et vida son verre d'une traite.

« _Baka, bien sûr que je sais tout ça…Aaaah ! mon crâne… »_

_A suivre_

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Haï : oui

Kuso : merde

**Note de fin** : Plus que quatre chapitres à poster avant dimanche soir… on y croit !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et encouragée depuis le début (et les autres qui lisent simplement aussi, c'est déjà beaucoup après 17 chapitres !)

Bises ! lysa


	18. Chapter 18 : une visite impromptue

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre dix-huit : une visite impromptue.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi).

Chapitre dix-huit : une visite impromptue.

Depuis près de deux heures, toutes les chansons du premier album des Bad Luck, Gravity, résonnaient les unes après les autres dans l'appartement obscur où l'absence du chanteur se faisait cruellement sentir.

Yuki était allongé sur le canapé qu'il avait rarement quitté ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il avait demandé à Shuichi de partir. Il s'enivrait de la voix de son amant qui lui manquait tant, alors qu'il avait parfois dû passer des heures à le supplier de se taire.

Ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il l'avait observé chez les autres et fait vivre à ses personnages dans ses romans. Grâce à son talent, il avait pu aisément donner l'illusion que c'était une situation qu'il avait déjà expérimenté, qu'il l'utilisait en connaissance de cause. Certaines critiques s'étaient amusées à écrire que Yuki Eiri n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait quitter, auquel on pouvait renoncer, qu'il n'avait donc jamais dû réellement ressentir la douleur d'une rupture comme ses héros et héroïnes.

Pourtant, il connaissait la douleur de la perte, de l'abandon et de la trahison. Il les avait connu en acteur, puis les avait exploité en spectateur, comme si cela appartenait à une autre vie.

Il avait refait connaissance avec ces sentiments étranges de perte, de vide, de manque, de doute, de tristesse.

Avant cela il y avait eu la tendresse, les caresses, les promesses, la douceur, l'espoir, la passion, l'échange, le partage, le souci de l'autre, bref, l'amour, le bonheur sous bien des formes.

Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un incroyable chanteur aux cheveux roses répondant au nom de Shindo Shuichi...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit ses pensées.

Il coupa le son de la chaîne et attendit.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard.

Yuki ne bougea pas. Même si la personne devait se douter qu'il y avait quelqu'un, à cause de la musique qu'il avait coupé, il ne voulait voir personne. Qui que ce soit, il finirait bien par partir.

La sonnerie retentit une troisième fois, en même temps qu'un soupir typiquement féminin.

Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qu'on pose, puis de quelque chose dans lequel on fouille.

- Onii-chan, je sais pas où t'es mais je suis devant chez toi et il est 18h, comme on avait convenu. Je sais que ça fait une semaine qu'on en avait parlé, mais j'espère que tu m'as pas oublié et que tu vas vite arrivé. Je t'attends au café en face de la fontaine. Me rappelle pas, sauf si t'as un empêchement. Dépêche toi ! Bisous.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son sac pour y mettre son téléphone, Yuki ouvrit la porte. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Yuki-san, konbon wa ! Je t'ai réveillé, je crois… Gomen nasaï !

- Iee. Entre, Hisae-chan.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, se mit à l'aise et suivit l'écrivain.

- Mon frère n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Il ne rentrera pas. Assis-toi, je t'amène à boire.

Hisae jeta un œil sur le canapé et préféra s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à bascule de son frère. Elle avait vite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, vu l'état de l'appartement et de l'écrivain.

Yuki revient et déposa quelques sodas. Elle en choisit un qu'elle versa dans un verre.

- Arigato, Yuki-san. Pourquoi as-tu dit que mon frère ne rentrerait pas ? On devait se voir, ce soir, il n'a pas osé m'oublier, quand même.

- Il est chez Hiroshi depuis quelques jours.

- Honto ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas disputez… si ?

- Si.

- Oh non ! se désola-t-elle. Nan'de ? Et ne me dit pas que ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, je suis en train d'en devenir une.

Yuki se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

- Mais tu en es encore un peu loin, malgré ta maturité évidente.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas comprendre. Sinon, je ne lirais pas et n'aimerais pas autant tes livres, Yuki-san !

- Fujisaki-kun ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Tout comme toi avec mon frère ! C'est l'esprit Shindo ! s'amusa-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que mon frère a bien pu faire pour se retrouver à la porte ?

- Disons que nous avons juste besoin de réfléchir un peu à notre histoire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes plus ?

- Je pense juste qu'il lui faut peut-être une relation différente. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de simple à vivre, Hisae-chan.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Yuki posa sa bière sur la table basse. Le regard bleu-vert de la jeune fille était troublant, mais il le soutint sans problème.

- Parce que ce n'est pas de là que vient le problème, jeune fille.

- Je suis peut-être naïve de croire cela, mais je pense que si. Tout vient des sentiments. Il faut un subtil et savant mélange de sentiments pour équilibrer une relation. Amour, confiance, tendresse, respect, et tant d'autres, mais ceux-là en priorité. Encore une fois, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça, à travers tes romans.

- Honto ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Honto ni. Des leçons que j'ai confrontées avec ce que je pouvais voir autour de moi. Si tu aimes mon frère, dans les bonnes proportions, si j'ose dire, et bien, même si on pourrait croire qu'il lui faut autre chose que ce qu'il vit avec toi, votre relation peut lui offrir beaucoup plus. Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour définir ce qui est bien ou mieux pour les autres et nous-mêmes ? Sur quels critères est-ce qu'on se base ? Si toi, tu crois que c'est bien, et lui non, qui a tort, qui a raison, et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne réfléchirais pas un peu trop pour ton âge ?

- Je réfléchis, mais je ne me prends pas la tête ! Donc, je ne crains pas la déprime. Et puis…

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Elle posa son soda et attrapa son téléphone.

- Excuse-moi. Moshi moshi ? Onii-chan, ça va ? Je suis au café, comme je t'ai dit. C'est pas grave. J'ai mon sac de cours, c'est tout. Nan'de ? D'accord ! Dans dix minutes. Fais attention sur la route, termina-t-elle avant de couper le téléphone. J'ai beau lui dire de ne pas me rappeler, il le fait quand même ! Il m'avait bien oublié, mais je comprends pourquoi…

- Il vient te chercher, alors.

- Oui, avec la moto d'Hiro. Puis-je espérer qu'il n'aura plus à faire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Vous allez vous remettre ensemble, hein, Yuki-san ? Tu l'aimes encore, mon frère ?

- C'est plus compliqué, Hisae-chan.

- Mais l'aimes-tu toujours ?

Yuki soupira. Elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir sa réponse.

- Bien évidemment, que je l'aime. La situation serait déjà réglé, si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Et votre dispute, dis, ça aurait pas un rapport avec Dan, par hasard ? Tu ne supportais pas leur amitié ?

- C'était plus que de l'amitié.

- Pour Dan, en tout cas, il aurait bien voulu, pas pour Shui-chan. Tu sais, on est un peu bizarre, dans la famille Shindo. Ma grand-mère, Hokuto, ma mère, Kaori, et mon oncle, Yuto, n'ont jamais aimé qu'une seule personne dans leur vie, et pourtant ma mère et mon oncle ont été séparés tôt de leurs conjoints. Ma tante Sakura vit encore avec son premier amoureux, rencontré au jardin d'enfants ! Je connais pas toutes les histoires, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autre exemples. Shuichi, c'est pareil, il a déjà eu des petites histoires, même sérieuses, mais tu es son premier véritable amour, et vu la caractéristique Shindo, tu risques bien d'être le seul…

- Ca devrait plaire à Fujisaki, ça.

L'adolescente rougit et se leva.

- En tout cas, quoi que tu penses, ne te trouve pas d'excuses, mon frère et toi méritez mieux que ça ! se révolta-t-elle soudain. Ne te dis pas que c'est pour lui, qu'il lui faut autre chose, alors qu'il est si bien avec toi depuis que tu as accepté tes sentiments. C'est toi qu'il lui faut, parce que c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Maintenant, si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, sois honnête autant avec toi-même qu'avec lui, reconnais que t'as peur d'aimer et que tu préfères fuir, quitte à tout gâcher !

Yuki fut si surpris qu'il manqua de lâcher sa bière.

- Go… Gomen nasaï, Yuki-san, je me suis un peu emportée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Je vois, répondit-il en souriant, avant de se lever à son tour. Merci, Hisae-chan, pour tes leçons pleines de bon sens.

- Je t'ai plus embêté qu'autre chose, mais je suis contente d'avoir entendu de ta bouche que tu aimes toujours mon frère. Vous êtes tellement beaux, tous les deux ! Je prie pour que ça s'arrange entre vous et que tu prennes la bonne décision. Il n'a vraiment besoin de rien d'autre que de toi, il t'aime tellement !

- Je l'aime aussi réellement, Hisae-chan, comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant, se confia-t-il. Comment…

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Rien, je me demandais juste comment on pouvait passer d'un coup de foudre, d'une simple attirance, que tant de gens prétendent éphémère, à un amour si fort et aussi essentiel que l'air qu'on respire ?

- C'est marrant, j'ai posé la même question à mon frère, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Haï.

- Il m'a dit, si je me souviens bien, que ce n'était pas le coup de foudre en lui-même qui déterminait tout, comme on le croit trop souvent, mais ce qu'on en faisait. C'est comme une voiture ou une moto, on a un coup de cœur, mais si on fait que s'en servir, les premiers temps ça va, mais si on ne l'entretient pas, au bout d'un temps, ça ne roule plus… Bon, il n'est pas très fort pour les analogies, faut lui pardonner, mais l'image n'est pas tout à fait fausse.

- En effet.

- Je me rappelle avoir appris en cours de littérature un texte où l'auteur disait que l'amour qui naît subitement était le plus long à guérir.

- C'est de Jean de la Bruyère, un écrivain français du XVIIIème siècle. (1)

- Ce doit être ça, je te fais confiance sur ce sujet. En tout cas, pour moi, le coup de foudre, ce serait plus comme un feu, qu'une étincelle suffit à allumer. Des fois, on lutte pour faire naître cette petite étincelle. Parfois, elle surgit par accident et embrase un support inflammable. Si on ne l'entretient pas, qu'on ne le protège pas, le feu finit par s'affaiblir, s'éteindre et mourir, quelle qu'ait été la force avec laquelle il s'est embrasé.

- C'est une analogie des plus sensées, mais typiquement féminine.

- Je t'autorise à la réutiliser dans un de tes romans, Yuki-san ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Je te remercie, et j'espère que tu es sérieuse, car je suis sûr que je trouverai l'occasion de la placer. C'est une chose que l'une de mes héroïnes de mon roman actuel pourrait avoir à dire, prochainement.

- Honto ? Sugoï Ce serait un véritable honneur ! Merci beaucoup, Yuki-san ! dit-elle en battant des mains et en sautant sur place. Ma venue n'aura pas été totalement inutile, alors, ni seulement une source d'ennuis !

- Absolument pas. Tu sais, tu es la première et la seule personne à qui je parle si ouvertement de mes sentiments. Et je t'avoue que cela me fait du bien. C'est moi qui te remercie, Hisae-chan, de permettre une telle chose en étant simplement celle que tu es.

- Arigato ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Ca me touche beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente et rassurée, je n'ai plus de raisons de m'inquiéter, ton cœur te dictera la bonne décision, et ta raison le confortera dans son choix ! J'y vais ! Bonne soirée, Yuki-san. Je ne dirai pas à mon frère que je t'ai vu, aujourd'hui.

- Bonne soirée à toi et encore merci.

La jeune fille prit son sac.

- J'allais oublier, ma mère m'a donné des gâteaux pour vous deux. Je devrai les donner à Shuichi pour pas qu'il se doute que je suis venue ici, mais je préfère te les laisser. Il reviendra assez vite et il y en aura encore, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle malicieusement en les posant sur la table. A bientôt, Yuki-san !

Il la retint pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la faisant rougir, puis elle quitta rapidement l'appartement.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis le départ de Shuichi.

Hisae avait une telle fraîcheur, une telle spontanéité, une telle sincérité, sa visite lui avait fait énormément de bien. Avec elle, dès le début, il avait constaté une facilité à parler de choses qu'il gardait ordinairement pour lui. Hisae ne le jugeait pas, n'attendait pas de lui qu'il se comporte d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne s'étonnait pas ou n'applaudissait pas lorsqu'il manifestait une émotion envers Shuichi, comme le reste de son entourage. Il préférait cette attitude qui ne cherchait pas à souligner le moindre de ses changements.

Et puis, elle ressemblait vraiment à Shuichi, même si elle utilisait mieux ses facultés intellectuelles que lui…

Il se rendit sur son balcon et guetta l'arrivée de Shuichi.

Hisae venait juste de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine lorsque la moto d'Hiroshi s'immobilisa devant elle. Shuichi ôta on casque, libérant ses mèches roses, et le cœur de l'écrivain se serra. Il lui manquait tellement…

Le chanteur tira sur la natte de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front, puis lui tendit son casque. Il se força à ne pas lever les yeux vers son appartement, remit son casque, et une fois sa sœur bien installé, reprit la route.

Mais en repartant, il craqua et leva la tête. Il crut voir une tignasse blonde, mais il se dit qu'il lui manquait tellement qu'il le voyait sûrement partout, même là où il n'avait aucune raison d'être.

_A suivre…_

(1) Jean de La Bruyère, in _Les Caractères._

**Lexique : **

Arigato : merci

Gomen nasaï : je suis désolé

Haï : oui

Honto ? Honto ni : vraiment ? Vraiment.

Iee : non.

Konbon wa : bonsoir

Moshi moshi : allô

Nan'de : pourquoi, pour quelle raison ?

Onii-chan : grand-frère

Sugoï génial, fantastique !

merci !


	19. Chapter 19 : où est on portefeuille ?

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions !

_**Chapitre dix-neuf : où est mon portefeuille ?**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi), Nakano Hiroshi (guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi).

Chapitre dix-neuf : où est mon portefeuille ?

- C'est bon, on fait une pause, Shuichi.

- Ok.

Le chanteur posa son casque et sortir du studio pour rejoindre les autres.

- C'était bien, Shuichi, on va juste reprendre le dernier couplet pour faire les arrangements. Va en salle de pause boire un coup, on t'appellera d'ici vingt minutes, lui dit K.

Le chanteur se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- On y va ?

- Je dois rester pour les arrangements au piano, s'excusa Fujisaki. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être après.

Shuichi et Hiroshi échangèrent un regard : connaissant Fujisaki, il ne fallait pas trop y compter.

Ce fut donc seuls qu'ils se rendirent à la salle de pause.

- J'aime bien la chanson sur laquelle on travaille. Ce serait sympa d'en faire un clip, j'ai quelques idées, déjà.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, en te voyant faire les prises de voix dans le studio, tout à l'heure, répondit Hiroshi alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de pause.

Il en ouvrit la porte mais la referma aussitôt pour se tourner vers Shuichi, qui lui était pratiquement rentré dedans.

- Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Gomen, Shui-chan, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille au studio.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai assez de monnaie pour vider le distributeur.

- Non non, je tiens vraiment à t'offrir ta pause. T'as vraiment bien bossé, malgré ton moral au fond de tes chaussettes, ça mérite une récompense.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois !

Le chanteur essaya de rentrer mais le guitariste bloquait efficacement la porte.

- Mais arrête, Hiro, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis une semaine où je squatte ton canapé, tu peux bien accepter que je te paie un coup à boire !

- Tu fait presque tout le temps le dîner et je parle pas de la vaisselle, du ménage, tu as même fait des courses. S'il te plaît, Shui-chan, on perd du temps. Va me chercher mon portefeuille. Discute pas !

- T'es vraiment bizarre, là… Je sais pas ce que ça cache, mais je trouverai. Il est où, ton foutu portefeuille ?

- Dans ma veste, certainement.

- Tu le mets jamais dans ta veste, Hiro…

- J'ai dû faire une exception involontaire ce matin. Ta présence perturbe mes habitudes…

- Ca doit être ça, répondit le chanteur très peu convaincu en s'éloignant.

Une fois qu'il disparut au détour du couloir, Hiroshi entra et referma la porte.

Yuki le regarda, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu arrives à te débarrasser de lui plus facilement que moi.

- Dans le contexte actuel, je ne sais pas si je dois sourire à cette remarque. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es là, mais si ta présence risque de le blesser, je te demande d'attendre et de retourner tranquillement d'où tu viens. On fait des enregistrements assez importants, là, et franchement, c'est pas le moment de le perturber. Je trouve qu'il fait déjà de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu parles trop, Hiro.

- Peut-être, mais c'est jamais inutile, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, pourquoi t'es là ? T'as écouté l'enregistrement ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je reformule, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas d'ici traumatisé ?

- Si tu crois à tous tes sermons faits l'autre soir, tu as ta réponse.

Hiroshi sourit, puis se détourna pour sortir.

- T'es vraiment un type complexe, tu sais. J'ai souvent pensé que tu l'étais trop pour Shui-chan, qu'il lui fallait une histoire plus calme et sereine, comme celle que vous commenciez à vivre depuis un an. Mais je l'ai soutenu et encouragé toutes les fois où il refusait de renoncer à toi. Parce que même si au début j'ai pensé qu'il méritait mieux, c'était son choix, tu étais son choix. Votre relation avait fini par me donner raison d'avoir eu confiance en son jugement.

- Tu parles vraiment trop, Hiro-kun.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. A plus tard.

- Arigato, entendit-il alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Shuichi arrivait alors.

- Mais t'allais où, là ? Et pourquoi tu souris bêtement, j'ai cherché ton portefeuille partout, j'ai rien trouvé !

- Honto ? Je vais aller vérifier, dans ce cas.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, on a plus le temps, là !

- Je m'inquiète pour mon portefeuille, c'est normal ! Entre et vide le distributeur, après tout, c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Shuichi le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre, puis entra dans la salle… et se figea devant Yuki.

- Eiri… je comprends mieux l'attitude de Hiro… Comment… comment vas-tu ?

L'écrivain était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage presque indéchiffrable. Shuichi avait appris à reconnaître certains détails, il savait que Yuki était troublé. Au moins, même s'il était encore un peu froid, son regard n'était pas glacé, et il ne semblait pas en colère non plus.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, il lui avait tant manqué…

- Je veux que tu rentres.

- Que je rentre ?

- On ne résoudra rien en vivant chacun de notre côté.

- Si tu es prêt à discuter, je…

- Je le suis. Je viens te chercher ce soir chez Hiro, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais je ne te forcerai pas si tu décides de ne pas revenir.

Shuichi lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter, puis, saisit d'une impulsion, il se blottit contre lui.

Yuki se crispa.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, Eiri-chan. Tu me manques tellement…

L'écrivain ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se forçant à respirer avec calme. Il aurait tant voulu lui rendre son étreinte…

C'était vraiment _très_ difficile de lui résister, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule et le repoussa, mais presque avec tendresse.

- A ce soir, Shuichi.

Le chanteur le laissa partir.

Il avait peur, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, avec son optimisme légendaire, d'espérer qu'ils allaient se retrouver, Eiri et lui.

Après tout, il aurait pu lui téléphoner, mais il s'était déplacé. Parce qu'il avait sûrement éprouvé le besoin de le voir, ou alors en avait-il juste eu envie…

Et lors de leur brève étreinte, il l'avait senti tendu, mais pas par rejet, plutôt par crainte de se trahir. Parce que lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, il n'y avait eu aucune brusquerie, mais de la douceur.

Shuichi sourit ; depuis quand Yuki Eiri repoussait-il avec douceur ?

Hiro entra et le retrouva assis devant une canette, avec ce même sourire provoqué par ses pensées. Shuichi lui tendit un soda.

- Alors, ce portefeuille ? Je parie qu'il n'a jamais quitté la poche de ton pantalon.

- Tu me traites de menteur ? s'indigna-t-il faussement en ouvrant sa canette.

- Juste d'ami. Et plus encore, de frère. Arigato, Hiro-chan.

- Je suis rassuré, ça a l'air d'aller. Il s'est excusé ? Oh la, je vais un peu loin, je crois… c'est quoi cette canette, un concentré d'optimisme ?

- Ce serait bien, j'en aurai besoin je crois. Eiri me demande de rentrer, ce soir.

- Alors ça y est, la crise est finie ? Il n'aura pas tenu plus d'une semaine sans toi, finalement.

- Je rentre, mais pour pouvoir régler cette histoire. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera de me pardonner. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Hiro, je vais peut-être débarquer à nouveau plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, mais je préférerai que tu ne squattes plus mon canapé, t'es tellement mieux avec Yuki.

- Notre lit est plus confortable que ton canapé, c'est sûr…

- Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute, si tu dors sur le canapé ! Dès que tu t'endors, tu gémis en appelant Yuki et en serrant tout ce que tu trouves contre toi… Ca m'aurait peut-être pas tant déplu que ça à une époque, mais là franchement, c'est limite !

- T'en aurais jamais profité, Hiro, tu m'aurais jeté par terre, comme la première fois où c'est arrivé…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en évoquant ce souvenir.

- Bon, va falloir y retourner. Tu veux que je te dépose chez Yuki, ce soir ?

- C'est gentil, mais il vient me chercher. Et si je veux pas renter, il repartira seul.

- Mais tu vas rentrer, rassure-moi…

Le chanteur se leva en souriant.

- A ton avis ? Allez, au boulot ! Au fait, je me disais, pour le couplet sur…

Le guitariste suivit son ami, mais ne l'écoutait pas.

Une idée se développait progressivement dans son esprit de conspirateur…

_A suivre…_

**Lexique : **

Arigato : merci

Gomen : désolé

Honto : vraiment ?

_Plus que deux chapitres…_

_Bises et merci d être encore là ! Lysa _


	20. Chapter 20 : je ferme les yeux

**La menace du rival : le malentendu.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, songfic

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions, sauf ce chapitre, la nouvelle chanson de Bad Luck qui est à moua

_**Chapitre vingt : « Je ferme les yeux… »**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :

Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, amant de Shuichi), Nakano Hiroshi (guitariste et meilleur ami de Shuichi).

Chapitre vingt : « Je ferme les yeux… »

Yuki se gara en bas de l'immeuble de Hiroshi. Il prit son téléphone et appela Shuichi… et tomba sur le répondeur. Il composa donc le numéro du guitariste… et tomba là aussi sur le répondeur.

- Bakarashii, mais que font-ils ? Il sait pourtant que je viens !

Il attendit encore et rappela, mais personne ne répondit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il refusait de rentrer ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Shuichi, il le lui dirait en face si c'était le cas. Il se décida donc à monter vérifier.

C'était exactement la réaction qu'avait prévu et espéré Hiroshi…

Il avait éteint discrètement le portable de Shuichi et coupé le sien également. Assis près de la fenêtre, dans le studio à peine éclairé, il avait guetté la voiture de Yuki. Une fois qu'il l'avait vu finir par sortir, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait été ouvrir sa porte, toujours aussi discrètement, avant de revenir s'asseoir face à Shuichi, qui terminait de ranger ses affaires, et n'avait donc pas remarqué son manège.

- Dis-moi, Shui-chan, lui proposa-t-il en prenant sa guitare, et si on faisait encore quelques essais sur tes paroles, en attendant ton homme ?

- Haï ! J'ai fini de me préparer, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Hiro commença à gratter les quelques notes en souriant. S'il avait bien calculé, Yuki, qui arrivait, devait être à porté de voix.

Shuichi se mit à chanter…

_J'ai porté mon amour comme un étendard_

_Aux couleurs de ce langage universel_

_Pensant que tout le monde le comprenait_

_Je viens de réalisé, oui, c'est un peu tard_

_Que certains préféraient l'ignorer_

_Faire semblant de ne rien voir_

_Ignorer tout avec espoir _

_Ignorer tout par désespoir_

_Je laisse si facilement les gens m'approcher_

_Même si je vois parmi eux des loups affamés_

_J'ai foi en la nature humaine et garde en moi l'espoir_

_Que le bien qu'ils ont en eux puisse triompher_

_Malgré les déceptions, oui, je continue de croire_

_Faire semblant de ne rien voir_

_Ignorer tout avec espoir_

_Ignorer tout par désespoir _

_J'aime comme je suis, un peu naïf, un peu idiot,_

_Si seulement j'étais le seul à souffrir de ça_

_Je ne peux continuer, le risque est si gros_

_Je l'ai déjà pris, inconscient du danger_

_Je l'ai déjà pris, cette fois-là, une de trop…_

_Faire semblant de ne rien voir_

_Ignorer tout avec espoir_

_Ignorer tout par désespoir_

_Notre histoire, jour après jour, est comme un rêve_

_Pourtant nous la vivons, c'est une réalité_

_Nos cœurs noyés d'amour, c'est comme la sève_

_Qui nourrit puis déborde de l'arbre blessé_

_Et panse ses plaies d'une caresse sucrée _

_Faire semblant de ne rien voir_

_Ignorer tout avec espoir_

_Je ferme les yeux, par désespoir…_

La voix de Shuichi accompagna les dernières notes. Les deux artistes se sourirent.

- Alors, Hiro-chan, t'en dis quoi ?

- Pour une chanson écrite en quelques jours, c'est vraiment pas mal ! Si j'osais, je te demanderais de te disputer plus souvent !

- Baka !

- Sérieusement, après quelques arrangements avec Fuji, ça devrait le faire, au niveau musical. Faut qu'on réfléchisse pour le titre. Mais toi, tu pourrais réfléchir à un couplet plus optimiste, non ? « Je ferme les yeux, par désespoir… » on a l'impression que ça va jamais s'arranger, ou que t'es en train de passer l'arme à gauche. Perso, je vois pas pourquoi ça ne se terminerait pas bien. Qu'en dis-tu, Yuki Eiri, spécialiste des histoires d'amour… sur papier ?

Le chanteur se retourna vivement. Yuki poussa la porte et entra.

- Tu es prêt ? fit-il d'un ton neutre en regardant son amant.

Shuichi rougit et se redressa, confus.

- Je… je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je suis prêt, oui. Hiro, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, merci pour tout. On se voit demain ?

- A demain, Shui-chan. Yuki-san. Bonne soirée à vous. Vous devriez réussir à écrire une bonne fin à cette chanson, à vous deux.

L'écrivain lui décrocha un regard indéchiffrable. Il avait deviné que tout ceci était une mise en scène du guitariste. C'était pour Shuichi qu'il faisait tout ça, il ne lui en voulait donc pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il leur avait été d'une grande aide dans toute cette affaire. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à Shuichi et se battait pour son bonheur avec une rare détermination.

Il hocha la tête vers lui et ils se comprirent sans un mot.

Alors il se détourna, suivit de Shuichi.

- Ca va aller, lui dit le guitariste sur un dernier clin d'œil, avant de refermer la porte de son studio.

Il se campa devant son canapé, les mains sur les hanches.

« Alors mon clic-clac, vas-tu retrouver ta liberté et ta fonction canapé, oui ou non ? »

_A suivre… _

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Bakarashii : idiot, imbécile.

Haï : oui.

A très vite pour le dernier chapitre-épilogue ! bises ! Lysa


	21. Epilogue : okaeri, tenshi

**Titre : La menace du rival : le malentendu**. 

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, songfic

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les personnages du groupe Whisper (faut bien se faire plaisir comme on peut) et pour les song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, ni les traductions ! Ici Céline Dion.

_**Chapitre vingt-et-un : okaeri tenshi **_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki

**_Personnages_** :Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck, amant d'Eiri), Yuki Eiri (écrivain et amant de Shuichi).

_**Note de l'auteure** : je me souviens du début de cette fic, qui ne devait compter que 2 chapitres (si si, je vous jure !) ; au fil du temps et au gré de mon imagination, elle a fini par en compter 18. Puis, au fur et à mesure que j'updatais et que je lisais vos reviews, d'autres idées me sont venues, et trois chapitres supplémentaires ont trouvé leur place… C'est magique, l'écriture, nous avons beaucoup de chance de pouvoir écrire (après savoir écrire, c'est autre chose). Je me rends compte à chaque fois que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde… __Bref, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et répondra aux attentes de ceux… qui l'attendait ! _

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : okaeri, tenshi**.

¤¤

Le trajet avait été silencieux.

Une fois arrivés, Yuki lui avait indiqué le canapé d'un simple geste, toujours sans un mot, et s'activait depuis sur la chaîne hifi.

Shuichi attendait, assis, le regardant à la dérobée. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers lui, il soutint son regard, mettant dans le sien toute sa détermination et son amour pour lui permettre de lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert.

S'il y fut sensible, Yuki n'en montra rien.

- Durant cette semaine, commença-t-il, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire, t'expliquer, mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas avec ma façon d'être et mes méthodes. Comme toi, avec moi, souvent. Tu as souvent dû t'adapter à moi, à mon langage, pour me comprendre et me faire comprendre les choses. J'ai pensé que pour une fois, je pouvais essayer ta méthode.

- Gomen nasaï, Eiri, mais… je ne comprends pas. Tu as déjà changé, tu t'es ouvert, tu essayes de me parler, souvent.

- Visiblement, pas assez. Tu es un chanteur, je suis un écrivain. J'aurai pu t'écrire une chanson, simplement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais compris, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Alors, j'ai choisi une chanson que j'aurai pu avoir écrite, même si ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'épancher ainsi. Ca a quelque chose de rassurant de se dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui parle, même si cette autre personne exprime les sentiments comme on l'aurait fait soi-même. Tu es prêt à m'écouter à travers elle ?

- Haï.

Yuki lança le morceau.

_J'ai tant besoin de toi que j'invente des images  
Je joue avec tes yeux quand tu n'es pas là  
J'éclaire la nuit je colore les nuages  
Et ton visage ne s'efface jamais_

« C'est terrible, tu sais, une véritable obsession, je ne savais pas que je pouvais en être victime », commenta Yuki sans cesser de le regarder, alors que dès les premiers mots, des larmes avaient commencées à briller dans les yeux du chanteur.

_Dans les rues de mon cœur  
Dans le soleil et dans l'ombre  
Partout je te vois dans le lit de ma main  
Dans tous mes rêves  
Ici partout  
Je ne vois que toi_

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tant de gens avaient les cheveux roses… mais est-ce le cas, ou bien c'est moi qui déformait en te cherchant partout, en te voyant partout ? »

_Ce que je veux te dire c'est que le temps serait triste  
Oh si tu t'en allais pour plus de quelques heures  
C'est parc'que tu m'aimes que je vie et que j'existe  
Parc'que tu m'aimes que je n'ai pas peur_

« Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire par « j'aurais pu l'écrire moi-même » ? Ces mots expriment exactement ce que je ressens. »

_Je ne veux pas que quelque chose nous sépare  
Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes loin de moi  
Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'inconnu  
Passe un jour par là et te prenne à moi_

Yuki plongea son regard doré dans le sien avec encore plus de force que précédemment.

« Et celui-ci aussi. Je l'ai compris, enfin. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, Shui-chan, ni par un inconnu, ni par une connaissance. Je refuse. »

_Dans les rues de mon cœur  
Dans le soleil et dans l'ombre  
Partout je te vois dans le lit de ma main  
Dans tous mes rêves  
Ici partout  
Je te vois_

Yuki s'avança.

_J'ai besoin de toi_

Un pas, en murmurant les paroles.

_Je ne vis pas_

Un autre pas, un autre murmure.

_Je ne vois que toi_

Un nouveau pas, un nouvel aveu.

_Je ne suis rien sans toi_

Le dernier pas, qui l'amena face à lui, les dernières paroles, à un souffle de lui.

_Je te vois partout_.

Il s'accroupit devant lui, les deux mains en appui sur ses genoux, leurs visages se frôlaient.

- Comprends-tu ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à présent ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'une main, en une tendre caresse.

- Tu as eu peur.

- Encore un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années. La peur d'être à nouveau trahi par la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. La peur de t'avoir perdu. Celle qu'un autre ait pu t'arracher à moi et que tu m'abandonnes.

- Que puis-je te dire ? Daisuki, Eiri-chan. Oui, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne te quitterai jamais, tout ça, je te le répète encore et toujours. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est inutile.

- J'ai confiance. Je crois simplement que je ne t'apporte pas assez, même si ça me paraît beaucoup parce que je n'ai jamais donné autant.

- J'espère que t'es pas en train de me faire le coup du « tu mérites mieux », parce que ça ne te va absolument pas !

- Peut-être pas forcément mieux, mais quelque chose de différent. Tu as peut-être besoin d'un autre type de relation, mais tes sentiments faussent ton jugement. L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on.

- Ca ne m'intéresse absolument pas de vivre autre chose, assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux violets dans ses yeux d'or. Tu remets en cause mon jugement, et c'est vrai que parce que je t'aime, ça m'arrive d'être subjectif. Mais, je n'ai pas juste écouté mon cœur, en m'investissant autant dans notre histoire. Je sais que ça en vaut la peine, que _tu_ en vaux la peine, et qu'ensemble on peut construire quelque chose de beau et de solide. Chaque jour me donne raison. Mais construire _ensemble_. J'ai assez d'amour pour deux, même si c'est inutile car le tien est fort, on le sait tout les deux. Mais la confiance, il en faut vraiment des deux côtés. Nous n'allons pas être tranquilles, tu le sais mieux que moi. Ca a déjà commencé.

Yuki lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Je te fais confiance, je te connais, je connais ce monde dans lequel on évolue et qui ne nous loupera pas. Tu en as une idée plutôt juste et tu en as eu un aperçu concret. Alors, je te le demande, Shuichi, prépare-toi mieux que ça. Ne laisse pas autant les gens t'approcher. Lorsque tes amis t'avertissent, ne fais pas la sourde oreille. Ne donne pas l'occasion aux gens de nous blesser. N'en fais pas une chanson, mais une réalité.

- Gomen nasaï, Eiri-chan, je sais que dans cette affaire, je n'ai pas été très malin. J'ai ignoré les avertissements de mes amis.

- Je suis aussi en tort. Je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce que je ressentais. J'ai enfoui mes peurs, ma jalousie et ma colère contre Dan au fond de moi au lieu de t'en montrer des signes.

- Je n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon, mais rien n'est sûr, connaissant mon caractère. Je suis comme ça, mais j'essaye vraiment de changer. On me dit souvent que quand je me prendrai de vrais coups, je perdrai cette naïveté et cette confiance aveugle. Je pensais que l'épisode avec Aizawa m'avait porté un vrai coup.

- C'était le cas, Shuichi répliqua-t-il en libérant son visage prisonnier de ses mains. La manière dont tu as réagi nous a surpris et nous avons admiré ta force. Tu lui as même pardonné, au final, c'est une grand pouvoir, un réel courage.

- S'il s'en était pris à toi, je ne lui aurais pas pardonné. Il l'a fait, sans te blesser, heureusement. Eiri, je sais que c'est une chose qu'il faut que je travaille, mais je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de ta main pour me relever.

- Je t'offre mon bras pour t'empêcher de tomber, mais n'oublie jamais que de ce fait, si tu tombes, tu m'entraînes dans ta chute. On ne se relèvera peut-être pas toujours tous les deux, ou alors ce sera peut-être séparément. Mais, jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber seul, tu comprends ? On est ensemble. Et ça dérange. Alors, on s'attaquera à toi ou à moi pour nous détruire, pour détruire notre couple. Si ta naïveté donne encore des occasions à nos ennemis, faisons en sorte, tous les deux, de rattraper les erreurs qu'elle te fait commettre en faisant échouer leurs manœuvres. Ce, jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus à intervenir.

Le cœur du chanteur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en était douloureuse. Il était troublé par les mots de son amant, qui exprimait si rarement ce qu'il ressentait par un discours si vibrant d'émotion. Pour la première fois, il prit la mesure du chemin parcouru depuis leur rencontre, depuis New York, depuis la tournée. Et du calvaire qu'il avait dû endurer en présence de Dan, sous ses yeux.

Sa bêtise avait failli tout gâché, alors qu'ils avaient fait tant d'efforts.

Surtout Yuki, en fait. Lui en avait pas mal bavé au début, pour le conquérir et le faire accepter sa présence, puis ses sentiments. Mais depuis, ils se battaient tous les deux pour leur relation, et Yuki beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, une nouvelle détermination ancrée sur le visage.

- J'ai beau avoir mûri grâce à notre relation et ma nouvelle célébrité, je reste encore un gamin écervelé et c'est un risque. Alors j'ai une chose à te demander, Eiri : acceptes-tu de m'aider à grandir ? Autrement dit, veux-tu prendre ce risque que tu m'as décris, affronter ceux qui voudront nous briser, avec moi, oui ou non ? Cette fois, je ne te poursuivrai pas, si tu décides de mettre un terme à notre relation. Parce que tu auras une bonne raison, pas comme toutes les autres fois.

Yuki se releva, l'attira dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Baka, tu n'as donc pas compris que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, Eiri, c'est simplement en attendant que je grandisse un peu.

- Que fais-tu depuis plus d'un an, baka ? Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour être fou d'un gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit (1). C'est donc que le gamin en toi n'est plus si présent que ça.

Shuichi sourit et ils s'assirent.

- Tu me pardonnes donc cette histoire avec Dan ?

- Oui, alors n'en parlons plus jamais.

Le chanteur était loin d'accepter cela avant d'avoir eu toutes ses réponses.

- Est-ce l'enregistrement d'Hiro qui t'as convaincu ?

- Je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Le chanteur éprouva un grand soulagement et une grande joie. Il se blottit plus fort contre Yuki.

- Je suis heureux de constater que tu as vraiment confiance en moi. Je t'aime, Eiri-chan.

- Moi aussi, tenshi.

Yuki ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait, et il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé ainsi. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de petit nom, d'ailleurs, que lui seul utilisait. Shuichi n'en avait pas tant besoin que ça, il avait chaque jour des démonstrations de son amour, chaque jour passé avec lui était une preuve en soi.

Mais il ressentit tout de même un profond bonheur à être appelé ainsi : tenshi, « mon ange ».

Se souvenant d'une chose, il s'écarta légèrement et leva les yeux vers son amant.

- Tu te rappelles, une fois, tu m'as cité les paroles d'une chanson qui te revenaient à l'esprit quand tu pensais à moi, au début de notre histoire ?

- Haï.

- Tu te demandais à travers elle si j'étais un ange ou un démon. Tu m'as dit que tu avais arrêté de te poser la question avant d'avoir eu ta réponse.

- Haï.

- Mais, en m'appelant « tenshi », tu viens de me la donner, cette réponse, non ?

- Haï.

Shuichi se blottit dans ses bras à nouveau. Yuki savoura cet instant, se délecta de ce profond bonheur qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais.

- J'aimerai bien l'écouter quand même, cet enregistrement… reprit le chanteur après un long silence.

- Shuichi…

- Promis, on l'efface après et on oublie tout ! Onegaï shimasu… supplia-t-il en levant les yeux sur lui.

Yuki sourit malgré lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, de ne jamais revoir cette bouille parfois si insupportable, mais dont il ne pouvait aujourd'hui plus se passer.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi... soupira-t-il désespérément en se levant.

Il alla chercher l'enregistrement et ils écoutèrent l'échange entre Hiro et Dan jusqu'au bout.

- Kuso, murmura Shuichi, Hiro n'a vraiment pas été tendre…

- Il faudra que je l'en remercie.

- Eiri !

- Quoi ? Cet abruti a failli nous séparer.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait de sa faute, il a surtout révélé une faiblesse dans notre couple. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- C'est tombé sur lui, et sur nous, on peut pas dire qu'on ait été gâtés. Il méritait ce poing dans la figure, et le reste. Kuso, baka, tu t'inquiètes, tu veux l'appeler demander de ses nouvelles, peut-être ?

Shuichi scruta le visage de son amant à la recherche d'une réelle colère, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il exagérait volontairement. Cependant, il décelait un peu de vrai dans tout ça, une petite étincelle de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Il devait faire attention à ses propos, son amant était irritable…

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, de qui parles-tu ?

Yuki l'attira à lui et le renversa sur le canapé avant de lui donner un long baiser.

- Et si on allait dans la chambre ? murmura-t-il en se relevant. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir dormi sur un canapé cette dernière semaine. Le lit, _notre_ lit doit être glacé.

- J'en ai marre des canapés. Allons donc réchauffer les draps, mon amour, l'unique amour de ma vie…

Yuki sourit et passa ses doigts puis ses lèvres dans ses mèches roses.

- Okaeri, tenshi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il souleva son chanteur radieux dans ses bras et ils gagnèrent, en s'embrassant, leur petit nid d'amour.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Yuki ouvrit les yeux et vit Shuichi en train de tripoter son téléphone. Shuichi se tourna vers lui et surprit son regard. Il lui sourit et lui tendit le portable.

Message de Shuichi à Hiro : « tu peux refermer ton clic-clac… ».

Yuki se saisit du portable et compléta « Arigato, Hiro-chan, pour tout ».

Shuichi signa de leurs deux noms, envoya le message avant d'embrasser son amant tendrement, puis passionnément, puis fougueusement, puis éperdument, puis partout…

La nuit promettait d'être encore très longue pour leurs retrouvailles ; ils avaient une semaine à rattraper…

Mais c'était encore bien peu comparé à toute une vie d'amour qu'ils avaient encore à partager, à vivre et à faire…

****

* * *

****

**Arigato **: merci

**Baka** : idiot

**Daisuki** : je t'aime plus que tout, je suis fou de toi

**Gomen nasaï** : je suis désolé

**Kuso **: merde

**Okaeri** : bienvenue, bon retour (à quelqu'un qui rentre)

**Onegaï shimasu** : s'il te plait

**Tenshi** : ange

* * *

_**Notes **: Je l'ai déjà dit mais : Owariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Si ça vous a plu, tant mieux, c'est le but ! outre le plaisir d'écrire bien sûr… La suite dans « **le choix d'une vie** » pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne l'ont pas déjà lue vue que je l'ai écrite avant. Merci a vous d'être restés avec moi jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir autant encouragée ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu, même sans m'encourager ;-) Enormes bisous à tous ! Arigato ! Lysanea. Happy _

_

* * *

_

_**Notes rajoutée en mai 2007 **: je rajoute cette note parce que depuis cette fic, il y en a eu d'autres, alors si ça vous intéresse de lire la suite ou des épiosdes de la vie de nos deux amoureux, voici l'ordre :_

**_The Gravity Tour - _(La menace du Rival, le malentendu) _- Le choix d'une vie - Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime - Et maintenant_**

_Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent aussi, comme j'en ai très souvent eu la remarque alors que j'écrivais cette fic, j'ai repris l'histoire entre Ryuichi et Tatsuha, dans **Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**. Voilà ! Kisu et merci d'avoir lu ! Lysa_


End file.
